


People Like Us

by fungumunguss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungumunguss/pseuds/fungumunguss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Caroline and Draco all drifted apart when Emma left the family at age seventeen. Draco was picked up by his father and taken to boarding school at age eleven. Caroline stayed behind. Now with their mother's death they are forced to face each other and the secrets they hold. Can they fix what they used to have? Or will their secrets destroy any chance of reconciliation?</p><p>Emma S./Killian J.<br/>Draco M./Hermione G.<br/>Caroline F./Klaus M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakaway

_ _

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could **break away** _

_\--Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson_

Emma:

Emma Swan sighed as she taped the last cardboard box shut. It was pouring, the rain hitting her windows of her apartment loudly. Emma looked around her apartment to find everything packed and cardboard boxes everywhere. She didn’t want to move, and go back to the tiny town of Storybrooke Falls where she’d have to face…well…every reason why she left. 

Emma shook her mind and instead got up off the floor, and headed to her purse to make sure she had everything in check.

“Passport? Check. ID? Check. Wallet? Check.”

As Emma sorted through her purse she came across a photo. Emma looked at the photo of three kids, all blonde, running around having a good time. Emma had been fifteen, Caroline six, and Draco five.

The photo was taken back when thing were good. When life seemed never ending and ultimately perfect. Who knew that two years later Emma’s whole foundation would crumble and leaving her beyond broken. She didn’t even know who she was anymore.

So she left. Ran. Nothing seemed right anymore…truth was hard to perceive by the people in the town. _Who knew? Who knew?_ Those words constantly threatened Emma’s sanity and finally she snapped. She grabbed what she could, threw it in her suitcase and left. Not a word to anyone.

Emma looked at the photo which her mom took. She wondered if her mom ever went to look for her. See where she went, how she was doing. Did she even care? Or did Elizabeth Forbes losing everything when her secret was revealed?

Emma hadn’t contacted anyone in Storybrooke Falls. No one knew she was out here. So how the mayor, Regina Mills, got her number, she’ll never know. But she did and she gave Emma the news that sent Emma crumbling to the ground in shock.

_“Miss Swan?”_

_“Yes. Who’s calling?”_

_“Regina Mills. I’m the mayor of Storybrooke Falls.”_

_Emma felt the colour drain from her face. She didn’t want reminders. She left for a reason._

_“I’m afraid I have some bad news.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“It’s about your mother. Elizabeth Forbes? She…well…she passed away.”_

_Silence reigned supreme on the phone, as Emma was unable to say a word. She fell to her knees, shocked, not knowing how to react._

_“So when you say passed away…”_

_Emma hoped it was just a joke._

_“She’s gone Miss Swan. Dead.”_

_Emma gulped back her tears and bile that threatened to appear._

_“I understand this to be hard on you Miss Swan. The funeral will be soon. Her daughter, your sister, Caroline Forbes is planning it.”_

_“I’m sorry Miss Swan. Elizabeth Forbes was a good woman.”_

Emma sighed and put the photo back in her purse. The doorbell rang and she walked over to get it. Checking into the peephole she saw it was the mover to take her stuff. She opened the door and three men came in, grabbed her stuff and took it down to their truck. Emma helped them and soon the truck was packed and ready to go. Emma took one last longing look at her apartment and then shut the door, heading off to her office to finish off some paperwork before she left Manhattan for good.

…

Caroline wiped down the counter and Granny’s Grill.

_Perfect._

The counter gleamed like the first cut of a diamond. It was so clean she could see her reflection in it. Caroline wistfully sighed and rested her head on the counter taking yet another moment to accept the fact that the one person who was always there for her was now gone and she had nobody.

Caroline had loved her mother so much. They were practically best friends. To Caroline, she could tell her mother everything. Of course her mother then was diagnosed with breast cancer and her body was too week to fight it. She was on life support for months, with hope she’d break out of it. Caroline went through this alone though because her best friend Tessa can only do so much.

Tessa knew kind of how Caroline felt although her mom was crazy, not dead. Tessa had just moved into Storybrooke Falls and lived in Caroline’s court. They clicked instantly bonding over their love of mochas and frappuccinos.

Tessa confided in Caroline about her mother and Caroline confided in her about her own mother too.

The bell chimed above the door and Caroline rose her head, still resting on the counter and saw Luke walk in. He was the co-owner of Granny’s diner. Granny Lucas was the other. Everyone knew and liked Elizabeth Forbes. They all missed her and all wished she had won the battle.

 But she hadn’t, and no one was taking it harder than Caroline.

“Caroline…I thought I told you to take the week off.”

“You did.”

“So why are you here?”

Caroline sighed and pushed herself off the counter, her blonde hair, her mother’s hair, falling into her face. She blew on it and it flew up, and then back down, getting into her eye. Fed up, Caroline brushed it violently away from her face and held it to the side of her head while she talked.

“Work keeps me distracted.”

Luke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning his weight on his right leg. He didn’t believe her. Hell Caroline didn’t believe herself. It was the biggest lie she knew.

“Caroline…you still think about her.”

“How can I not? Every time I look in the mirror I see her.”

That was true. But only Caroline’s hair reminded her of her mother. Emma on the other hand looked exactly like her mom. Of course that was when she was seventeen so technically she didn’t. But out of the three kids, everyone knew Emma was the most like their mother.

Emma. Caroline hated Emma for leaving with no explanation. Caroline knew that Emma felt she didn’t belong but surely that was immaturity right? Emma would be twenty eight now…Caroline was after all 19 and Emma was nine years older than her. Would she even come to their mother’s funeral? Who knew.

“Caroline go home or I’ll fire you.”

“You wouldn’t do that!”

“I would…and then I’d wait for you to send back in your resume so I could hire you again.” Luke winked and Caroline laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’m out.”

“Good riddance!”

Caroline shook her head with laughter as she threw her apron on the counter for Luke to hang up. If he was letting her go early, he could clean up. See if the counters look spotless then.

Caroline walked home in her sneakers, which hit the pavement hard. She was underneath her umbrella which she had pulled out of her bag. It had been raining for days and the forecast said for only more. 

“The perfect weather for this time.”

Her sneakers splashed through the puddles and she headed back home, the raining bouncing of her little yellow umbrella yet still soaking her to the bone.

She arrived on the steps about ten minutes later to a large home with a red front door and flowers beds on the front. The porch glistened with the rain and the parts that were protected seemed to look less beautiful than the parts that weren’t.

Caroline folded her umbrella back and leaned it up against the wall beside the door. She fished for her keys inside her purse, pulled them out, unlocked the door and headed inside to cry some more about the woman who died a losing battle and left Caroline behind.

…

Draco leaned his head against the window from the plane he was in which was flying over the Atlantic. His breath fogged up the window and he snuggled further into his blanket. The plane was fairly empty or at least first class was. He was sitting alone but that didn’t surprise him.

He always sat alone.

After the…accident at Hogwarts, his boarding school, he’d been cast out. No one liked him. He went from the very top, to the very bottom.

Draco shut his eyes willing the picture to go away. He had other things to think about like that fact that his mother, his real mother, was dead.  

Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father had been with Elizabeth Forbes for many ten years. Draco and his father lived in a separate house from his mother, one that seemed to be on the edge of town. His father was a growing businessman, his mother the sheriff of Storybrooke Falls. She came quite often and stayed with Lucius and Draco.

But soon Lucius and Elizabeth began to fight, the fights became a daily thing for whenever she visited. Sometimes they ended with the couple disappearing into the bedroom repeating the apologies. Other times it ended with Elizabeth leaving the house and Lucius collapsing into a chair crying.

Draco never understood what happened with them but one day Elizabeth never came back. Draco didn’t understand. Lucius came home one day, angry, and told Draco they were leaving. For good.

They packed up their bags, hopped on a plane and next thing Draco knew they were moving into an apartment for two in London, England.

Lucius told Draco that Elizabeth left them. Draco would still see her in the summers but in the school year he would stay with his father.

The growing business man his father was he met a woman when Draco was eleven. Her name was Narcissa Black and she was as elegant and cold as they come. She was infatuated with Lucius but he would only ever love Elizabeth. But because he had lost his light, Lucius soon grew into a workaholic, devoting his time to work and married Narcissa for her family was rich and he was able to extend Malfoy Enterprises from there. He sent Draco to Hogwarts, a very prestigious boarding school.

Things happened and now it led to Draco being here, currently. He wondered why his father wasn’t coming. He supposed he would mourn in his own way, if he did.

Draco sighed again and leaned back into his chair, shutting his eyes. He needed rest. The next couple of months were going to be a long time.

…

Emma leaned back in the back of the taxi that was just entering Maine now. The truck had gone on ahead because she had to stop at the office and sign the last few papers. Her boss, Graham Hubert, gorgeous man but unfortunately married and with one kid. Emma had a crush on him when she first started as a bounty hunter but well, that fell flat.

Graham hadn’t wanted her to go but he understood, he was an orphan and despite the fact that Emma ran away, this was her mom’s funeral.

Now in the back of a taxi staring at the rain sliding down the window, Emma breathed a deep breath and let her mind wander.

It seemed to fall to one person who Emma wasn’t exactly excited to see and yet was.

Caroline. Her younger sister by nine years, Caroline and Emma had been best friends. Emma loved Caroline more than anything and she wished she could have seen Caroline grow up. She’d be nineteen now.

And most likely Caroline hated her. Emma had left without leaving anything behind but the secrets her mother kept. Emma banged her head against the window.

“Are you alright miss?”

Emma smiled a tight lipped smile at the driver. “I’m fine.”

“We’re almost there if you’re wondering. About forty five minutes.”

Forty five minutes till her utter doom. Emma sighed again shut her eyes as her head hit the head rest. Another reason why she decided to come back was because of Caroline. Their mother’s death would Caroline hard, because they were so close, and someone needed to take of her. And Draco was probably coming home which meant he’d need to be taken care of too. He was only eighteen.

Emma was going to have to step up and take her mother’s place in their lives. But how in hell was she supposed to mend the bridges she burned when she left?

 


	2. Handwritten

_Let it out, let me in, take a hold of my hand_

_There's nothing like another soul that's been cut up the same_

_And did you wanna drive without a word in-between?_

_**I can understand, you need a minute to breathe**_

**** _And to sew up the seams **...** after all this defeat_

_\--Handwritten, Gaslight Anthem_

Caroline: 

Caroline was sleeping when she heard the knock on her door. In her blue fluffy pajamas with teddy bears that she’s had for a couple of years, she walks out of her room, down the stairs and quickly to the front door. She didn’t bother to check who it was because Caroline figured it was Tessa checking up on her to make sure she was okay. 

The minute Caroline opened the door dread filled her up, and she wanted to slam the door and run up to her room and scream into her pillow because the worst person on the planet had arrived. 

Emma Forbes. 

And the worst part…was that for a minute Caroline thought it was her mom because Emma looked _exactly_ like her, just a bit younger. Caroline wanted to punch Emma then slap her, then yell and scream at her and just tell her to disappear again because that what Emma did the first time and Caroline doesn’t need more heartbreak. 

But the fact that Emma looked just like their mom broke Caroline down before she could express her rage at Emma. So instead she collapsed on the ground and begun sobbing. Emma knelt down and pulled her into her arms and rocked Caroline back and forth, whispering and kissed her forehead as Caroline cried into her shoulder. 

…

Emma: 

Emma picked Caroline up and led her inside and laid her in her room, tucked her into her bed and quietly shut the door and made her way downstairs. Emma went out to the porch to grab her luggage and brought it back inside. She was going to have to go to the airport soon to pick up Draco. 

Emma picked up her stuff and brought it into the house, shutting the door behind her. She carried it upstairs and then paused, staring at the door in front of her. Her bedroom door from when she was seventeen. Emma gulped, not knowing what was going to be in there, whether her mother changed it or not. 

Swallowing her fear, Emma pushed open the door to find her room the exact same it had been when she left. On her bed lied the purple quilt her grandmother, Rose Nolan had sewn for her. She had the lavender walls with the posters of Johnny Depp and Joseph Gordon Levitt decorating her walls. Her desk was still the ivory white with the purple office chair with it. Emma set her luggage down that came with her and went outside to see if the moving truck had arrived. 

It was turning the corner just as she stepped out onto the porch. The truck pulled into the driveway and they began to bring out the boxes she had packed the day before. 

“Where do you want this miss?”

“Just inside, on the living room floor.”

The man grunted and Emma directed the three guys where to go and helped bring in her stuff. She hadn’t packed any furniture but her favourite chair. 

Everything else was just knick knacks she had from over the years in Manhattan. Soon everything was out of the truck and in the house. She paid the men, they said goodbye and left. Emma took a deep breath, secretly hoping she wouldn’t have to stay here in Storybrooke Falls for long. She had a feeling though that that would not be the case. 

“So you’re moving in?”

Emma turned around to see Caroline on the now wearing a flower dress with short sleeves and a nametag over her right breast. 

“Yeah. That’s the idea.”

“You should go. It’s obvious you don’t want to be here.”

That hurt. Emma knew Caroline was made at her but to ask her to leave? That hurt Emma more than she liked to admit.

“I’m staying till you don’t need me anymore.”

“Who said we ever did?”

“no one.”

“Then go.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“You sure? Cause your track record of not leaving isn’t very clean.”

With that Caroline strode past Emma and walked out of the house, brushing off Emma’s hand when she reached for her. Emma leaned against the door frame and hit her head against it. She had screwed up. Big time. 

“Where are you going?”

“To my job.” 

Emma sighed as she watched her sister walk away. Caroline _had a job_. Her first job? Her second? Was she in university now? Emma had missed so many milestones…

Emma got off the frame and headed back inside. She went into the kitchen and found the coffee maker and filled it to make herself some coffee. She then noticed the phone on the counter and it was flashing red. She pressed the play button to hear the message. 

“Hey Caroline, it’s Derek. I know this is a bad time for you but I’ve got some of your mother’s things her at the station. You can drop by anytime today to pick them up. I’ll see you later.”

Emma waited for the coffee to finish and went to grab a mug when she realized that she should probably go pick up the stuff. Of course she had no idea who Derek was and wasn’t exactly keen on getting discovered. But the town was small and everyone knew everyone’s business and with the sheriff’s death, people would be showing up all the time to offer condolences and probably try to get some gossip from Caroline to see if Elizabeth Forbes was anything like the portrait she portrayed. Good and loving mother, loving wife, a determined sheriff…

But Caroline knew nothing and Emma had wanted to keep it that way for both Draco and Caroline. They didn’t need to hate their mom like Emma did. They didn’t need to know the dirty little secret that she had. That Elizabeth wasn’t a saint, and Emma’s father certainly wasn’t either. The family secret would die with her and she highly doubted her father would tell anything. He probably wasn’t even in the town anymore.

So Emma went to her box labeled kitchen and ripped it open and fished inside to find a travel mug to hold her coffee. She put the coffee in that and then went to the front door to leave. She stopped at the frame and backed up a little noticing some keys hanging on the wall. She plucked them off and look at them closely. There was no chance…

Emma opened up the garage and gasped when she saw what was inside. Her old, yellow buggy was still there. Underneath a tarp but there none the less. She smiled, happy to be reunited with her bug and she hopped in, turned on the engine and slowly backed out. 

She drove on the roads for a while till she came to the downtown area of the town. No one was out though since it was raining and that made Emma grateful. Less chance of being discovered. She grabbed her umbrella and the ran for the steps, her boots splashing the rain. She opened the door and shut it quickly, shaking off the water and shutting her umbrella. 

“Hey Caroline. I wasn’t sure you would come but then I saw your car and –” 

Emma looked up to see a tall and very gorgeous man staring at her. He was certainly fit and wore a gray long sleeved shirt that fit snugly to his chest. He was bald with fuzz around his mouth. He was brown skinned and wore jeans that fit him snugly as well. He looked really good. He had a badge clipped onto a belt loop that said deputy on it. He had papers in his hand and his mouth was hanging open and because Emma was curious, she looked at his ringer finger and saw a platinum band sitting there. 

“Whoa.”

Emma looked at the floor sheepishly, embarrassed by the fact that he thought she was Caroline. She crossed her arms and then looked back up at him. 

“Derek Morgan and you are?”

Derek stuck out his hand and Emma took it, keeping on arm across her chest. 

“Emma Swan.”

“You know new people never come here. Ever.”

“I’m not new.”

“Oh? I’ve never seen you before and Emma Swan isn’t familiar to me.”

Emma laughed and looked up at the wall. 

“I guess that’s because no one would know me in this town as Emma Swan. They’d know me as Emma Forbes.”

Derek’s eyes went wide as his head processed the information. Emma could seed the gears in his brain turning. 

“So you’re the other daughter. The infamous one.”

Emma groaned. So everyone knew who she was. Great. 

“Well I’m here to pick up my mom’s stuff so…getting that would be great.”

“Oh right! Yeah sure. Hang on a sec.”

Derek disappeared to the back and Emma walked around the office checking it out. She noticed the computer and walked over to it, her hands now in her back pockets and peered at the screen. It seemed he was trying to find something…or someone.

“You know, you’re mother was a great woman. I admired her so much. She taught me everything I know.”

Emma looked up at him as he held a box full of things. He set it on the table and Emma smiled and simply nodded along, knowing that if she spoke, she’d ruin the image everyone had of her. 

“Who are you looking for?”

Derek moved over to the computer and sat down and began typing in a name into the database. 

“We’re looking for a girl named Grace. Her father, Jefferson, doesn’t know where she is and he’s frantic.”

Emma cocked up and eyebrow at this. 

“Move over. Let me see.”

Derek shifted the chair and watched as Emma squatted down in front of the computer and her fingers began to type furiously over the keys. Finally she smirked and backed up, allowing Derek to take a look. 

“No way. She’s there?”

“Yeah. It’s obvious that Grace simply ran off on her own. That’s what most kids do. So I just hacked into the security cameras at the stop lights and checked them out. My guess? She’s on her way home right now.”

Derek leaned back into his chair, impressed. 

“Wow. Thanks. Want to come with me to pick her up?”

Emma shrugged. “Sure. Let me just grab the stuff  and put it in my trunk. Then I’ll join you.”

Derek nodded and watched as Emma got the stuff and left the station. An idea was brewing in his head now. 

…

Caroline: 

Caroline wiped the counters and smiled at the cleanliness of them. If Luke found her in here he would kill her. But he wasn’t in charge today, Granny was so Caroline wasn’t worried. She tied the apron tighter on her waist and looked up when the bell chimed by the door. It was Zoe, one of the town’s doctors. 

“Hey Dr. Hart!”

“Hey Caroline. Can I have some coffee? Preferably black.”

Caroline nodded and went over to the coffee maker and turned it on. 

Zoe Hart had been the doctor who looked after Elizabeth Forbes case. She treated her and been there all along the way with Caroline. She was Emma’s age, twenty eight and had known Emma for a bit when they were both seventeen. Then again everyone had known Emma because she was Miss popular. Everyone wanted to be Emma Swan. 

“here you go. One black coffee.”

Zoe smiled and took a sip and sighed. “Always a great cup of coffee with you.”

“Go talk to Luke he’s the one who makes it. I just pour it.”

Zoe laughed. “Every once in a while Caroline you just need to take a compliment when given, even if it’s not true. Ignorance is bliss.”

Zoe continued laughing as she left the grill to head back to the hospital. Caroline sighed and turned around only to run into Ruby. 

“Hey Red.”

Ruby wasn’t actually called Ruby because all she ever wore was red. So everyone called her Red. 

“Hey Care. How are you doing?”

“I’m alright. I’m getting through it.”

Ruby smiled and nodded. If anyone knew what Caroline was going through it was Ruby. Ruby’s mother had died when Ruby was a teen. Her mother though had bi polar disorder and had tried to kill her so they had to put her down. It tore Ruby to pieces for months, but she climbed out of the deep, dark, hole she was in thanks to a man by the name of Victor Whale. 

The two were an item now, dating for three years. The question was…when would Victor pop the question? Caroline smiled at the thought of something good happening during this dark time. 

Ruby was busy cleaning up the diner when Caroline’s shift ended. Caroline hung her apron up and grabbed her bag, ready to face his sister back home. 

“Oh hey Caroline?”

Caroline looked up from the door at Ruby who was facing her. 

“Josh wants you to head over to his office to meet him. He has to uh…go over the will.”

Caroline smiled a small smile. “Thanks tell him I’ll contact him when I can.”

Ruby nodded and went back to cleaning. Caroline headed out and sighed. Josh Lucas was a lawyer and a good guy. He was married to his wife Cher, who was the charity organizer for well basically any charity. She wasn’t the brightest person on the block but she certainly knew how to get people to give. 

Caroline walked the streets, admiring the fall weather. Technically it was early September, so the month should still be hot from the summer, but Caroline was never one for the heat. She preferred the weather to be clouded over, no rain unless she was inside, and a cool breeze blowing the dried leaves off the ground and into the air. 

On the route home Caroline went through the park, reminiscing about how her mother used to take them to the park and watch the three siblings play on the slide and swings. She sat down on the bench and watched the children play and wished that Emma had never left, Draco had stayed with them and hadn’t disappeared out of the blue, and her mother hadn’t died. 

“Hey Care.” 

Caroline looked up and saw Tessa standing by the bench. Her red curls blowing in the breeze that existed and her green/blue eyes sparkling.

“Hey Tess.”

Tessa sat down beside Caroline and looked at her, her hands remaining in her coat pocket. 

“How are you doing?”

“Surviving.”

_Barely._

“Whose that with Derek?”

Caroline looked up and gasped as she saw Emma walking with Derek Morgan, the town’s deputy. 

“Wonder who she is. Holy shit! She looks like…like…”

“My mom? I know. Probably because she’s my sister.”

Tessa was bewildered and turn to face Caroline on the bench as Caroline stared daggers at Emma and Derek. 

“You have a sister?”

“Brother too.”

“You have a family?”

Caroline then looked at Tessa and immediately felt sorry for her. Tessa only had her dad.

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You don’t ever really think of these things. I mean, you probably think about how much they meant to you, you know? But me? I see all the happy families and wish…that had been me. That I have that mother, the siblings. It sucks.” 

Caroline nodded and slowly stood up. 

“I’m going home. Want to come over?”

Tessa nodded and both girls stood and walked away from the bench, away from the park, and away from their bad thoughts to Caroline’s home. 

…

Draco: 

Draco sighed as he rolled over in the seat he was in. He had just woken up and his flight still had three more hours to go. He looked at all the other passengers in first class with him. They all had expensive suites on, some were bald, others wore toupees, and some had actually hair. Either way, this was a place his father thrived; making deals with others who had simply come for a ride. Greedy men, eager to snatch up the latest offer.  It was how they worked. 

But this atmosphere was something g that made Draco uncomfortable to the point where he just wanted to disappear, to be in his mother’s arms like when he was young and snuggling up to her when he was scared. 

A shiver went down his spine and he felt arms wrap around him. He looked around but saw nothing. No one was there. But the feeling remained, and ushered him into a deep sleep. 

…

Emma: 

“So Emma…I guess you’re here for the funeral and then what?”

“I’ll probably stay for a while, to look after Caroline and the place.”

_And Draco._

“Really? So you’ll be needing a job?”

Emma stopped walking and looked at Derek. She never thought of that. 

“I guess so. I never really thought of that.”

“What was your job in Manhattan?”

“I was a bounty hunter.”

“No kidding. Like mother like daughter, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Emma nodded and ran up to catch up with Derek. 

“Well the sheriff position needs to be taken. I’ve never been comfortable taken Liz’s spot. You’ve got the qualifications. It’s yours if you want it.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just think about it alright. Here’s my number give me a call with your decision. I’ve got to get going to my wife now. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. See ya.” 

Emma watched as Derek ran off to the right, very intent on getting somewhere. He was definitely a newlywed, with the joy he immediately got when talking about his wife. She must be some woman. 

Emma shook her head and walked back to her car. The rain had let up a bit but she was soaked to the bone. She dived into her car, slamming the door with a hope to keep the rain ou.t It worked, and Emma stuck the keys in her ignition and drove on home. 

Once she got there she grabbed the box of her mother’s things and headed up to the front door. Balancing the box in one arm, her knee extended up a bit to keep the box in place, she fished with her left hand for her keys, grabbed them, and unlocked the door. She pushed it open with her foot and trudged on in, kicking off her boots in the process. 

“Hey Emma.”

Emma turned around to see Caroline sitting at the island with a girl with red, curly hair. They held mugs with the scent of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. It was a Forbes thing, to have whip cream and cinnamon. No one else seemed to like it. The red haired girl had plain old cocoa. Nothing special. 

“Hey.”

“Emma this is Tessa. She;s my best friend.”

Emma nodded and smiled. “hey Tessa.”

“Hi.”

“What do you have there Emma?” 

“Mom’s stuff from the station. Derek had called you but I figured I go because you were at work.” 

Caroline nodded and turned her head back to Tessa, obviously declaring it to be the end of the conversation. Emma huffed and made her way up the stairs to her mom’s bedroom. She set the box on the bed and sat beside it. She pulled out her mom’s jacket, hat, gun, papers, and pictures. 

There were a bunch of Caroline, and couple of Draco but the biggest picture was of Emma. It was in a frame that Emma made when she was in grade school. It was of Emma, and her mom, when Emma was sixteen, before everything went wrong. They had gone for ice cream and her mom had pulled out the camera. Emma’s hair was shorter then, up to her shoulders, and her mom had the usual spiky look. Emma’s eyes were shut and she was laughing while her mom laughed with her. They both had ice cream on their noses, vanilla, because they weren’t ones for detail. 

Emma smiled and felt a tear slip down her face. She wiped it as quickly as possible and put the picture on the bed with the rest of the things. There was a blanket left and Emma took that out. It was her baby blanket, the one that her mother made before she became sheriff. It was knitted white, with a purple ribbon going through at the ends. It also had her name, Emma, woven into the fabric. It was purple too. 

Emma set it down and noticed one more thing in the box. It was her mom’s badge. It wasn’t anything big but an eight point star of gold metal that said sheriff on it. Emma flipped in her fingers, and traced the word on it. 

Emma then grabbed her purse and threw the badge in it. She threw on her coat, realizing she was going to be late to the airport to pick up Draco. 

She ran down the stairs as fast as possible grabbing the car keys while waiting for the phone to pick up. She had dialled Derek’s number on the way down the stairs. 

Tessa and Caroline were gone, probably went to Tessa’s house to get away from Emma. 

“Hello?”

A female voice answered and Emma assumed it to be Derek’s wife. 

“Hi I’m emma Swan, I’m lookin g for Derek. Is he there?”

“Yup! Sure thing! Let me just get him. Hey Derek? An Emma Swan on the phone for you!”

“Be right there baby girl!”

Emma waited a bit and then heard the phone be passed on. 

“Emma?”

“Yeah. Hey so I thought about it and I’ll take it.”

“Really? That’s fantastic! So can you start tommrow?”

“Sure.”

“Perfect. See you soon Emma.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Emma hung up her cell phone and went to her car to pick up Draco from the airport. Meanwhile Derek was smiling in his house with his wife at the dinner table. 

“Hun what’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just knew the badge would work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please review!   
> Fungumunguss


	3. Perfect Stranger

_Might have known you'd be my savior,_

_When I'd fallen out of favor,_

_Might have known you'd be my savior_

_You saved this **perfect stranger**_

_\--Perfect Stranger, The Enemies_

Draco: 

 Draco grabbed his luggage and exited the terminal. He was out in the open, finally arriving in Maine. He walked around, looking for a head of blonde hair. He didn’t really have a good image of Emma. Last he had seen her was when she was seventeen. Now she’d be twenty eight and therefore most likely looked a lot different than how she used to. 

“Draco!”

He turned around and gasped. He saw his mother. But on the double take realized it wasn’t her but Emma. Draco ran towards her and dropped his stuff, enveloping her into a big hug. Emma hugged him back and he squeezed tighter. 

Draco couldn’t express the emotion he felt when he saw Emma. Sure she had left but he knew she had a good reason why. He figured fear might have something to do with it, but Emma wasn’t one to be into cowardice. No, she was someone who faced things head on. 

And the fact she looked just like their mom. Emotional turmoil took over and Draco finally let it loose. Crying in public was something he hated but he couldn’t control it. 

“Shhh. It’s okay Draco. C’mon. Let’s head to the car.”

Draco nodded and Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders and grabbed his bag and led him to the car. 

When they got there Draco realized it was her yellow buggy from when she was a teen. 

“You still have this piece of junk?”

“I resent that! It works great for your information and besides, I didn’t have a car in Manhattan.”

“You were in Manhattan? That’s where you ran off to?”

Draco couldn’t help but have some bitterness in his voice. Emma sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. 

“It was complicated Draco. You were eight. You wouldn’t have understood.”

Draco nodded and stepped into the car. He shut the door and Emma slid in beside him in the driver’s seat. She started the car and drove out of the airport back to Storybrooke Falls. 

Draco leaned his head against the window, his arms crossed. The car was silent when they entered the sleepy town and the tension was so thick you couldn’t even cut it with a knife. They pulled up into the driveway and Draco hopped out, grabbing his stuff and heading inside. 

He waited for Emma to come up the steps and opened the front door. 

“Thanks.”

She nodded and followed him inside. Caroline was back, at the island by herself. She was wearing a jean jacket with a green top on underneath and blue jeans with brown boots. 

She stared at Draco who stared back and she glared, obviously unhappy with his presence.

“So you’re here.”

“Yeah.”

“For good?”

“For a while at least.”

Caroline nodded, her curls bouncing with fury. “Emma I called Josh back. As soon as Draco’s unpacked we’re heading out to his office for the reading of the will.”

“Alright. Let’s get you unpacked then.”

“Emma I’m eighteen. I think I can unpack my stuff by myself.”

“Right. Of course. Sorry.”

Draco sighed and saw that Emma was trying to connect. He felt bad and decided to let her help.

“Actually I could use a hand.”

Emma perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah. You can move my boxers into my drawers.”

“Uh I don’t think so. Let’s just get you unpacked.”

Draco laughed, a sound that was welcoming to everyone’s ears. He and Emma headed upstairs, to unpack and then head out to the lawyer’s office.

…

Caroline: 

Caroline had dropped Tessa off at her house and then headed back. She called Josh, telling him she’d be there soon. She asked if anyone else was mentioned on the will. He said an Emma Swan and Draco Malfoy were. Caroline couldn’t believe they both changed their last names. Were they not proud of being a Forbes? 

Caroline sighed and emptied out her mug with the two kissing red reindeer. It was her favourite cup, the first one she got after Emma had left for Christmas. 

It was her favourite because the reindeer seemed so happy, even though they weren’t real. Caroline then heard laughter and saw Emma and Draco coming down the stairs, enjoying each other’s company. Caroline couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously as she watched them seem to be happy while she suffered. 

They seemed to notice Caroline was watching them and they stopped. 

“Ready to go?”

Caroline nodded and put her mug into the sink. She then headed out the door straight to the bug. Emma came round and unlocked it and Caroline hopped in the back seat, while Draco sat shot gun. Emma drove them and Caroline was surprised that she knew where she was going. 

They pulled up into a gravel parking lot, where the sign, in neon, stood tall and proud, reading, “Lawyers: Just For You.”

It had to be the worst sign created ever, but Josh was the newest and the nicest lawyer in the firm, and Caroling trusted him the best as did her mom. 

The crew got out of the car and walked into the building where a receptionist with straight blonde hair sat with a Bluetooth in her ear. 

“Hi! Welcome to Lawyer’s Firm. Can I help you?”

Emma spoke up. “Um yeah we’re here to see about a will for Elizabeth Forbes?”

“Ah yes! Here you are. Mr. Lucas will be out in a second. Let me just buzz him. Mr. Lucas? Yes theyre are three people to see you here about Mrs. Forbes will? Okay I will. You can head on up. Take the stairs, then turn left and walk to the door labeled Josh Lucas. He’ll greet you there.”

The trio nodded and made their way, following the receptionist’s instructions. Once they arrived at the door, Caroline knocked and they heard a faint, come in.

She opened it and she saw Josh stand up, with a smile on his face.

“Caroline. Glad you could make it.”

“As if I could miss this.”

She gave him a hug and she felt him tense. 

“What? Oh.”

He was staring at Emma. 

“Wow….um hello. My name is Josh Lucas. You must be…?”

“Emma Swan.”

“Yes. You’re in the will. It’s uncanny you look just like her.”

Emma shifted uncomfortably. “Well…I am kind of her…daughter?”

“Oh…wait…Emma Forbes? No way. It’s me Josh Lucas remember?  Ruby’s brother?”

Caroline watched as Emma’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh my gosh! Um hi!”

“It’s great to see you! I didn’t think…but here you are!”

“Uh yeah…”

“Well anyway. It’s great to see you again. I’ll just have to tell Ruby. But onto why you guys really came here. Your mother’s will.”

“Oh Josh? This is my brother Draco.” said Caroline. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Really? I thought the whole town knew?”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and Caroline shot her a look. No one knew about Draco? 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Said Emma, obviously wanting to get out of the room. 

“Right. Of course. So, your mother left a few things to each of you. Only you three were mentioned and I can see now why. So first, are these letters.”

Caroline watched as Josh pulled out three envelopes. All were slender and white, with each person’s name scrawled on them in her mother’s handwriting. 

“So for you Draco she left you every book in the library for your, and I quote, “yearning for more knowledge.” She also left you this gold ball. I’ve got no idea what it is but I’m assuming you do?”

Draco nodded and Caroline saw tears begin to form. 

“For you Caroline, your mother left you this key, and this map.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. And for you Emma, your mother left you the house and the land, the yellow bug, her practice.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped. “WHAT?”

“Caroline what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? My mother left everything important to her to a daughter who hates her and the most loyal daughter gets….nothing?”

“I’m sorry Caroline but that was your mother’s will. I can’t change that.”

Caroline huffed and shot up out of her chair and stormed out of the office, needing to cool off because she was beyond angry. How could her mother just leave her in the dust. A key and a map? What the hell was Caroline supposed to do with that? Nothing! Absolutely nothing? What could a key even go to? 

…

Emma:

Emma sat in the office drumming her fingers on the armrest of the chair.

“I’ve never seen Caroline act that way.”

“It’s mom’s death. It’s been hard on her.”

Josh really had no idea but Emma did. And she felt guilty, she really did. But things were out of her control and Emma couldn’t handle it. 

“I’ll go after her. C’mon Draco. We’ve got to head back. Thanks Josh. I’m sure Caroline will get over it. Did Mom give any indication what the key would go to?”

“It should say in Caroline’s letter.”

Emma nodded. That made sense. She waved bye to Josh and she and Draco headed out back to the car. Caroline was nowhere to be found and Emma hoped she had headed back home. 

They drove past everything, silent on the way there but Emma was curious as to the golden ball. 

“Draco, what’s up with the golden ball?”

“It was something I loved as a kid. I never knew where she got it but it was special to me. I don’t know why but there was just something about it…I don’t know.”

Emma nodded as they pulled into their driveway. She noticed another car in the driveway. A gray Saturn. 

_Wonder who’s here._

Emma got out of the car and Draco and her headed to the front door, they opened it and Emma was relieve to see Caroline sitting at the island but there was a man with her. He was old, Emma would say in his early fifties. His hair was a dirty blonde with gray wisps in it. His face held wrinkles but you could tell he was handsome. He turned and Emma gasped, dropped her keys, and bolted. 

She ran out onto the street. She hadn’t wanted to run into him, but now she realized it was inevitable. Of course he was still connected with Caroline, he was their father after all. Of course he would show up…but now…Now he’d want to reconnect, to make up excuse and Emma didn’t want that. She knew the truth and she didn’t want to hear his side. 

“Emma wait!”

“Get away from me.”

“You’ll make a scene Emma. Come inside. Please.”

Emma shook off his hand that had grabbed onto her arms. She walked away, her hair blowing in the now harsh wind. 

“Emma…”

“No. You don’t get a say in anything.”

“Emma it’s been eleven years.”

“So what? Did you marry her?”

“Emma…”

“Did. You. Marry. Her.”

“Yes.”

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. Of course he fucking did. What a bastard. 

“I will never understand why mom married a whore like you. 

“EMMA! That is no way to speak to your-“

“My what? You died to me the day I saw you and her together. I kicked you out of my life as fast as possible because no one, especially Mom deserved that. I knew you two fought but god!”

“Emma…”

“Fuck off. Stay away from me. In fact stay away from Caroline.”

“She’s my daughter Emma.”

“Yeah but I’m her guardian now. Not you so if I tell you to stay away… _you’ll stay away_. Got it?”

Emma began walking away from the street, heading into the center of the town anyway to get away from him. 

“When will you ever let me explain?”

_Never. You don’t need to explain your actions. I understand you perfectly clear David James Nolan. Dad._

…

David James Nolan was a tool. A bastard. A dick. Whatever awful name that existed for men…that was Emma’s Dad. He was a man cursed by what all men are. Beautiful women. And did he fall hard. 

Her name…the mistress…was Mary Margaret. She was a sweet woman, Emma’s homeroom teacher in grade school. She assumed the flirtations had started at parent teacher interviews. Her dad was filling for sheriff as Emma’s mom was pregnant with Caroline at the time. He showed up, which he’d never done before, it had always been Liz who came but nevertheless he was there and Emma was happy because for once her father was with her instead of working. 

But alas her innocence blinded her because he was really there for her. Mary Margaret. And soon one thing led to another and Emma saw them together. _Romantically_ , and everything crashed down around her. Emma had no idea how long it went on for, and he married her too. 

There is more to the story of course but Emma refused to let her thoughts drift. She needed that anger, it made her who she was.

 Emma stormed into a place called Granny’s Grill. There was one thing she need and she hoped that the diner had some alcohol. 

“Hey there. Can I help you?”

Emma looked up and saw a waitress with lots of red. Red lipstick, red streaks, red clothes. 

“Uh yeah do you have anything to drink?”

“We’ve got coffee or tea. Juice, water.”

“I’m hoping for something a little bit stronger than that.”

“Ah I see. Well the Jolly Roger will probably have what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks.”

Emma smiled and turned around and left the diner the girl in red watching her. There was something familiar about her that tugged at Emma’s brain, but she couldn’t remember.

The Jolly Roger was located on the outskirts of town seeing as it didn’t quite fit in with the town’s homey and quaint style. But it was something that screamed home to Emma considering the many bars and pubs she visited in Manhattan. She grinned at the neon sign that flashed a boat with the Jolly Roger flag. 

This was definitely home. 

…

Emma sat on a barstool and the counter, waiting for someone to come and take her order. She looked around and noticed some people playing pool. Her mind, used to profiling any character from bounty hunting, immediately  started anaylzing the people. She saw one woman, clearly a cougar, dressed with a short, tight, leather mini skirt, with a loose fitted top that hung to her waist but not her breasts. The men were enthralled. 

Then there were the drunks in the corner. She saw one who wore a toque, with a marshmallow vest, forest green. He seemed angry, and married. Emma felt bad for the wife, or maybe that’s why he was drinking. 

“What can I get you lass?”

Emma turned around to face the bartender and was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. 

The man was hot. Scratch that. Gorgeous, with a fit body (Emma could feel herself drooling), messy yet oh so perfect hair that was black, lovely looking biceps, and too blue eyes that can entrance and get you lost in them for centuries. 

Emma shook her head, surprised and angry with her sudden inability to talk. She looked at the bartender and he was smirking! The bastard. 

“I’ll have a whole bottle of whiskey. You’re best.”

The man raised an eyebrow and her and nodded. “As you wish.”

And one more thing to add to that list of gorgeousness that he is, he had a bloody brilliant accent that made your legs go weak. Oh how she hated this man. 

“There you go love.”

And he does pet names. Lass, love, what’s next? 

“Thanks.”

“So what’s a lovely lady like yourself doing all alone at this time of night?”

Now it was Emma’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Was he coming onto her? Two can play that game.

“It’s eight. Hardly at this “time of night.”” 

Yes she did include air quotations. Fingers and everything. 

“Lass, no one really starts drinking till say twelve. In the morning.”

He leaned across the counter, both arms crossed peering at her. 

“Who hurt you today love?”

“Who broke your heart?”

Oh yes. Emma may not know anything but she knew body language. She really should have a PhD in it. He was tense around her, because despite what his brain said, he was interested in her. He used flirtations as a defense. Women would only see him as a tumble in the sheets and he never has to worry about a broken heart again. Yeah she knew him. And yet she didn’t know his name. 

“Perceptive aren’t you lass?”

Emma shrugged. Heck she had her fair share of heartbreak. It’s never hard to recognize a kindred spirit. Not that Emma would ever admit that to him let alone anyone. 

“Were you ever in love?”

“No.”

_Maybe I was. Once._

She kept the thought to herself. Just because she knew him sort of, didn’t mean she needed to tell him that. 

“Then why be here? Drinking thy sorrows away?”

Emma snorted. He was really laying it on her the charm. Now she just waited for the innuendos.

“I know of better ways to cure a broken heart.” He winked. 

_And there’s the innuendo._

“Like hell.”

“You wound me lass.”

Emma shrugged. She barely knew the guy. She shouldn’t care. Right?

“Besides, you’re somewhat of an open book.”

Emma turned to face him, putting the tenth shot down after shooting it down. Where had the other shots gone? 

“Oh pray tell.”

“You were abandoned by those you love most. They didn’t believe you or didn’t want to believe you. Because of that you are closed up and afraid, unwilling to talk, to reveal yourself.”

Emma was shocked. How did he? Is he a profiler? HOW DID HE FIGURE THAT OUT? Because Emma Swan was if anything most certainly NOT an open book. Emma decided she had had enough of this…bartender. What was his name? She checked the name tag. 

_Killian Jones_

Emma shook her head and then went to stand up but toppled. She figured she had more than twenty shots of tequila. Or was it whiskey she ordered? She couldn’t remember. 

“Lass, are you alright to get home by yourself?”

“I’m fine.”

Emma took one step and triped over her two feet. 

“I’m walking you home. WADE! I’m leaving okay?”

“Gotcha buddy!”

Killian threw the bar towel on the counter and took off his apron, coming around to help Emma. She shrugged him off but he seemed persistent on helping. 

“Fine.”

Emma wrapped her arm around his waist as did he with her. They walked out of Jolly Roger and began walking towards her place. Emma stumbled a bit as Killian walked her home. They got to her front door and Killian stayed at the bottom of the porch as Emma walked up seeming to regained her balance. Emma huffed and turned to face him, sarcasm all over her face. 

“What gentleman.”

“I’m always a gentleman. In more ways than one.”

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Goodnight Killian.”

“I never got your name!”

“I never gave it.”

“That’s not fair love.”

“Nothings fair in love and war.”

And with that Emma shut the door and headed up to her room for some good night rest. She needed it. 

…

Killian: 

Killian sighed and kicked a rock as he walked to his apartment. That blonde hair girl…she was something. Killian immediately thought she was the sheriff but then realized she only looked like the sheriff. She must be the sheriff’s daughter. But didn’t she have only one daughter?

Killian had moved from Ireland two years ago after the whole ordeal with Milah and his parents. It was a long and bothersome story, one the Killian regretted having to live. 

So he left to start over. A new beginning. He met Wade Kinsella, the biggest country guy Killian knows, met him one day. They live across from each other in the apartments. They became best friends and Wade offered him a job at the Jolly Roger, the bar in Storybrooke Falls, Maine. 

He wondered who the blonde siren was (because really she was a siren, enticing men with her looks and her voice. Yes, he found her voice incredibly sexy). Killian figured he’d ask Wade when he got home. 

He continued walking down the street, his mind refusing to leave the blonde beauty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that’s the first Killian POV! Aha whose excited that he has appeared? Klaus and Hermione won’t show up till later or maybe next chapter….depends. Anywho please review! 
> 
> Fungumunguss


	4. Old School

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how_

_**Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity**_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_\--Old School, Hedley_

Caroline: 

Caroline had heard Emma enter in late last night having a conversation with a random stranger who she had never met or seen before. Yes he was handsome (she had snuck a peek through the window) but her sister was being… _a loose cannon_. 

That was wrong. If anything Caroline should be loose and Emma should look after the family. But Caroline knew that alcohol was never the answer, something Emma had yet to learn, and knew that she’d have to look after everyone.  

She had to be Elizabeth Forbes. Of course she was too young to be the sheriff, but she still could try. And leaving the practice to Emma? The station? What was her mother thinking. Clearly she hadn’t because Emma had come in last night absolutely wasted. What kind of sheriff does that? Not a good one. 

Caroline turned the envelope in her hand. The last words of her mother to her. She delicately traced her name, feeling the ink bumps, trying to picture her mother writing it. 

She didn’t want to open it, and yet she did. She was at an impasse, trying to figure out what her mother would say to her before she actually read the words. She came up with nothing. She was about to open it when she heard Emma coming down the stairs. 

“Morning.”

Emma was clutching her head (obviously an awful hangover) and walked to the coffee machine and began making a cup. 

“Who was the guy last night?”

Caroline heard Emma drop her cup in the sink. She smirked. 

“Just a gentleman.”

Caroline turned around and saw a smile on Emma’s face but it disappeared quickly. 

“Uh huh…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I thought I’d go to the station today just in case you were wondering.”

“Okay, I’ll drive you. I have to go there anyway. It’s my first day on the job.”

“Job?”

“Yeah I ran into Derek Morgan when I went to get Mom’s stuff. He offered me the position of sheriff. I took it.”

Caroline gasped. So much fro taking over her mother’s business. Emma had beaten her to the punch, without even trying. 

“Hey Caroline? Is Mystic High still running?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I was thinking of signing Draco up. He may be eighteen but he should finish his last year of education right?”

“Yeah that makes sense.”

“Good. I think I’ll go tell him then head to the station…you coming?”

“I think I’ll just stay home and keep on working on the funeral.” 

“How’s that going?”

“Alright.”

Caroline heard Emma walk over and rest a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard Care, it’s hard on all of us.”

Caroline shoved off Emma’s hand and grabbed all her stuff and headed up to her room. She really didn’t feel like dealing with Emma’s supposed sympathy right now. She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door, leaving Emma all alone in her wake. 

…

Emma: 

Emma sighed and walked up the stairs to Draco’s room. She slowly opened it to find him still in bed. His room was green with silver accents scattered around. 

“Draco?”

“Go away.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to you. Get dressed and meet me downstairs okay? I’ll give you some coffee.”

Draco mumbled something into his pillow and Emma shook her head and laughed and headed downstairs to make the coffee. 

She was at the counter when the doorbell rang. She opened it and met a brown haired girl, with brown eyes. Her hair reminded Emma of a lion’s mane. Untameable. The girl seemed determined and Emma wonder what she could be up to. 

“Can I help you?”

“yes. I heard you’re the new sheriff?”

“I am.”

“Perfect. I lost my cat and have no idea where he went. Here is a picture. His name is Crookshanks and he weighs about4 pounds.”

Emma looked at the picture. It was an ugly cat, something that she couldn’t stand seeing. “Alright I’ll get on this.”

“Thank you.”

The girl left and Emma quirked an eyebrow up wondering who exactly she was and what she was doing. She shrugged figuring she’d tell Derek when she got to the station. Finally Draco came down the stairs and Emma and him jumped in the bug and headed out. 

…

“So where are we going?”

“Mystic High. It was my and Caroline’s highschool.”

“We’re going to school?!”

“No, you’re going to school. I’m taking you and then signing you up. You’ll probably start tomorrow.”

“Seriously? School?”

“Yes. I know right now is a difficult time for all of us with Mom’s funeral next week, but I figured we’d need some normalcy in our lives. Granted you went to a private school, so this is not going to be the same but still.”

 Emma looked over and saw him nod. 

“Here we are.”

Emma looked up at the massive Ivy League high school she had attended when she still lived in Storybrooke Falls. Inside it looked like the typical high school in the movies but on the outside it screamed rich and pompous. 

“Alright, let’s go inside.”

Draco nodded and both of them got out of the bug and headed off to the school, heading inside. 

…

Draco: 

Draco shivered as he walked the empty halls of Mystic High with Emma beside him. It wasn’t anything interesting, but the school’s colours were red and silver, a combination he’d never thought he’d see. Considering his house colours were green and silver.  

Emma led the pair to the office and she asked to the see the principal to the secretary. “He’ll be with you in a second.” 

Emma nodded and she and Draco sat down in the stairs checking out the office. 

“You went here?”

“Yeah. Long time ago.”

“It’s not something to look at.”

“Hey! You grew up in a posh school away from home in _London England_. Of course it’s not up to your standards.” 

Draco saw Emma smirk from beside him, her green eyes extremely playful.  He rolled his eyes in response. A man then came in with sandy blonde hair and dark fuzz around his mouth. He was muscular and wore a navy blue coloured shirt with dark brown jeans. His hair went down to the bottom of his neck, and the man ran his hand through it. 

“Sawyer?”

The man turned around an blinked. Once. Twice. “Emma?”

Emma stood up and smiled and gave him a hug. “You’re the principal here? Never would have guessed.”

Sawyer smirked and looked Emma from the bottom to the top. “You look good.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself cowboy.”

“Can we please not use the nicknames?” 

Draco curled his fists as he saw Emma flirt with his soon to be principal. He coughed, demanding the attention get back to him. It seemed to snap the pair out of whatever bubble they were in. 

“Right. Well I am here to sign up my brother, Draco for school.”

Sawyer arched an eyebrow at that. “no kidding. You have family?”

Emma punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up.”

He laughed. “Sure. Let’s head into my office and we’ll discuss details.”

Draco and Emma nodded and followed Sawyer into his office. He went around and sat behind his desk with Emma and Draco at the front. He opened up a window on his computer and looked at them and then back at the screen. 

“Okay so I need to know his previous school and full name. What was it?”

Emma looked at Draco. “Hogwarts and my name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy.”

“The private school?”

“Yeah.”

“You must have good grades and judging by the look of your report cards…wow. These are quite impressive. You’d be a real asset to this school.” 

Emma looked down at Draco with fondness, and Draco could feel the pride radiating off of her onto him. For once Draco felt light, happy. His father had never seemed to be proud of him and the pride Emma had in and of him made him feel loved. He looked at Emma and saw her eyes were watery. He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in, squeezing it. 

“Anyway. I can sign you up right now and you’ll start next week. How does that sound Draco?”

“It sounds good. Thanks….”

“Mr. Ford. James Ford.”

“Why the Sawyer then?”

Emma burst out laughing and Sawyer glared at her. “Don’t worry about it bud.”

Emma kept laughing and slowly got out. “Thanks James.”

“No problem. Anything for a best friend. It’s good to see you again Emma. Thought you’d forgotten about us.”

“You with Kate yet? Or did your sister, Juliet, get in the way?”

“Juliet left with jack. They eloped.”

“No kidding. Never saw that coming.”

“Neither did we. She never striked anyone as a loose cannon.” 

“So you and Kate?”

“Going on three years.” 

“Married?”

“No. But I plan on it.”

“Good. This has been a long time coming.”

“Yeah. You should visit Robin. She’s on the Storybrooke News now.”

“No kidding! Well I’ll see what I can do.”

“She’s been your best friend for years. You two were inseparable in high school. You broke her heart when you left. You owe her an explanation.”

Draco stood outside of the office listening to them and then Emma walked out. “See ya Sawyer.”

“See ya blondie.”

…

Draco followed Emma through the halls. She looked at her clock and said “Oh no.”

Draco looked up. “What?”

“Bell. RUN!”

Draco watched as Emma booked it out of the school and he looked in shock at her, thinking what a crazy sister he had. Then the bell went and he finally dawned on him why Emma ran out of the school like a bullet. 

After the bell was down, the classroom doors opened and students came bustling out of the classrooms, eager to get to their next class. They pushed and shoved Draco and he turned around and SMACK! Ran right into someone. 

“Oh I’m –” 

“Save it.”

He looked over at the girl. Her hair was bushy, her teeth slightly out of shape, she had books scattered all over the floor.

“Um excuse me?” No one talked to Draco Malfoy that way. The nerve!

She looked him straight in the eye, completely unimpressed. She scanned him and scoffed. “You’re a typical rich spoiled kid who believes himself to be the greatest. God! Why do you have to come here out of all places?! Go somewhere else like…like… Hogwarts! That stupid preppy school for snobs just like you!”

“I did go there.”

She stared at him, dumbfounded and then stormed away going off about rich spoiled brats. Draco looked questioningly after her, wondering if he should mention to Sawyer that he had an insane girl in his school. 

“Hermione Granger. The school’s top student in every academic subject. She’s a bit of a stick in the mud though. Shame, casue she’s got such potential.”

Draco looked at the boy beside him. He had brown hair which formed a cow lick on his forehead which looked rather stylish. He wore brown corduroy pants and a Calvin Klein shirt of light blue. He had a straight, thin black tie on and brown boots they had laces but were thin, fitting to his ankles. 

“Kurt Hummel. And you are?”

“Draco Malfoy. I just moved here with my sisters.”

“New kid huh? And you’re from Hogwarts? Why come to a dreary place like this?”

“My mom’s funeral.”

“Oh I’m so sorry! Wow….um who was your….oh wait…your mom was Elizabeth Forbes? No kidding.”

“Yeah. It’s something we don’t really feel like explaining.”

“Oh okay. I got it. well if you need a tour let me know Draco, I’d be happy to help.”

Draco nodded and then saw a boy with blonde hair that swept into bangs across his forehead and was out a bit. He was decently attractive but had trout lips. 

“Oh and Draco this is Sam Evans. Local sports star and has the biggest crush on the glee club star Mercedes Jones. You’ll see her around. She isn’t hard to miss.”

“Uh okay?”

“Hey man. Look new kids here are totally welcome. You should have a try out for the football team.”

“Draco! Let’s go! When I tell you to run you run! And who are these people?”

The boys stared at Emma. Sam was in shock from how good Emma looked, and Kurt gasped at her fashion style. 

“Emma this is Kurt and Sam.”

“Nice to meet you boys. Alright Draco we’ve got to get going. I’ve got to get to the station and you need to help Caroline.”

Draco nodded and waved goodbye to the two new boys he met. He followed Emma out of the school and to her car where the drove off, Draco back home, and Emma to the station. 


	5. Lullaby

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

**_Because you're not done_ **

**_You're far too young_ **

_And the best is yet to come_

_\--Lullaby, Nickelback_

Emma: 

Emma dropped off Draco at the house and she headed onto the station to get started on her job. Storybrooke Falls was a sleepy town, and she highly doubted there would be any drama but a missing cat. 

The bell chimed, and she saw Derek look up and smile at her. “Hey Emma. Welcome to the office.”

“Ah thanks though I think I’ve been here before.”

“Maybe, but you never got an official tour.”

“Well then…I guess I am new.”

Derek laughed and stood up and motioned for Emma to follow him so he could give her a tour. 

“So these are the cells, we’ve got three, this is our coffee machine, the filing cabinet, my desk, the front door, the mug shot center, and finally your desk.”

“That’s it? I feel like there is more.”

“Did you see the size of the station? Most of it is the garage for the patrol car.”

“Ah. I see.”

“Yeah. We don’t get much money from Mayor Mills.”

“Why not? Isn’t the police or sheriff run by the government?”

“That’s the thing, I refused to let Regina, Ms. Mills, have a say in anything. She’s got a knack for putting her nose where it doesn’t belong. She knows everyone’s business and it’s annoying beyond all belief. Sure she has good intentions but are they really?”

Emma nodded, seeing where Derek was coming from. “The mayor is…Regina Mills right?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“Her mom Cora Mills was the mayor when I was in Storybrooke Falls. Regina is four years older than I. So when I was seventeen she was twenty one…now she’s…what? Thirty two?”

“Yeah. She’s in a relationship too. With some guy younger than her. He’s a teacher at the elementary school.”

“Any idea what his name is?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t really go to the school ever. Your mom always did.”

“I see. Well I’ve got a job for us to do.”

“Really? What?”

“Some girl came up to me well to my house and told me her cat was missing.”

Derek laughed. “Let me guess. Brown hair and brown eyes? Fiery temper?”

“Yeah actually.”

“That would be Hermione Granger the prodigy child of Tristan and Rory DuGray.”

“Who?”

“They’re new in town. Actually Hermione is adopted by the two. Her parents died in a car accident. When they adopted her they moved here because they didn’t want her to leave her whole life behind to be with strangers.”

“Nice people.”

“Rory’s a sweet woman. Editor at the local newspaper, the Story Gazette. Her husband, Tristan, is a retired military sergeant. He was injured in a battle and was forced to reitre early. He now tells kids stories in his free time at the library. They’re good people and Hermione is quite happy with them.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah. Her cat goes missing all the time though. Don’t worry about it, it’ll return home to her in probably a day.”

Emma nodded and headed back to her desk to do some non-existent paper work for her job. She did check the bills though, and began going through the forms Josh had sent to her place to go through to transfer everything from her mother’s will to Emma’s ownership. She still had the letter and she refused to open it. Emma didn’t know what her mother would say and in all honesty, she wasn’t prepared. There could be _anything_ in that letter, from a lecture to a sorrowful apology. 

It had been a couple hours since Emma had last been in the foyer of the station. Sure the station was small but she did actually get her own office, separated by glass walls that had those white lines painted across to look like blinds. She heard Derek laugh and wondered what he was up to. At first she figured he was talking to his wife, but then she heard another voice that was deep and rich and wait a second…. _Irish_. 

Emma shot out of her chair and walked outside her office to find Killian standing there with a bag of groceries in his hand laughing and joking with Derek who had his feet up on his desk and was lounging back in his chair. Emma raised an eyebrow and coughed. 

Derek and Killian turned towards her and Derek had the decency to look sheepish as he was caught not working. Not that Emma could blame him, that had nothing to do. But Killian on the other hand…

That bastard was smirking and looking way too appreciatory at Emma for her liking. She glared and it made his smirk go even wider. 

“Derek…don’t you have work to be doing?”

“Right sorry Emma. I’ll get right on that.”

“So Emma…intiruging name lass. I wonder what the last name could possibly be.”

“None of your damn business Jones.”

“Charming as always. Well I bid you adieu fair maiden. Till next time. See you Derek.”

And with a bow and a flourish Killian was out the door walking back to his apartment. Emma’s eyes were wide and then she rolled them. Derek was trying to hold in a laugh but it didn’t last long and soon he was pealing into bursts of laughter. 

“Go back to work Morgan.”

“Right. Gotcha.”

Emma rolled her eyes and headed back into her office, dying for the alone time that she so badly craved. 

…

Draco: 

Draco stretched as soon as Emma dropped him off and he then headed into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He ended up finding Caroline at the dining room table which was in front of the island in the kitchen and behind the big window at the front of the house. She had papers spread out all over and was writing something down furiously. He peered over the island and saw the she was working on the funeral. She seemed almost done and Draco didn’t want to disturb her. 

He looked around and noticed a door slightly ajar. He’d never knew there was a room behind the staircase, in a little hallway that wasn’t noticeable from any angle but where Draco stood. He looked over at Caroline again but she was too concentrated in her work. Draco quietly walked over to the door. He pushed it open and gasped at what he saw. 

On the floor lay a massive white cloth tarp covering the hardwood floor. Around the walls were paintings and drawings. Sketches and pictures all created by hand. In the middle was an easel with a canvas on it. The canvas had sketching on it, but no paint. There was a picture attached to the corner of the wooden easel. Draco peered at it and sighed. 

It was a picture of the family, when they were all young. Big smiles on their faces as they had their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. Like one big happy family. 

He wondered if the drawing had been created by his mother and left untouched. Or maybe it was Caroline and she simply hadn’t finished it yet. He continued to look around in awe of the talent that surrounded him. 

“What are you doing?”

Draco whipped around to find Caroline staring at him with a tiny hint of fury in her eyes. 

“Are these yours?”

“Doesn’t matter what they are. You shouldn’t be here.” 

Draco swept past Caroline and headed back to the kitchen for his original mission, to get food. He peered over his shoulder though hand saw Caroline sigh and take the canvas off the easel, look at it, and then throw it against a wall. 

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“No I didn’t, but I just was in that kind of mood I guess.”

Draco nodded and moved to the fridge as Caroline went back to her workplace. “Draco…why did you leave?”

Draco swallowed and looked at Caroline, shocked that she didn’t know. “Dad took me away. He told me that mom left us. It made sense because I never saw her again. So figured Dad was right. So we moved. To London.”

“What are you talking about? Dad is here in Storybrooke.”

Draco bowed his head and took a deep breath. No one had ever told Caroline that Draco was her half-brother. They had the same mother, but not the same dad. Emma knew, and it had taken it fairly well, though was not pleased. But no one told Caroline. Draco didn’t know why but it seemed to be something their mother should tell her. Not him or Emma. 

“Do we have any food in this place? I’m starving.”

Draco knew that Caroline knew that he was avoiding the topic. But she let it drop and for that Draco was thankful. 

“Should be some in the cupboards.”

Draco nodded and moved to the cupboards and noticed a bunch of flyers on the counter. He picked them up and shuffled through them his eyes landing on a typed one. 

It wasn’t anything special, wasn’t glossy or a pretty colour. It was just a white sheet of paper with black ink scattered on the page in the form of words. What caught Draco’s eye though was the fact that it was advertising an art store. He looked over at Caroline and wondered if maybe she’d be interested. 

“Caroline?”

“Hm?”

“Have you heard of this place?”

“What?”

“The Paint Diaries?”

“No. What is it?”

“It’s an art shop that just opened up I’m assuming. It seems to be a private business. You should check it out.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Draco gave her a pointed look. After seeing that room it only made sense. Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes.  

“You really want me to check out some dingy art store?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Why?”

“Because Caroline you’re the one taking mom’s death the hardest. Art seems to be something you’re passionate about. Something that helps you cope. But you’ve distance it from yourself believing that when you paint or sketch you’re forgetting mom and you don’t want ot forget her.”

“You won’t forget her Caroline, if anything, it will help you remember her. She probably loved your art considering you have a room devoted to it. Make her proud.”

With that Draco left Caroline to her thoughts hoping he got through to her. He had noticed her distance and it hurt. He knew she was innocent to what went down. Even Draco didn’t know everything. But Caroline need her family. They all needed each other, and Draco decided he would do what he can to bring them back together. 

…

Caroline: 

Caroline stared at the flyer in her hands. Draco made sense…and Caroline really wanted to go. She looked at her blackberry and with determination picked it up and texted Tessa to meet her at her house. Caroline then grabbed her bag, threw her wallet inside and her keys and then headed out the door. 

She saw Tessa come out of her house. Caroline gripped tighter onto the flyer and walked towards Tessa. 

“Tess!”

“Yeah Care? What’s up?”

“Do you want to go shopping?”

“Uh yeah! Totally!”

“Great! I found this flyer and I kinda want to check the place out.”

Caroline handed Tessa the flyer and saw a smile grow on Tessa’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…it’s good to see you getting back into this Care.” 

Tessa then gave Caroline a big hug and Caroline hugged her back, shocked. She wasn’t getting back into it. she was just checking it out. Nothing more or less. 

“Let’s just go on over alright?”

“Of course. To infinity and beyond! Or I guess to the Paint Diaries and beyond. Weird name.”

Caroline laughed as Tessa talked to herself and the she ran up and linked her arm through Tessa’s. “Let’s go shopping.”

… 

The little bell above the door at The Paint Diaries chimed and Caroline took a tentative step in followed by Tessa. The store wasn’t big and it seemed rather messy. There were shelves in front of them covered in paintbrushes of various sizes. There were also paint cans and simple bottles paint. To the right the wall was covered in paintings, to the left were blank canvas. Each thing in the store had a hand written price tag on it. A little tag with pen, stating the cost. Most of the things were expensive but Caroline couldn’t help but be taken by the beauty of the store. 

Caroline went into the aisle of already existing paintings. The canvases were splattered with colours. Different hues lighting up the page. But there was one picture that caught Caroline’s attention right away. 

It was a picture of horses running along a beach towards her, the water splashing and their manes flowing. It was a beautiful picture for sure and the strokes made by the brush were exquisite.

“Like it love?”

But not as gorgeous as the man behind her. Blue eyes, blonde hair, the tiny bit of fuzz. Can anyone say stunningly good looking?

“I painted it myself.”

Oh. And the _accent to die for?_ Caroline was pretty sure she’d gone to heaven. Caroline though realized he spoke to her and she shook her head. The man was older than her….probably in his late twenties which was unfortunate for Caroline who only nineteen. 

“You did? It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. Do you paint?”

“I used to.”

“Why did you stop?”

Caroline looked at the stranger and smiled a small smile. “Too many memories.”

With that Caroline left the painting and then strode over to the paints to see what colours existed. There were pastels and charcoal colours, bright and dark shades, and many others. It was a vast collection no doubt and probably cost a fortune to import. 

Caroline was looking at a soft pink in particular, called pink lace. She loved the feminine touch it seemed to bring and wonder about creating a picture in all shades of pink. Like a lullaby. It could work…

“It’s beautiful. Just like you love.”

Caroline whipped around and found herself pinned underneath the man’s arms as they were on either side of her. His breath fanned over her face and she felt goosebumps rise and pleasure sink in. She swallowed and looked into the depths of his blue/green eyes and she noticed him moving his lips closer to hers. Caroline’s breath hitched and as fast as she could kneed him in the groin and ran out of the aisle to the door. 

Tessa was standing there looking at the jars of paint that were on the tiny wooden shelf by the door. Caroline grabbed her arm and ran out of the store dragging Tessa behind her and out onto the street. 

…

Emma: 

Emma was driving back to the house when she saw Caroline running out of some art store and onto the street dragging Tessa behind her. Emma stopped the car and got out, concern etched in her face. Caroline saw her and ran up and threw Tessa and herself into the car. 

“Caroline what happened?”

“The store owner…”

Emma looked over Caroline to make sure she was okay. She seemed fine and a tiny bit of relief flooded into Emma. She looked over back to the store and around the street. No one in miles. Taking a look at Caroline again, profiling her, she noticed Caroline was aroused. That wasn’t good.  

“Stay here.”

Emma stormed off to the shop called the Paint Diaries where Caroline had come out from. She went inside and saw a man on the ground, clutching his crotch. He seemed to be in pain and Emma only assumed that Caroline emitted the damage. 

_Good going girl._

She walked up to the stranger, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him up to his feet, gasping and throwing him so he crashed into his counter. 

“You.”

“Oh bloody hell.”

Emma shook her head and scanned the man in front of her. The bail jumper, Klaus Mikaelson. Of all the places he of course had to be here. Emma had been told to track him because he had stolen some art and had ran. When he was caught he escaped and then Emma was called into the picture. Hunt him down, get him, and get the painting. 

Funny how an art thief opens up an art store. 

“What the hell are you doing here Klaus?”

“Looking to start over.”

Emma laughed. “You? You’re looking to escape. They’d never find you in this small town would they?”

“Well I did get sent out scot free. Happens when the bail jumper is informed she made the wrong conviction.”

“You were plenty guilty and you know it.”

“Maybe. But remains to be seen now, doesn’t it?”

Emma huffed and crossed her arms looking around at the place. 

“How much of this is stolen?”

“None of it.”

“None of those paintings?”

“I painted those myself.”

So he was an actual artist. Huh. Emma shook her mind and focus on why she came in here. Caroline. 

“Stay away from the blonde Klaus.”

Emma noticed Klaus’s mind whirring a mile per minute and she did not like it. He was planning something, and it certainly wasn’t in her favour. 

“I’m serious Klaus. Stay away from Caroline. I’m sheriff and I have no moral issues arresting you.”

“Moving up are we?” He had a maniacal grin. 

“No, but I will kick your ass just like did last time only this time it’ll be harder, to the point where you can’t even move.”

Emma smirked when she saw Klaus go to protect his stomach. She smiled a sweet smile and left the store marching back over to her car to take the girls home. 

She couldn’t wait to get out of the town. 

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**Fungumunguss**

 


	6. Atlas

_Sometimes the wire must tense for the note_

_Caught in the fire, say oh_

**_We're about to explode_ **

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world_

-          _Atlas, Coldplay_

 

Draco: 

It was the week of the funeral, Draco had begun to attend Mystic High and it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. It was a safe haven away from home though where Caroline was in a more emotional state than ever and Emma was rarely home always at the station, working late. Draco knew the week would take a toll on them but he never thought it to be this bad. 

And for him? Draco had immediately dived straight into his work to catch up. He was in his room most nights, and only came out for food and bathroom breaks. 

It was unhealthy. And he knew that. But he couldn’t help but dive further and further into the shell he had begun to put himself in. He was an outcast at Hogwarts and would certainly be an outcast here at Mystic High. But the students had other plans. 

Draco was sitting in the library studying up on Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece when Kurt walked in and sat down at the desk beside him with Mercedes. 

“Draco you’re in here too much.”

Draco’s silver eyes looked up at them and rolled. This would be the fifth time they’ve tried this week to get him to move. It wasn’t going to happen. 

“Seriously you’re turning into Hermione Granger…”

Mercedes nodded, agreeing with Kurt. “Draco try doing some school clubs like Glee!”

“I don’t sing.”

“Fine, try a sports club…like I don’t know…soccer?”

“Guys I don’t have time for sports or anything extra-curricular. I’m trying to catch up and with this funeral looming over me…”

The group grew quiet and solemn. Kurt and Mercedes nodded and Kurt patted Draco on the shoulder. The duo stood up and left Draco to his own thoughts. 

Draco sighed and hit his head on the table. Why oh why did he do that? Everything goes fine and then boom! Draco had to go and sour it. The funeral was in two days and he was on edge. But could you blame him? 

Draco sighed and packed up his bags and figured that he should head home. It was afterschool and Emma might be home and if she was she’d be ordering take out again no doubt. Caroline would be working another shift. She seemed to be at work all the time or planning the funeral. 

His sisters were turning into workaholics… or they already were. Draco put on his shoulder bag, curtsy of Hogwarts. He began to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bushy haired girl sitting in a chair by herself doing her homework. 

Hermione Granger had been a pain in his arse since his first day. She was a know it all, answering every single question in his history, functions, chemistry and physics class. She was the biggest nerd he knew, and she was a book worm spending all her extra time in the library. 

She nerved him to no end, making his life a living hell. They argued all the time, over the smallest things. Because Draco was new, their teachers decided it would be smart to pair up the brightest student of her age with the new kid. 

She annoyed him and he hated her for it. But in this moment, looking at her, he noticed the bags under her eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail with a pencil in it. She seemed to be pondering something, and Draco thought about helping but knowing her, she’d tell him to go away. To leave him alone. 

So why bother? 

With one last glance at the brunette, Draco headed out of the library to walk home. He knew he owed Kurt and Mercedes an apology. They were only trying to help. Maybe after he was all caught up he’d sign up for something. Hockey maybe. Or soccer. 

“Draco, wait.”

He froze. There was no way now she was talking to him. But he had heard his name so he slowly turned around and saw that he wasn’t imagining things. Hermione Granger was standing there, looking straight at him with sympathy in her golden, chocolate brown eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, you know that right? You’ll be alright.”

She smiled a small and sad smiled and then went to leave from the opposite direction from him. Draco gaped, shocked that she was capable of civility. He shook his head and began walking out of the school. 

…

He was almost home, about ten minutes away. He was going through the middle of the town where the sheriff station was, the shops, and the culture essentially. Then he saw Emma having a verbal sparring on the street with a man with black hair. 

He didn’t recognize the man, and Emma seemed rather unhappy. Then Emma grabbed the man’s hair, kneed him in the crotch, and dragged him, by his hair, to the station, up the steps and slammed the door behind her. The townspeople began clapping, clearly enjoying the show which Draco found to be rather strange. He shrugged figuring that Emma would tell him when she got home, if she went home.

…

Emma: 

Emma was furious. _Killian Jones_ was a public menace. Emma had been in the station, enjoying a nice BLT sandwich from Granny’s Grill when she got a call from Mr. Gold, a man who she really didn’t like and didn’t exactly have the best history with considering she had dated his son for a brief time, (and that was something she did not want to remember. Ever.) he called saying he had a break in. Emma huffed informing him she’d be right over. 

So she jumped in the cruiser, told Derek she was going to the pawnshop and Derek simply smirked, which completely irked Emma and drove her a bit insane because he knew something and _wasn’t telling._

When she got there she discovered Mr. Gold was holding none other than _Killian Jones_ by the ear, outside of his shop. 

“What happened?”

“This man decided to try an steal a precious object of mine.”

Emma quirked up an eyebrow. “And that item would be…?”

“Nothing important.”

“On the contrary crocodile, it is quite important.”

Mr. Gold pinched Killian’s ear harder and Killian grinded his teeth, obviously in pain, but refusing to show it. Emma rolled her eyes. _Men._

“Alright fine. I won’t ask what the object is. Did you get it back Mr. Gold?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll take Mr. Jones from here and leave you to your business alright?” 

Mr. Gold threw Killian down to Emma’s feet obviously repulsed by having to touch him that long. He quickly turned and walked away leaving Emma with the bartender. 

“Alright let’s go buddy.”

Killian staggered to his feet, crossed his arms and looked at her pointedly. “Go where exactly?”

“to the station. You’ve got paperwork to fill out.”

“I’m not going to the station.”

That stopped Emma in her tracks that had been walking to her cruiser. She froze and slowly turned around to face him. 

“What?”

“I said I’m not going to the station.”

“Like hell you aren’t.” 

Emma stormed over and looked right in his face, her anger beginning to get the better of her. She looked in the ocean blue eyes and began to drift away but brought herself back to reality.

“You are coming with me. Let’s go.”

“No.”

“It wasn’t a choice. Let’s go.”

“You and what army?”

Emma rolled her eyes really getting fed up with Killian’s antics. “I just had to leave lunch for some….some…some pirate who had the idiocy to try and steal from a guy that practically owns the town. Now I’ve got to fill out a whack load of paper work thanks to said idiot, who is deciding not to follow the law and wants to do this the hard way.”

And then Killian had the audacity to smirk. “You won’t do it.”

Emma was seething now. “Watch me.”

She grabbed his hair, kneed him in the crotch and dragged him all the way to the station because she really wasn’t in the mood to drive when he’d probably just annoy her to no end and she was fed up! 

She entered the station, fuming, and Derek simply raised an eyebrow while reading some crime novel by Richard Castle. Completely unhelpful and leaving Emma to her own devices she threw Killian into the cell, and he was in shock, and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. 

And all of that led to her current situation which was going nowhere. Emma had been trying for the past hour to get the paperwork done but the two men outside of her office were _incredibly loud_ and _extremely annoying._

Emma huffed and decided she had enough of their joking around and laughing. This was a sheriff station for goodness sake, not a joke shop. She stood up and walked over to her office door and opened it. 

Derek was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk again and Killian was out of his cell, laughing along with Derek. And that pissed Emma off. 

“What is going on here?”

Immediate silence filled the room as the boys slowly turned to looked up at a very unhappy Emma. 

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh really Morgan? So this isn’t a little boy time where our _convict is out of his cell_ , chatting amicably with none other than _the deputy_ who should be doing the paperwork rather than his boss?”

Derek gulped and Emma felt immense satisfaction when he was embarrassed. Of course this situation all too well reminded her of Killian’s previous antics when he bowed and flourished himself out of the station, but Emma tried not to focus on that. 

“Killian get out.”

He stood and Emma could feel hope rising in her that he was going to listen, for once, but instead he came up, grabbed her hand and kissed it, winked and walked straight out the door. Emma sighed and hit her head against the wall. 

Killian Jones seemed to be more of a private nuisance than a public menace.

…

Caroline:

Caroline sighed as she looked around the venue for the funeral. It was done, complete, and her mother’s body was at the funeral home. The viewing had happened two weeks ago, before Emma or Draco appeared. 

That was something she was still getting used to. Their presence. She’d been alone in the house for so long, with her mother being in the hospital and all. She still wasn’t sure if she was going to have Emma or Draco speak at the funeral. Maybe not Draco, but possibly Emma? 

Would Emma even want to say anything? Probably not. 

Caroline took one last look and then headed out of the labyrinth and walked down the dirt road back to the town. The labyrinth was a place her mom took her to see the stars when it was just the two of them. Caroline loved it when her mom pointed out the constellations. The night sky with the moon always lit up the center of the labyrinth where the funeral was to be held. 

It was two days away. Caroline had her speech prepared. She knew what she was going to say. Caroline shoved her hands into her jean jacket’s pockets and felt her mother’s envelope in there. 

Caroline didn’t want to open it, and hear the final words of her mother. It would only remind her of Elizabeth Forbes and the fact she was gone and Caroline couldn’t have that. 

She wondered if her father, David Nolan, was going to come. Her father’s last name was Forbes but he changed it to Nolan when he married Mary Margret. She was a nice lady, with a pixie cut and a retired school teacher.  Caroline didn’t understand what was being wrong with a Forbes. She was happy with the last name. 

Caroline didn’t know when they started seeing each other but it was after he and Elizabeth divorced, another thing Caroline didn’t understand. They had seemed so…happy. 

But ignorance was bliss, a statement that Emma knew too well and one that Caroline didn’t quite understand. But she would soon. 

“Something bothering you love?”

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts when she noticed a black Cadillac had pulled up beside her. It was sleak, shiny, and reeked of money. Caroline was never one for riches though she did have her fantasies, but something like this…

Caroline preferred to spend that kind of money on something she’d need, like a university education. But unfortunately she was still earning money for that. 

She gasped as she saw none other than the guy from the paint store. He had never introduced himself, and Caroline wasn’t sure she wanted him to. He screamed dangerous, and that made Caroline uneasy. 

Hell, _he_ made her uneasy. And not in the good way. 

He had that accent which oozed sex and the eyes that seemed to only glitter in the moonlight. It was only around eight, but still plenty of time for it to get dark. It was autumn you know. 

“Well love?”

“I’m good thanks.”

He seemed almost…shocked with that answer. As if he’d never have anyone refuse him before. Then his eyes gleamed and that sent shivers down Caroline’s spine. He really was screaming bad news and Caroline wanted out. 

“I’ll walk.”

“It’s dark out. You could get attacked.”

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“I can give you a ride straight to your house.”

“I’ll pass.”

“You sure Caroline?”

Caroline froze, her mouth open in fear and her eyes wide open. Her mind screamed to run but Caroline was frozen to the spot. _He knew her name._

“What did you just call me?”

“Caroline Forbes. Daughter of the dead sheriff.”

Caroline’s eyes began to water at the mention of her mom being gone and Caroline ran. Tear poured down her face and her feet pounded the pavement. She heard the man shout from behind her and then she heard the car begin to catch up with her but Caroline couldn’t handle it anymore. She finally collapsed onto the ground, her cries oh so loud and echoing in the dark night. 

She faintly heard a car door slam, and she knew the paint guy had come up behind her. She felt warm arms embrace her, but she barely acknowledged them. She was so tired of this…the one constant, her best friend, was gone and there was nothing, _nothing_ Caroline could do to bring her back. 

And it was tearing her up inside and she exploded. She felt the arms lift her up and soon her feet were moving of their own accord, as if they knew this wasn’t the place to be shedding tears. 

She was placed into the black Cadillac and her head hit the window, her tears falling freely with no sign of stopping soon. All too soon she was in her driveway and the same warm arms helped her out of the car and led her up the steps on her porch. She faintly heard the doorbell ring and heard a gasp, a yell, and then a thank you. 

New arms embraced then but they were thinner and didn’t feel as right as the last ones. Caroline wasn’t complaining though. She just wanted to be _held_ , like her mother used to hold her. She buried her face into the neck and the person holding smelt like her mom. That caused more tears and Caroline’s feet began to move up more stairs to a bedroom. 

Next thing Caroline knew was she was lying down in her bed, under the covers and a hand was rubbing her back, just like her mom used to do. There was a faint lullaby in the background, and Caroline felt the tears begin to end, her sniffles slowing down, and her eyes drifting shut. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was an intense chapter…at least Caroline’s POV. Next chapter…the funeral. Oh yes it’s going to be tension filled. Here’s a few things to look forward too. 
> 
> Emma’s going to discover something she never knew. 
> 
> Caroline’s going to become a tiny bit reckless. 
> 
> And Draco’s going to open his letter. 
> 
> Are you excited? Stay tuned, and review! Love all you readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 
> 
> Fungumunguss


	7. Safe & Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be **safe and sound**_

-          _Safe & Sound, Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars _

_…_

Emma: 

It was raining outside. The day was the day of the funeral. Emma still hadn’t chosen what she was going to wear. She had black clothes, but nothing seemed right. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few tendrils of golden locks falling in front. Her makeup was light, she wasn’t in the mood to see it stain her face, not that she planned on crying. 

But that seemed to be a tradition with funerals wasn’t it? Even if you didn’t want to cry, you somehow ended up doing it anyway, even if you didn’t know the person. It was almost as if, if you didn’t cry at a funeral you were doing something wrong. 

Emma brushed away some of the hair in her face as she sat in her lavender bedroom where she had been staying for the past week. Emma could see a faint light coming out underneath Caroline’s door. 

Two days ago Caroline had had a mental breakdown and it hurt Emma to see her sister that way. And this made Emma afraid to see how she’d react when she learned that her role model, her idol, wasn’t who she made herself to be. 

There were too many scandals concerning the Forbes name which was why Emma had changed her name, legally, to Swan. Her mother’s maiden name. Why keep the name of the person who betrayed her? Why keep her father’s last name Forbes? When being a Forbes, in Emma’s mind, was the worst thing possible? 

Emma sighed and collapsed onto her bed looking up at the ceiling which had glow in the dark stars decorating it from when she was oh so young. She smiled softly, remembering her mother buying her her first telescope and introducing her to the world of stars, something she always was amazed by. 

Emma sighed and pushed herself up off of the bed, realizing she had two more hours till the funeral began. She slowly walked to her mother’s room and entered in deciding to go through her mother’s closet. Maybe she’d find something to wear in there. 

Emma began to push through her mother’s suits and collared shirts (her mom wasn’t one for fashion) when she came across a black dress she had never seen before. Well that was untrue actually. 

Her mom had worn it to Emma’s Grade eight grad. Emma pulled it out and admired the elegant beauty it brought. It was just above the knee in length and had lace sleeves that went to the wrist. A sweetheart neckline with lace outline and it was tight fitted to compliment the body, not show it off. Emma walked over to the full length mirror in her mother’s room and held it to her chest. It looked like it could fit. 

Curiosity getting the better of Emma she threw off her clothes and slowly put on the LBD. Once it was one, Emma reluctantly raised her head and gasped at the reflection. It was her mom, but younger. 

The dress looked custom made, as if it was made for Emma. It fit her perfectly and Emma couldn’t help but let a single tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away, furious at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She had to be strong today, for her sister and her brother. 

Emma then headed back to her room, gathering clothes, but keeping the dress on. She threw her stuff on the bed and grabbed her black pumps and black overcoat which really looked like a leather pea coat with a belt. She walked out and down the stairs, grabbing her umbrella in the front hall, waiting for her Draco to appear as Caroline was already at the venue. 

“Draco! Let’s go!”

She heard shuffling and then saw her brother, who looked so handsome, in a black suit with a green undershirt and black tie. His hair was messy rather than styled and Emma thought it suited him better. He gaped at her and Emma shuffled awkwardly. 

“Emma you look just like her.”

“I know.”

“Caroline’s going to have a fit.”

Emma sighed and merely nodded, grabbing the keys indicating she was ready to go. Draco grabbed his umbrella and both of them headed out into the pouring rain to go to the funeral of their mother as the estranged children. 

Or was she the one who went estranged?

…

Caroline: 

Caroline fidgeted with her dress for the millionth time as more guests came up and expressed their sorrows. Caroline wanted to run away, to just be burying her mother by herself, without the crowd. She felt claustrophobic, as if she’d never escape. 

She was rooted to the spot, her feet unable to go anywhere. More and more people came in to pay their respects and then sit down in the labyrinth. 

Soon she saw Draco come in and gasped when Emma came. It wasn’t her mom, Caroline knew that, but Emma just looked so much like her it was uncanny. They pushed through the crowd and finally got over to Caroline’s side. 

“There are so many people.”

Caroline simply nodded, afraid to speak for she believed that she wouldn’t be able to form words. She felt Emma wrap her arm around Caroline and squeeze it while rubbing the other arm. 

“I know how much she meant to you Care.”

Caroline nodded again. “You guys should get seated. We’re starting soon.” 

Her siblings nodded and disappeared to the front row where there were seats reserved for them. Caroline watched as her sister held her head high as she walked to her seat with everyone looking at her because she was practically the new Elizabeth Forbes. 

And for Draco he kept his head down and hurried to his seat. People seemed to question him and whispers broke out amongst the crowd which only made Caroline suspicious. Before she could question anything else though, the pastor, Nova Fairess, put her hand on Caroline’s’ shoulder. 

“It’s time Caroline.”

Caroline nodded and began to walk towards the seat beside Emma. She felt millions of eyes on her and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Nova smiled at her from the platform as Caroline sat. Emma immediately wrapped her arm around Caroline and pulled her into a side hug. Then Nova began.

“We are gathered here today to mourn for one of the town’s most beloved people. Elizabeth Forbes.”

“Elizabeth was a dear friend of mine, always visiting me at the church and checking up on me to make sure I was doing well. She was the best sheriff, making sure the town was safe from anything. She was a loving mother, and a strong protector, and firmly believed in family and what it could bring to others. She was a joyful woman, full of life and pride.”

There were sniffles in the crowd and time seemed to cease for Caroline though she was vaguely aware of the things around her. 

“No I’d like to call upon Derek Morgan, her co-worker.”

Nova stepped to the side and sat down as Derek Morgan came up wearing a black suit. He got up to the podium and stood behind hit, fixing the papers he had in his hands. He then placed either hand on the side of the podium and began to speak. 

“I had the privilege of working with Elizabeth for precisely five years. She was a fighter as I’m sure we all know.”

“Elizabeth firmly believed in justice and would whatever it took to make justice reign supreme. She followed her gut and most of the time it was right.”

“She taught me everything I know about being a good cop, and even in the moments when I struggled she would calmly talk me through it, till I figured it out. She never yelled, or got angry at me but was always patient.”  

“I can recall countless of times she had plenty of opportunity to but she usually would laugh and then tell me how to improve. I respect her completely and miss her.”

Derek stepped down and headed back to his seat beside a woman with blonde hair, and needle point glasses. Penelope Garcia. Nova then stepped up, ready to introduce the next person to come up and speak. 

“Now can we have David Nolan come up?”

Caroline heard Emma suck in a breath and her fingers clutched harder around Caroline’s shoulder. Caroline glanced at her and rage spoke volumes in Emma’s eyes and her skin had gone deathly white. 

Caroline looked to her father as he got up from his seat. Mary Margaret squeezed his hand and Emma avoided any eye contact with him. He moved slowly up the aisle, his face mournful. Caroline caught him looking at Emma from the corner of his eye but it vanished all too soon. 

Her father went up to the podium, took a deep breath, and began speaking. 

“When I first met Elizabeth I was scared of her. She seemed so logical and practical, incapable of having fun. And I was a simply a farmer’s boy, looking for better future. Everyone liked Elizabeth, she was the belle of the ball, and I fell for her at our prom. I was scared to ask her and I didn’t. She asked me. We danced and it was perfect.”

“We got married and had beautiful children but then things got difficult as many of us know. I have and always will love Elizabeth Swan. I miss her greatly because there is only one person I share the connection with to my children and now that is gone. I miss her so much.”

Caroline felt the tears slip down her face as she watched her father’s slip down his. She knew he missed her because despite the fact that he left they had been happy. Caroline had seen it with her own two eyes. True love.

Emma on the other hand was still incredibly tense and seemed to be fuming off rage and anger. But Caroline sensed something else…hurt. What was Emma hurt about? 

Caroline zoned out trying to focus on Emma’s emotions that she didn’t notice the other people say their condolences, their speeches, their opinions about her mother. She didn’t even hear her own name called until Emma nudged her. Caroline looked around and noticed people watching her and she squirmed underneath there sorrowful eyes. 

Slowly she made her way to the platform and she death gripped the podium. Her knees were weak, she could barely stand. How could she speak? 

Nova gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn’t help to ease Caroline’s nerves. Caroline looked over the crowd and saw the stranger from the store, from the road, looking at her. He seemed to be apologetic…no wait…that sympathy in his eyes. And for some reason, Caroline felt…lighter, as if she could speak. And so she did. 

“My mom was my best friend. She and I did everything together and she was always there whenever I needed her. To me she was…she was the ultimate role model. There are things that happened in my life, things that tore me apart. She helped me through them but the worst thing that happened to me was when she was diagnosed with cancer.”

Caroline looked around the crowd and saw Emma’s face which was deathly white. Caroline looked at her and then it dawned on her…Emma didn’t know their mother had breast cancer. No one told her. 

And because of that Caroline felt the tiniest bit guilty. Because there was a chance, a flicker of hope, that Emma might have come home earlier, if she had known. 

Caroline realized she was too silent for too long and then continued on. 

“But she was a fighter, and kept on fighting. It was a struggle and at one point she was improving, she was _winning_. But throughout it all my mom was still my rock. She was always encouraging me to improve and that if something happened, to live life to my full potential, like she knew I was capable of. I love you mom and I miss you more than anything.”

 With that Caroline stepped down from the podium to her seat. She had more to say but she couldn’t say because it was too personal. She didn’t want people to ask about the details, the painful details, how Caroline was the only one there for her mother, how her mother had gone into a coma and had barely made it out alive. Things that hurt to speak of let alone think. 

Emma wrapped her arm around Caroline again and pulled her into a hug. She stroked Caroline’s hair and finally, Caroline let the tears fall. 

She sobbed into Emma’s shoulder. It was muffled so no one threw curious or questioning glances. Nova stood up and spoke more words about Elizabeth Forbes. 

After what seemed to be forever Caroline felt someone nudging her. 

“Caroline?”

Caroline looked up, wiping away tears. “Yeah?”

“It’s time to head to the gravesite.”

Caroline wiped away more tears as Emma helped her stand up. Draco pulled her into a fierce hug and then wiped away some of the tears. Caroline looked right into his grey eyes and then in Emma’s green eyes and sniffled. Her family, despite how separated they were from one another, were here. And for once since Elizabeth Forbes’s death there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. But it faded all too fast as reality of the prices paid came crashing down. Caroline moved herself away from the embrace and began to walk outside of the church to the car to take them to the gravesite.  

“We should get going.” 

And with that Caroline headed out of the church onto the pavement, her feet carrying her to the car, to the gravesite. 

…

Draco: 

Draco leaned his head against the cold glass, the chill seeping through to his brain, numbing it from the pain he felt.  He had tear stains on his pale cheeks, and his tired breath fogged up the window. He could sense Emma’s gaze on him, to see if he was alright. 

He didn’t feel like communicating with her. Telling her he’d survive, he did after all survive her leaving so this would be a piece of cake. 

Of course though, it hit him a lot harder than he thought, to the point of him having an emotional breakdown in the bathroom earlier that morning. Emma had still been sleeping and Caroline had left by then so no one heard. 

The letter seemed to weigh a ton in his pocket and Draco clutched onto it, feeling it practically burn his fingers. But he only gripped it tighter. 

He was opening it tonight, away from the reception when he got a chance. He felt it appropriate and was dying to know what his mother said to him.  Soon the tires rolled across the gravel road and the crunching tore through the silence, cutting any existing tension. Finally, the car rolled to a stop and Emma and Draco got out of the car. 

It was only the three children at the site. Caroline had figured that Elizabeth wouldn’t want anyone but those who she loved there. Draco spared a glance at Emma would seemed shaken, disturbed even. Draco walked over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. 

He may not want to talk, but actions always did speak louder than words.  Emma shot him a small smile and together they walked up the gravel path to the spot where Caroline stood. 

…

Emma: 

Emma was never one for big congregations of people. In fact she hated being with people. She considered herself to be an outcast. Someone who never quite fit in. She never belonged in Storybrooke, or Manhattan. She didn’t belong to the Nolan or Forbes family or anywhere else for that matter. 

And for years Emma hadn’t minded. She figured it was for the best. 

But every little girl needs there mommy and for so many lonely nights, Emma had wished that her mother was there to hold her, whisper sweet nothing in her hair, telling her _it’d be alright_. But her mother never came after her and Emma always knew it was because she never truly loved her. Because Emma was the reason her parents spilt, the reason her father had the affair, the reason Neal had broken up with her, the reason nothing worked out for her. 

Because she, Emma Swan, was impossible to love. 

But to know that the reason her mother didn’t come for her was because she had cancer, opened up so many wounds that Emma thought she had tied up and sewn shut. Because what if the reason her mom didn’t come because she was fighting her one battle? And she was too weak to rescue Emma? 

It hurt, more than Emma would like to admit. 

She felt a slight pressure on her hand and noticed Draco looking at her to see if she was okay. She smiled a small smile and together they walked up to where Caroline stood. 

Caroline stood amongst the trees in a clearing where a medium sized stone angel rested overtop of a mound. She was looking down at a plaque, with a pot of ashes beside it. There was a small hole in the ground, clearly meant for the ashes to go. Nova stood off to the side, flipping through her bible, trying to figure out what to say for the blessing, though to everyone else it seemed like a curse. 

The angel had a massive wing span and held a baby in one hand and a law book in the other. It’s eyes were shut and at her feet there were two other children, girls, who seemed to be shy and holding onto the angel’s dress. Their eyes were blank but Emma could see despair reflecting in them. She shuddered, more wounds tearing themselves open. 

She turned to see Caroline standing there in black stockings with a black dress, the skirt blowing the wind. She wore a pink scarf with the breast cancer symbol on it. Her blonde locks seemed to float as her hair had been cascading down earlier. Emma subconsciously pulled her coat in tighter around her, begging it for warmth. 

Once all three were standing in front of the grave, Nova coughed and began. 

“Here we stand before you Lord, asking you to watch over this family as they mourn the loss of their mother who cared for them deeply. The sorrow and pain is great and I ask you to bless them and keep them protected from anything to come. There will be more trials and now they have lost their rock, the one who kept them together. We ask that you bless Elizabeth for she has entered your kingdom. We know Elizabeth watches over her children with loving eyes and we pray that you allow the ice on the hearts to melt and allow healing, your healing and others, so they can once again reunite as a family, just like Elizabeth would have wanted. Bless this grave and bless this family. In all that is holy, Amen.” 

“I’ll see you at the reception.” 

Nova then walked away leaving the siblings by themselves.  

Emma watched as Caroline knelt down in front of the grave and took the ashes and put them gently into the grave. She then brushed the dirt over top and placed the plaque over top of the dirt. Emma could hear the tears falling. Caroline leaned over and kissed the plaque and whispered, ever so faintly, “I miss you. I love you.” 

Emma gulped and slowly moved away from the group to stand off to the side. She over looked the rest of the gravesite and saw very few graves. It seemed to be a private place, one for remembrance of few, but important people. She heard Draco mutter something to their mother’s grave and then he and Caroline walked away. Emma began to move but Draco stopped her, squeezed her shoulder and looked over his at the angel. He then faced Emma again and nodded, with one last squeeze. 

No words needed to be said because Emma understood exactly what he was saying. 

_You need to say goodbye._

Emma slowly walked up to the grave and dropped to her knees, reading the plaque. 

_Long live the soul of someone so courageous and humble._

_“Love is strength and will always conquer the demons inside.”_

_Elizabeth Forbes_

_1963 – 2013_

Emma let her fingers trace the words and she couldn’t help but smile. The quote, love is strength, was what her mother said to her, Caroline and Draco all the time. She practically lived off of it. Emma sometime believed it was the thing that kept her mother going through the failing marriage. It seemed that her mother held onto this idea, this far-fetched idea, and in turn, things would be okay. 

But they never were. Or in Emma’s case they weren’t.  But that was a story for another time. 

“I miss you.” 

It was so faint no one heard it, not even Emma. But the wind seemed to pick it up, and carry it through the shadowy rain, somewhere far away. With that Emma stood up and made her way over to Caroline and Draco who were waiting for her to go to the reception. 

…

Caroline: 

Caroline couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride when she saw her work, her planning. It was beautiful, something her mother would have loved to be a part of. Technically she was, but not in any way anyone would have wanted. 

There was a big black tent that loomed in the center of the labyrinth, and it had vases with black and white roses at each point, each corner. Fairy lights sparkled up the tent, creating what seemed to be a starry night. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was pretty damn close. 

There was a bar for those who need something more to help them make it through the night. The paths were lit up with torches so people could wander and reminisce if they wanted to. The massive hedges provided the secrecy and privacy that Caroline had so desperately wanted. The maze itself was huge, the perfect place to get away.  All in all it was perfect. 

The siblings stepped out of the yellow buggy and Caroline snuck a look at Emma who seemed to be stone faced. Is that how she coped? Hiding her emotions?  

Caroline shook her head, not bothering to continue the trail of thought. She had to accept more condolences and then she’d make her escape. She’d leave her brother and sister to their own devices. 

She mingled through the crowd and had so many people come up to her that she lost count. Finally after what seemed to be forever, people were leaving her alone. Caroline looked around and decided that she needed something to delete this night from her brain. She walked up behind the bar and grabbed a full wine bottle. She looked around and no one seemed to notice her so she took it and left the tent, consumed with the idea of wandering the endless labyrinth and getting so wasted she’d have no recollection of this night. Little did she know there was a pair of blue/green eyes watching her every move. 

…

Draco sat down on a plush red couch, off in  corner, away from everyone. It was a good thing that he wasn’t known here in Storybrooke Falls. It made it so much easier to mourn. No attention, no constant fretting, it was almost a blessing. Almost. 

Draco took a sip of the water he got, not in the mood to get hammered tonight. He leaned his head back, and sighed. The letter seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. With great reluctance, Draco pulled it out and stared at the scrawling of his name. 

The internal war raged on, one side begging him to open it, the other declaring it to be unsafe. Draco finally gave it, and tore the envelope open. With delicate hands he opened the letter, and began to read. 

_Dearest Draco,_

_I miss you._

_More than anything in the world have I regretted what has occurred between me and my children. I blame myself for your departure, if only I had fought harder, I could be there with you._

_Draco, what you have probably learned by now is that your father and I were having an affair on my husband, David Forbes. The truth is that your father and I had always been in love, the kind of love from a distance. I met him when he came to Storybrooke Falls._

_He was everything I ever wanted and yet at the same time I loathed him. He was everything I hated and loved, in one person. We got into many arguments, but the passion was alive like a ongoing fire, burning within us._

_It was addicting and dangerous and for someone such as myself who had been on the good side for so long, it was, I must admit, quite gratifying to be tempted by something so impure._

_And the moment I felt how it was, I couldn’t stop. The addiction became a life force. I needed it to live._

_I will always love the girls’ father David Nolan. He was my rock. Whenever I had a bad day, David would comfort me. I sought him for stability and your father for passion._

_But I found myself falling in love with your father. And it was terrifying, because I was falling out of love with my husband._

_And then I learned I was pregnant with you. My little boy. I didn’t tell Lucius right away. I couldn’t. but your father always read me like an open book and therefore knew I was hiding something. I gave in and told him and he was ecstatic._

_I wasn’t though because now there was evidence that I had done something so horrible to the man that had been there for me for years. It felt like the ultimate betrayal._

_Lucius agreed to give me time and space to sort things out. And I did. I tried to keep you a secret but a baby can only stay a secret for so long. Caroline was thrilled when she learned about your existence, but Emma seemed reluctant, almost ashamed. I realize now that she knew, and she had been lying to herself about the truth and was so…disappointed and hurt when she learned that she was right._

_Eventually though I realized that David was barely home. Soon I grew suspicious and eventually learned that he had been having his own affair with the school teacher, Mary Margaret. In fact, it had started soon after Caroline was born._

_It hurt me so much and I confronted him, and we both agreed on space. So I went back to Lucius who was thrilled. I stayed with him and soon had you. but I had to go back to my home, and unfortunately left you behind._

_When I got home, David and I finalized the divorce, and separated. Caroline was too young to understand but Emma seemed to be…happy about it. She was only 12 at the time._

_And then your father sent you to me and every summer after that. And I was so joyful that you were here, with me and my girls, your half-sisters._

_But the your father told you a lie, and I only encouraged it. it was better for you to hate me, than know the truth and be burdened by my problems._

_I had cancer Draco. I was diagnosed with breast cancer when you were nine. It wasn’t bad, but certainly was getting worse over the next two years. Your father doesn’t know. I didn’t tell him. He was a young entrepreneur, with hopes and big dreams. If I told him about my cancer, I would have held him down._

_So I left him. It was the big fight, I’m sure you remember because you were hiding underneath the kitchen table. Don’t think I didn’t know you were there because I did. I just didn’t have the heart to tell you to go, because then you’d leave, and I’d see the sorrow on your face, the question, “Where are you going?” and it would have broken my heart._

_The lie your father told you was I left you for another man. I was “ashamed” of you two._

_Hear me now Draco, I could never be ashamed of you. you’ve grown into a fine young man, someone who I am so proud of. I’m only sorry I never got to tell you this in person._

_But I was a coward, hiding behind so many lies I told myself, that what I was doing was right. It was okay. I was keeping you safe._

_But what I forgot to tell myself that night, after Lucius’s and my fight, was what I always told you children,_

_Love is strength and it will always conquer the demons inside._

_It’s still true my son. And always will be._

_I love you, and I promise to watch over you. speak the words you’ve longed to hear into the golden ball, the snitch as I like to call it, and it will open._

_I love you son, and I will keep you safe and sound. All three of you._

_Love your mother,_

_Elizabeth Forbes._

Draco sniffed and wiped the tears from the page. He now knew the truth. He no longer knew bits and pieces, but basically all of it. 

He turned to look at Emma who was sitting by herself at a table and it made so much sense why she left. She still knew more, but she was the oldest, and probably took everything the hardest. But now Draco understood his mother and couldn’t help but forgive her. Because he understood cowardice. He after all was one himself. 

“I love you too.” 

Draco kissed the paper and folded it and then sunk into the couch, crying his heart out. 

…

Caroline: 

Caroline was well on her way to being drunk. Her bottle was three quarters empty and frankly, she couldn’t care less. Sure she never did this kind of thing, like ever, but everyone’s allowed a little bit for freedom every once in a while. 

She was secluded, and alone, on a stone bench in some sort of corner in the labyrinth. 

Caroline grabbed the neck of the bottle and took another swig. Damn that felt good, burning its way down her throat. 

“Should you be doing that?”

Caroline whipped around to see him…whoever he was, standing there behind her, breathing down her neck. Goosebumps rose and Caroline shivered which earned a chuckle from the stranger. 

“Why not?”

“Because you shouldn’t drink alone.”

Caroline barked a laugh. “Funny you mention that. I don’t even drink.”

“Then my now?”

“Why do you think?”

Caroline figured it was the alcohol doing the talking. Usually she’d have disappeared right now, waiting for the long lost prodigal son to return home and sweep her off her feet. She wasn’t interested in other men. Not ever. 

“Ah yes, the infamous death of the beloved mother and sheriff.”

Caroline stiffened. She was too sober for this kind of talk. She drank more.

“Easy there.”

The man grabbed the wine and pulled it away. Caroline frowned and then growled. The bastard took away her pain killer. 

“What’s your name?”

“Hmm?”

“Your name. You never gave it. I’m assuming you know mine, but I don’t know yours.”

“Nicklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus.”

“What you don’t like Nik?”

“Only my sister calls me that.”

“Oh.”

And awkward silence rang then and Caroline watched as Klaus took a swig of the bottle. Caroline chuckled and shook her head. She patted on the empty spot beside her and Klaus sat down. Immediately heat shot to Caroline’s core and she blushed as Klaus’s body seemed to slowly touch hers as he descended onto the seat.  

Caroline wiper some of her hair away, to cover up the blush. Klaus didn’t seem to notice. The two sat there, looking at the stars which had just come out and shared the bottle of wine, waiting for the night to end. 

…

Emma: 

Emma sat at the table by herself looking at her hands. She hadn’t touched the wine that was given to her, she couldn’t. Emma was still trying to grasp her mother’s secret. Her mom had cancer. Which ultimately killed her. 

How was Emma supposed to cope? Why didn’t anyone tell her/ she have come back, begged her mom for answers, had a wonderful another daughter reunion and Emma could have stayed at her mother’s side till the end. 

But not a peep. Just a call out of the blue informing Emma her mother was dead. No specifics, no details. Nothing. 

All of the sudden Emma felt a presence in front of her and there was Killian standing there with a beer in one hand and water in the other. He pushed the water towards her and then sat down across from her. 

“How are you doing?”

Emma stared at the water and traced the rim. She heard a sigh and then a shuffle of a chair. Next thing Killian was to the left of her, grabbing her chin, and tilting it to look at him. 

Blue eyes like the ocean. She started to let herself get lost, away from reality, if only for a bit. But Killian faintly saying her name brought her back. 

“What?”

“No need to be snappish love. I just want to know how you are.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would.” 

Emma froze and her eyes went back to her glass. She heard killian groan, obviously unhappy with her reaction. But you can’t just pull that on a person! Emma decided that he meant it because it was the funeral of her mother but she sensed a more in depth meaning. No. she was reading too much into it. 

But then she felt an warm arm go around her shoulders and pull her in, giving her a light squeeze. She sighed and rested her head on Killian’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like salty sea water. And Killian simply held her there, no words and yet somehow knowing exactly what she needed. They stayed like that for the duration of the night. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. Sixteen pages. Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me so! Also any questions you have, feel free to ask! Next chapter is going to be heavily Emma based so be prepared! And of course, lots of Captain Swan action for those who are wondering! ;)
> 
> Anywho, please read and review! 
> 
> Also, how do you like the pairings so far?


	8. Halcyon

_We'll take a long walk, down the alleys of these houses_

_And **we'll talk, see what conversation rouses when we're alone,**_

_When we're alone, it **could be home**_

-          _Halcyon, Ellie Goulding_

Killian:

The alarm clock went off. Killian groaned and rolled over, the covers sliding down to reveal his well-toned chest. He yawned and then with a rather smug grin stretched.

His bed, to him, was a blessing. It wasn’t the most luxurious, but it was top class comfort and for that he was grateful. He blinked his eyes, his vision blurry, as he tried to gain his bearings. His alarm then went off again and he squinted at the clock, its deadly red numbers flashing 7:00 with the little am in the corner. He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow.

_Bloody alarm._

With a sigh he slowly pushed himself off his bed, his pajama pants hanging loosely around his legs. He rolled his neck a few times, working out the kinks and then stretched his arms to work out the muscles. He made his way to his closet and threw open the doors. He scanned his clothes debating on what he should wear. He shrugged and grabbed a white v neck and a pair of jeans.

From there he headed to his shower and stripped, throwing his clean clothes on the sink’s counter and his pajama pants on the floor.    

He set the water to be hot, almost scalding, burning to the touch but not enough to actually hurt his skin. He rubbed his sore muscles and sent his calloused fingers from work through his hair as the shampoo and conditioner worked its magic.

Although what he was doing was routine, and therefore simple, his mind was the opposite.

Killian had never met someone quite like Emma Swan before. She was to him, a new and incredibly complex species. It wasn’t so much that it made her impossible to read. No, if anything it made her easier to understand. The problem was that it made her close up. She’d build walls, so incredibly high, Killian could practically see them. Big, massive, walls of pure stone.

She isolated herself inside them so no one could get in and hurt the fragile being inside.

Killian saw her as a swan. A beautiful, gorgeous swan with a broken wing, unable to fly. But in her case it wasn’t so much as a broken wing as to a broken heart. It made him empathic because if anything, he was the same.

But he had time to heal the wounds, though there were still moments of rage that would spark inside of him causing him to let loose, to attack. He can’t count the times Wade had to pull him from the dark, whether bringing home a drunk Killian or punching him in the face because he was being an idiot.  

Emma though…after the death of Sheriff Forbes…it was obvious that Emma hadn’t had as much time as she had originally thought. The wounds either was still too fresh or had reopened, Killian wasn’t sure.

Killian shut off the water and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed his towel off the hook and scrubbed his body clean of any water. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror and Killian had to wipe it clean with his hand. He stared at his reflection.

Now Killian knew he was attractive, one of the preferred men by ladies in the small town of Storybrooke Falls. But with Emma…looks wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Killian banged his head on the wall. Why was he obsessing over her? Again? This is what got him into trouble last time with Milah.

_Nope. Not going to go there._

Killian sighed and got changed letting his mind wander from the blonde siren to the Jolly Roger. It had been owned by Wade, Killian’s neighbour and best friend. Wade and his now ex Lemon, had run it, and quite proficiently as well. Of course, they fought all the time but from Wade told him the sex was great.

But for Lemon sex couldn’t be the only thing keeping them together, and it was. So she broke it off, dumped his sorry ass and headed off. Wade wasn’t hurt, he had never been fully invested anyway, but the Jolly Roger began to lose business and that’s when Killian came aboard.

He had recently moved from Ireland to escape the drama that had seemed to be lurking at every corner of his life. Killian had wanted a fresh start. So he left for Storybrooke Falls, Maine in the United States.

He had immediately heard of the small town as soon as he had entered his airport hotel room and turned on the TV. It played a commercial for the quaint town and Killian figured there was no place better to start anew.

So he packed, grabbed a taxi, and headed out to Storybrooke Falls the next day. The sights were beautiful even though he passed by them all too quickly. In about two weeks he arrived to the town and headed to the diner to grab a bite to eat. There he met ruby and Granny, two of his closest companions, practically his mother and sister, and they led him to Mr. Gold’s shop where Killian gained an immediate dislike for the man who in return sneered at Killian. Nevertheless he gave Killian a key to the apartments down the road and Killian moved in.

As he came up the stairs he met Wade Kinsella. Wade offered him a job, Killian took it knowing he’d need income and voila! That led to their current standing in life.

Killian chuckled, as he reminisced about previous shenanigans he and Wade had gotten up to. With his clothes now on, he headed to the kitchen while throwing on a pair of socks very ungracefully. He grabbed an apple, and holding it in between his teeth while throwing on his leather jacket and shoes, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door to start his day.

…

Klaus:

Klaus nursed the cup in his hands like the life source it was as he painted. To him painting was life. He had been an art thief, someone who sold priceless art to get by. It wasn’t much, in fact it was practically nothing, but he survived. It’s what happens when your father hates you and disowns you.

Klaus was a high bred blueblood. Born into the elite clan of Mikaelson, a name so old and full of old, but copious amounts of money, yes that was the life Klaus was given. Of course in the end it turned out he was never really a blueblood. Only half.  Affairs will be the cause of scandals in high society. They are frequent but to actually be discovered…that would be deadly to one’s social life and status. And no one wants that. 

In the end. Michael was so ashamed of Klaus he sent him away. Left him on the street to rot. Klaus never did like his “father” but of course was the most like him out of the children.

So he was homeless and in order to survive, became a thief and stole art. It wasn’t hard, just a quick dip in, snag, dip out. But soon new investments were made into security and the art became harder to gain. His rent was long overdue so he ran.

And then came Emma Swan. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and deadly to any man with no decency. She led him on, till he figured out her real intentions and then she chased him across the country. Once she caught him, she brought him in.

Klaus though had been building up evidence to support an “innocent” act. So when taken to court they couldn’t prove that he stole anything. All the art was long gone, touched by other greasy, black hands. Klaus therefore got off scot free.  He never saw the bloody blonde again.

That is till a few weeks ago where he ran into her sister, therefore into her.

And he thought he was done with his past for good. Apparently not. Speaking of the sister…

Caroline Forbes was…well certainly not what he expected. She was feisty, but yet insecure, seemingly uncomfortable in her own skin. Klaus had seen her around before he opened up shop.

She was the stereotypical cheerleader. Miss popular, blonde, dating the quarterback, and loved fashion and partying. Klaus never really thought much of her really other than that she was quite stunning and full of light.

In all honesty Klaus was much too busy on get his shop ready to go. He stayed up hours painting, sketching, to get real pictures, not stolen ones, ready to sell. He was also waiting on the art supplies to come in too. To him Storybrooke Falls was the perfect place to start over considering it was small and unheard of.

And then she came into his shop a few days after he had opened. He hadn’t seen her in a while, being holed up in the apartment above his shop. But when she did show up with the energetic red head in tow, he was surprised. She never struck him as the art type.

Klaus tried to avoid being stalkerish so he used his old habits of sneaking around to move in-between the shelves to where she was standing. When he saw her she had been standing in front of a painting that he had no sentimental value over. It was simple, a picture of horses. Nothing extravagant or incredible.

But she seemed to have an interest in it and that was when Klaus struck. He figured he ought to make his presence known to the little blonde and her reaction was quite…tempting.

Now Klaus is a man who prides himself on his control. His temper does tend to get the better of him, but when it comes to late rendezvous or any sort of situation like that, he is always the one in control. So pinning Caroline in-between his arms with her back to the shelves when she escaped him the first time seemed like a good idea.

What he didn’t expect was for her skin to blush underneath his touch or her breath to create goosebumps on his neck when it brushed over. Or when she kneed him in the groin. That was unexpected.

And also a complete turn on. Klaus’s usual types of girls were the ones who couldn’t think straight and were only using him for the same reason he was using them. Caroline Forbes obviously wasn’t that way at all and Klaus couldn’t help but be attracted to her like a moth to a flame.

It was going to get him into trouble, it already had with her older sister who just happened to be the one and only Emma Swan who was also the daughter of the dead sheriff. He certainly hadn’t seen that one coming.

After that encounter it lead to a few more and then the funeral itself. Caroline was intent on getting drunk and Klaus was simply there to bask in the  light of Caroline Forbes, something that he had been trying to avoid for a while once he began to sense a rather disturbing feeling towards her.

Klaus simply didn’t do relationships. Especially with girls who were years younger than him. It simply wasn’t done. Klaus sighed and drank the last dregs of his coffee and placed the mug on the stand beside him and groaned when he saw what he had been painting.

Bright, vibrant, blonde locks with a bone chilling crystal blue set of eyes. Klaus’s forehead fell towards the canvas. He really needed to get Caroline Forbes out of his head.

…

Hermione:

For all her life in Storybrooke Falls never once did Hermione find herself unable to do anything. It certainly wasn’t from a lack of trying because Hermione was most certainly trying very hard to concentrate on the complex physic problem sets before her but her mind kept wandering to the angular, aristocratic, pale blonde, lean boy who seems to have a haunted look to him.

It wasn’t hard to spot the ferret (As she had decided to refer to him. Well, her, Sam, and Blaine that is) because his pale blonder hair (she had never seen hair so close to being white yet so obvious as to being blonde) stuck out like a sore thumb. And he was probably the first boy she had ever met that was actually able to keep up to her intellectually. In her school she was the “brightest student of her age” and no one was able to compete because they were so out of her league.

It was the main reason that she and the bumbling buffoon known as Ronald Bilius Weasley and her didn’t work. He just didn’t get it. He was so slow on the uptake no matter how obvious the hints she dropped. There were only two important things in Ronald’s life. One was football, and the other was food. The two F’s (as also seemed to be the only grade he was capable of) as her and Blaine would often refer to, and joke about.

Hermione huffed and brought her attention back to her problem set. She so was not in the mood to focus on the spoiled ferret! He was a pompous brat who went to a private school but not just any school, Hogwarts, a place where Hermione had always dreamed of going but she would miss her home too much especially her parents.

Hermione sighed and looked out her door hearing her mother’s laughter coming from downstairs as her father was probably reminding her mother of their childhood days.

Hermione smiled as she began to remember the love story her parents had.

Rory Gilmore had met Tristan DuGrey at Chilton Academy. A private school for the brightest of the bunch. Her mother had just been accepted to the school, coming from Stars Hollow High located in the small town of Stars Hollow. At Chilton she met Tristan who she didn’t like at all.  According to her mother, Tristan was the spoiled rich kid who simply “lived life to the fullest” but never took school seriously or anything else for that matter. Due to this behaviour Tristan’s father sent him away to military school and he never saw Rory again. At this time though Rory was with her ex-boyfriend and therefore according to her mother, at the time stood no chance.  

Several years later, Rory was doing an article on one of the military campaigns and one of the key people she was to interview was a military sergeant. So she went to the base and when she entered the room to conduct her interview, it turned out the man she was interviewing was Tristan. She had completed her interview and Tristan asked her out for coffee. Rory accepted, figuring that after what? Eleven years he had changed.

And he most certainly had. He went off base to her home in North Carolina to pick her up and take her out. They had a great time and soon it became a regular thing to see Tristan and Rory together. Two years later they were married and happily living in North Carolina.

After though Tristan was injured in the line of duty. The accident not only injured his leg leaving him with a permanent limp, but left him sterile and therefore unable to make Rory pregnant. This caused Tristan to feel guilty and unable to provide Rory with true happiness and stress in the relationship. Eventually Rory finally convinced Tristan that she was never going to leave him. Since they did want children though they decided on adoption.

That’s when they learned about Hermione. They adopted her when she was five, and moved to Storybrooke Falls so she could keep the same friends and not need to worry about change when she was already going to have the big change of parents in her life.

To Hermione, her parents’ story was the ultimate tale of romance. Born to hate but that slowly turned to love. She believed that her parents, Tristan and Rory DuGrey were meant for each other.

This wasn’t Hermione’s usual way of thinking for she believed herself to be a rational person, but she was a whimsical girl. Her guilty pleasure was that one day she would be swept off her feet by the perfect gentleman and they’d live happily ever after.

She smiled as she heard her mother laugh again to more memories. Hermione smiled and slowly got up from her desk, tiptoed towards her bedroom door and leaned on the railing to listen to her parents conversation.

They knew that Hermione listened in on them every once in a while and Hermione knew that they knew. It, for Hermione, was reassuring to know that they were there, and weren’t going to disappear like her real parents did. Hermione knew she was adopted and that her real parents had died in a car crash when she was four.

“Tristan, have you heard the latest about the Forbes family?”

Hermione perked up at this. The Forbes family wasn’t a topic that anyone talked about since Elizabeth Forbes died though with the appearance of two people who seemed to resemble Elizabeth very much, rumors were beginning to float around.

“No what Hun?”

“The new boy in Hermione’s school, Draco Malfoy, is the love child of Elizabeth and a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. I did tons of research on the topic, see what juicy details I could find about the sheriff and I simply connected the dots. It turns out that David and Elizabeth were fighting a lot. In the meantime a new man came to Storybrooke falls. He was a young entrepreneur looking to set up home office.  I’m not sure how the two met, but they were seen a lot together after he moved in. Usually just something casual, so the town mistook them for friends. One day though he just packed up and left. Later Elizabeth was seen every summer with a young boy, blonde hair, but as soon as the boy was eleven he stopped coming.”

“Huh…sounds like a very well covered up scandal. So? What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing. First, I don’t have nearly enough information to prove it, second the family just lost their mother and probably don’t want something like this being known and being publicly embarrassed and third, Elizabeth is this town’s hero. I’m not going to ruin that all for some story. I’m a brilliant writer, I can write something else and make it just as good.”

“And that there is why I love you. You always do the right thing no matter how tempting it is to do the wrong.”

Hermione pushed herself away from the railing and headed back to her room. She slowly shut the door and leaned against it taking a deep breath.  Her mind drifted to when she had seen Draco at the funeral.

She had seen him pull out a letter and read it, tears beginning to form in his eyes. She never though he could look so…human. Someone actually capable of emotions.

Hermione sighed and pushed herself off her door and headed back to her desk. Maybe she had judged Draco Malfoy (or was it Forbes?) a little too quickly.

…

Killian:

Killian shoved his keys into the lock on the doors of the Jolly Roger. He pushed the door open and took his keys out and back in his pocket. He shut the door and locked it.

“Hey bud.”

Killian turned around and smiled when he saw Wade pop his head out from behind the counter.

“Morning Wade. How was your sleep?”

“It was alright. How was the funeral?”

“Depressing.”

Wade chuckled and Killian smirked. He then headed to the sitting area to start taking chairs off of their tables to place them on the floor.

“So….did ya see the blonde again?”

Killian stopped and leaned on one of the chairs resting on the table.

“Yeah. I did.”

“And?”

“It was her mother’s funeral Wade. What do you think?”

“Ah fair enough. But did you at least ask her out?”

“No. As I said before, mother’s funeral. I’m not going to ask her out. She probably wouldn’t have said yes anyway.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this insecure about a woman before. Usually you’re all, I’m the best! I’m great in bed! That kind of thing.”

“She’s different.”

“The good ones always are.”

“What about you and Zoe?”

“That ship sailed long ago my friend. You know what happened.”

“You cheated, told her you loved her, she left, then came back with the new guy, the new guy loves you, you two are friends again but you still are in love with her.”

“That basically sums it up.”

“What if they break up?”

“She probably wouldn’t say yes anyway.”

The boys were quiet and began to get back to work. Killian managed to clear all the tables and then began to wipe them down. Wade placed the peanut bowls out on the counter at the bar and then set to polishing the glasses and stocking up.

“Hey boys!”

“Well if it isn’t the town’s deputy. How can I help you Morgan?”

“Wade call me Derek.”

“No can do Morg.”

“Wade, I don’t think Derek would appreciate being called a place where dead people are kept.”

“Too right Killian. Anyway just the usual.”

“Coming up. So how was the funeral? Killian won’t give me much.”

“It was sad. Caroline did a great job designing the venue for the reception. It was in the labyrinth. A black tent, thin enough to see the stars, waiters serving alcohol all night. There were torches lighting up the paths of the labyrinth so people could walk around. She really did think of everything.”

“Sounds…nice.”

“It was.”

“How’s the new sheriff?”

“Why don’t you ask Killian? He’s been popping up more times at the station than I can count. Not that I don’t mind but seriously, could you be any more subtle?”

Killian rolled his eyes as he joined Derek on the barstools. Wade chuckled and shook his head while moving to get the drinks for Derek.

“So you going to ask her out Killian?”

“No he won’t. I already asked.”

“Why not? Seriously Killian, you’re into her so ask her out.”

“She just lost her mother Derek.”

“I know. The girl’s been stoned faced all day at the station. No emotion, nothing. I’m afraid she’s going to crack or something. Maybe a date will help her mother’s death get off her mind. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Just absolute rejection and public embarrassment.”

Derek sighed and Killian rested his head on his crossed arms on the counter. Wade huffed and served Derek his drinks.

“Look Killian the worst yeah you get rejected, the best outcome? You get a girl that you’re really into. Who knows maybe you’ll get the happily ever after you wanted. And public embarrassment? You do that all on your own with your constant attacks on Gold’s place. I highly doubt Emma Swan will do that to you. She doesn’t strike me as that kind of person.”

Killian sighed and looked at both Wade and Derek who were looking pointedly at him.

“Fine.”

“AHA! That’s my man! Now get back to work Killian.”

Laughter rang out as Killian got off the barstool and headed back to working on the tables.

“Hey Wade? I only wanted my usual. Penelope can only have water.”

“Seriously? Wait a sec….Don’t tell me you two are expecting already!”

Derek simply winked and laughed as Wade handed him the water and he left.

The boys looked at each other and the door that Derek had just walked out of.

“Well I’ll be damned…”

…

 Klaus:

Klaus scrubbed furiously at the paint stains on his forehead.

_Must not think of Caroline Forbes, must not think of Caroline Forbes…_

Finally once all of the paint was cleared from his head, Klaus headed down to his shop. He strolled through the storage room to the front door where he flipped the sign to open and unlocked the door and then proceeded to the cashier counter. He sat on the stool behind it and pulled out his favourite book, _The Da Vinci Code,_ and began to read.

Klaus got so lost in the book that he failed to hear the bell chime in his shop or the cough of the customer in front of him. He didn’t notice until the book was torn out of his hands and a blonde was standing in front him. Not the blonde he wanted though, unfortunately it was the older one.

“Klaus.”

“Sheriff. What can I do to help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you.”

Klaus’s eyebrows shot up at this. “For?”

“Bringing Caroline home last night. It was nice to know she was safe.”

“You trusted me?”

“At the time? No. But I wasn’t precisely in any state to exactly say anything. I was consumed with my own thoughts. But I was extremely wary. But when you brought her home, drunk yes, but home without a scratch I figured a thank you was in order.”

“It’s fine.”

Emma simply nodded and headed towards the door to leave but Klaus stopped her. He was wondering something.

“Sheriff?”

Emma turned around and looked at Klaus, one hand on the door. “Yeah?”

“How close was Caroline with your mother?”

“How much wine did she consume?”

“About three bottles, maybe more.”

“There’s your answer.”

With that Emma left and Klaus leaned back against the wall, pondering the new found information.

It was obvious that Caroline had a much different relationship with her mother than Klaus did with his father. She loved her parents, with how much she had consumed the previous night. Klaus was rattled though as the Emma Swan’s thank you.

She didn’t seem to be one capable of admitting her mistakes, not that she had made any as far as he was concerned, but here she was thanking him for looking after her sister. 

He was quite confident that the sheriff didn’t trust him, but she was willing to let go of the past if she came to say thank you. And Klaus was perfectly fine with that.

He shook his head of the strange run in with the sheriff and went back to reading his book. A few hours later Klaus was around half way through his book when he had the sudden need for a cup of coffee. He set his book down, marked the page and headed to the storage room to grab some coffee. He heard the bell chime.

“Be with you in a sec!”

Klaus finished up his cup of coffee and then proceeded out of the storage room back to the counter. Klaus searched the aisles for the customer and then saw the back of their head as he browsed.

“Hey can I help you love?”

The customer turned around and Klaus almost dropped his mug.

_Two in one day. Wow._

Caroline Forbes stood in front of him, fidgeting with the floral skirt she wore and the jean jacket with the fur lining. Her scarf was pink and wrapped around her neck practically hiding it. She wore light brown uggs and pink tights.

“Caroline. How can I –”.

“I wanted to say thanks for being with me yesterday. It was…it was nice to have the company.”

“No problem. How are you doing?”

Klaus cautiously approached Caroline one arm stretched and placed on her arm. He guided her to the cash register counter and had her sit down on the stool. Klaus then pulled out another one and quickly headed to the storage room to get her some coffee. Thank goodness he made a full pot.

Once Klaus handed Caroline the mug she began to speak.

“I’m alright as can be. I mean I knew the day was coming. I just…”

“You thought you’d have more time.”

“Yeah. More time. I mean, she was my rock, and throughout the whole ordeal with her cancer I had to lean on her, and she was the one dying! She was the weak one! It…it should have been the other way around!”

Klaus simply sat and listened to Caroline begin to rant. She need to speak, to clear her mind so Klaus let her. He certainly didn’t have anything better to do. And he found that he wanted to help her, to let her see just how incredible she really was.

“I mean my sister didn’t even know she had cancer and maybe if she had she would have come home after being gone for years! And what about my brother? No one even seems to know he exists! The woman who I thought I knew? It turns out she had more secrets than I realized and in reality I barely know her at all!”

“Caroline sit down. You’re pacing is wearing me out.”

Caroline sat down in a huff and put her face into her hands.

“I just…I don’t know her anymore. And it terrifies me because I can’t ask anyone about her.”

“Have you thought about asking Emma?”

“Emma hates me.”

“She doesn’t. She came back for you didn’t she?”

“I highly doubt it.”

“You’ll never know till you ask.”

Klaus set down his mug and looked at Caroline waiting for her response. She sat up and stared at him with her gorgeous eyes, reminding him of his painting upstairs of her.

Klaus gulped feeling awkward underneath her stare. He felt all hot and bothered. Her light, pink, pout lips with the always open gazing doe eyes. He gulped again trying to restrain himself. How had they gone from advice to this?

Caroline blinked and opened her mouth. “Klaus, than –oomph!”

Klaus lost all resolve once she said his name and reached across the counter grasping her neck from behind and kissing her on her delicate lips silencing her.

And it was the best kiss he had ever committed.

…

Hermione:

Hermione dotted her last period on her paper and smiled, happy with the result. She placed it neatly on her desk and then put her school stuff away in her backpack.

Hermione scanned her room realizing that the holidays were approaching and she only had three more school days till Christmas vacation.

Her eyes then widened as it donned on her that she hadn’t gotten her gifts yet.

“Crap.”

Hermione jumped up and ran to her closet to grab her pea coat and she threw it on with her favourite scarf; red and gold striped. She quickly checked her reflection in her mirror and patted down her impossible hair. Realizing that no matter what she did nothing was going to work she grabbed a hair band and threw it up into a ponytail.

She then ran down her stairs, practically flying and grabbed her purse off of the hook by the door. She went for her boots when she ran into her father.

“Whoa! Slow down there lovebug! What’s the rush?”

Hermione smiled at the nickname. When Hermione was seven she developed a fascination with bugs. One day she was in her bathroom when a ladybug came flying in. She yelped and her father came running in to see what was the matter. She pointed and her father chuckled and asked her to get her bug homes to catch it. She ran off to her room and was back within a flash. Her father than caught the ladybug and kept it sealed safely in the bug home.

Hermione was intrigued by the bug and declared it a love bug because it was red and red was the colour of love. Her father laughed and told her it was actually called a lady bug. Hermione insisted on calling it lovebug because it was pretty and her father simply said, “Much like you lovebug.” He then wrapped her in a hug and kissed her head as Hermione stared at the new found pet. The name stuck ever since.

“I forgot my Christmas shopping!”

“Well I need to get something for your mom too so how about I come with you?”

Hermione nodded eagerly and put her brown boots on while waiting for her dad. She was eighteen but Christmas shopping with either one of her parents was grand. Her father always made her laugh and her mother always helped her find the perfect gifts. Her mother of course was a tad eccentric when it came to shopping but nothing like her grandma, Lorelai Danes, who took the cake. Literally took the cake. 

“Alright lovebug, I’m ready to go. Shall we drive or walk?”

“Let’s walk. It’s not too cold yet and the snow on the ground brings me great joy.”

“Like your grandma?”

“Much like her.”

Her dad offered his arm and Hermione linked hers through his and they left the house. Hermione’s mother was at work so they locked it even though it really wasn’t needed.

“So any ideas what you’re going to get for mom?”

“I was thinking some infinity scarves and sweaters. You know how hopeless you are when it comes to clothes and mom. And grandma and grandpa are just going to get mom really weird gifts so I figured I’d spoil her with proper clothes.”

Her father laughed. “Alright fair enough. How about me?”

Hermione whacked her dad on the arm. “You know I can’t tell you that!”

Her father just grinned and kissed Hermione’s head. “I know. I trust you’ll find me something splendid. You always do.”

Hermione’s eyelids fluttered and she smiled under the affection. She couldn’t ask for better parents whether related by blood or not. They to her, were perfect.

“Alright. Want to head to the bookshop? I’m sure we can find something in there for all of us.”

“You didn’t forget my gifts did you Dad?”

“Never lovebug.”

“Good.”

The pair headed into Once Upon A Book, the gorgeous and quaint bookstore in Storybrooke Falls. It was owned by Ollivander who also sold school supplies in his shop. The store was located in the heart of Storybrooke Falls.

Hermione and her father cut through the park as they headed to Once Upon A Book. Hermione breathed in the frosty air and smiled. Her grip tightened on her father’s arm and he looked at her concerned.

“Perfect day Dad. That’s all.”

Her dad smiled and squeezed her hand that gripped her arm and the pair finally arrived and Once Upon A Book. Hermione squealed and ran inside as her father laughed and strolled in.

“Good afternoon Miss Hermione.”

“Good afternoon Ollivander! Any good reads lately?”

“Of course. You know where to find them.” he said with a wink.

Hermione nodded and rushed off to middle of the store which contained “the tower”. The tower was a golden spiral staircase that led to where the new arrivals were located. Hermione smiled as she saw books upon books line up the walls. She let her fingertips brush over them, and let the smell of fresh parchment wash over her.

She then heard shuffling and then moved the books in front of her to find Draco Malfoy staring right at her with a book in the air. She blinked and then quickly shoved the books back together and leaned against the bookcase trying to cover her blush.

_Merlin that was embarrassing._

“Granger?”

Hermione whirled around to find Draco at the end of the aisle she was in.

“Uh Malfoy…Hi!”

He quirked up an eyebrow and Hermione couldn’t help but find it cute. An awkward tension than rang in the air until Hermione saw the book in his hands.

“Is that Dean Koontz’s newest book?”

“Uh yeah it is.”

“Oh my gosh!” Hermione ran over and snatched the book out of Draco’s hands and opened it and ran her fingers down the page.

“I’ve been waiting for this book for forever! Oh it looks better than I imagined! What?”

She turned around to see Draco’s face in a highly amused look and she couldn’t help but feel a tad bit defensive.

“Don’t give me that look! I just really love reading. It’s something that I like doing. It…it relaxes me.”

Draco’s eyes softened and Hermione immeadetely felt awful. His mother just died and she was yelling at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You had nothing ot do with it and I shouldn’t have been so amused. I feel the same way about books.”

“really?”

“Yeah. They mean a lot to me.”

Hermione nodded in complete understanding. She bit her lip and then looked odwn at her feet and then back at him, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn’t make things more awkward between them.

“I’m not just sorry about that.”

Draco looked up at her, curiosity clearly piqued.

“I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting towards you earlier. I judged you before I knew you and that…that was unfair of me. Just because you’re from a different school that carries a certain stereotype doesn’t mean you fall into it.”

Draco simply nodded and the pair looked down at the floor.

“Thank you.”

Hermione’s head shot up and looked at the boy in front of her whose head was still pointed towards the floor, but his grey eyes focused on her. Hermione smiled a small smiled and he responded back in kind.

“Well I should go. Here.”

Hermione handed the book back to Draco and she walked past him, her arm brushing his and feeling right.

“Granger.”

Hermione stopped at the end of the aisle and slowly turned around to face him. His back was still to her but he turned around and walked towards her, stopping a few steps away from her. He stuck out his hand, the copy of _Innocence_ in the other and looked her straight in the eye.

“A new beginning?”

Hermione looked at the hand and them him and grasped his hand and shook it.

“A new beginning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I am soooo sorry this chapter took so long! Homework is crazy! But as it is Christmas break I give you this chapter and one more as my gift to all you lovely readers. So please enjoy! Read and review and for the next chapter:
> 
> Another letter is opened
> 
> A gift is given
> 
> And someone asks someone out!
> 
> Stay Calm and Ship Captain Swan! 
> 
> Fungumunguss


	9. All The Right Moves

_Do you think **I'm special?** Do you think **I'm nice?**_

**_Am I bright enough_ ** _to **shine in your spaces?**_

_Between the **noise you hear** , and the **sounds you like**_

_Are we just **sinking in an ocean of faces?**_

_It **can't be possible** that **rain could fall**_

**_Only when it's over our heads._ **

_The sun is shining every day, but it's far away._

_Over the world instead._

-          _All the Right Moves, One Republic_

Emma:

 Emma yawned as she listened yet again to the bickering neighbours. Despite Regina Mills being a nice lady and a good mayor, the feud between her and Robin Hood were beginning to grate of the sheriff and her deputy’s nerves. 

Emma stood there, arms crossed, putting more weight on her left hip than right and watched the verbal sparring match go on. This time it had to do with Robin’s son, Roland picked some of the apples from Regina’s prized apple tree. 

Emma smirked as she remembered the time in her youth when she was going through the rebel stage. Cora Mills and Emma had never gotten along as Emma used to be friends with Regina despite the age difference. Cora one day pissed Emma off and as a result, Emma chain sawed half of the precious apple tree off. 

“Well Sheriff? What are you going to do about Mr. Hood and his son?”

Emma snapped out of her reverie and looked back and forth between the two pointed stares of the angry citizens. 

“Uh…well…”

“Ms. Mills he is just a boy! And Christmas is coming soon! Just let it go. He meant no harm.”

“Those are my prized apples. I was going to pick them today! See this basket? That’s proof I was going to pick them. If your son had waited he would have earned some. But he didn’t and therefore he needs to suffer the consequences.”

Emma’s gaze then was directed to Roland who was quaking in his tiny snow boots and hiding behind his father. She squatted down to look him in the eye and he shrunk further behind his father’s leg.  

“Finally! Something is going to get done.”

Emma rolled her eyes and ignored the mayor’s remark instead focusing her attention on the boy. 

“Did you pick an apple from Ms. Mills tree?”

He nodded meekly. 

“Did you ask permission if you could?”

He shook his head no.

“Well what you did isn’t a good thing. Now I’m not going to discipline you because first that isn’t my job and second I think this is more of an accidental situation than a crime. But I do want you to do something for me. Can you do it?”

Roland stepped forward a bit and nodded putting on a brave face which made Emma smile. 

“Good. All I want you to do is apologize to Ms. Mills for taking her apple.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Mills.”

“Oh alright fine. I guess I could let it slide this once.”

Emma stood up then and turned to face the two adults very fed up with their antics. 

“Look you two, Derek and I are exhausted with dealing with you two and your undefined sexual tension. So just get together or admit that fact that you two want to shag like rabbits and leave us cop people alone. Thank you.”

With that Emma turned away and began her lovely trek to Granny’s Grill where she was craving a burger, fries and a hearty milkshake. Granny’s was a diner by day and a grill by night. It was a local hangout for the teens of Storybrooke Falls and from what Emma had discovered turned out to be where Caroline worked. 

Emma pushed open the door and strolled in. It was seemingly empty and Emma walked straight up to the counter. She saw a girl covered in red wiping down the counter a ways off. 

Granny’s Grill hadn’t changed much from when Emma was younger. It seemed to be a bit classier but still had the diner feel to it. There were booths that scattered the walls and in the middle with chairs and table dancing around them. The counter had stools which were bolted into the ground. They weren’t silver anymore with red cushions but gold with brown cushion. The diner had been given darker colours giving it a classier atmosphere. 

“Hey what can I get you?”

Emma snapped out of her reverie to notice the girl with red streaks looking at her expectantly waiting for her order. 

“Uh yeah burger, fries and a milkshake. That’d be great.”

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks.”

Emma then pulled out her cell phone and started playing Tetris. She was bored and hated staring as a way to pass the time. She was very close to beating level eight when her concentration was broken. 

“Rubes! Hey!”

“Josh! What’s up?”

Emma’s ears perked up at the nickname. Rubes? Where had she heard that before?

“Nothing. Granny wanted me to let you know that Caroline was covering the night shift so she expects you home for dinner.”

 “Alright fine. I’ll be home. Luke’s supposed to be coming in anyway.”

“Sweet. I’ll see you at home. Oh hey Emma!”

Emma lifted her head to find that Josh was waving hi at her and Rubes was looking at her with a bit of a sneer. 

“Ruby you must remember Emma from high school.”

Immediate realization dawned on both girls. 

“Emma?”

“Ruby?”

Ruby slowly made her way over to Emma who was beginning to feel awkward underneath the gaze. 

“I knew you looked familiar! Come over here and give me a hug you big lug!”

Ruby ran out from behind the counter and embraced Emma in a hug. Emma tensed up not feeling familiar with the affection. She attentively hugged back as so not to make Ruby feel bad. 

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe your back! Well I guess it makes sense and all with the recent…OH MY GOSH! You must be devastated. Food’s on the house. I’m sure Granny won’t mind. Be back in a jiff!”

With that Ruby disappeared in a flash and Josh simply smiled as Emma looked on completely flabbergasted. 

“That’s Ruby for you. We call her Red now because of well, all the red. Anyway I’ll let you two catch up. Good to see you again Emma.” 

Emma smiled a small smiled and nodded bringing her attention back to her phone while waiting for her order. Unfortunately that peaceful bliss of unwanted attention did not last long. 

“Ello love.”

_Great. Just what I need. The attention of my very own personal stalker. Fantastic!_

“What Jones?”

“Not need for hostility love just merely making your inquiry today.”

“Merely? That’s a joke.”

“You wound me so.”

“Good. My diabolical evil plan succeeded.”

Killian moved into her personal space which he seemed to have no concept for and looked her straight in the eye. 

“Can I help you?”

“Hook! Get away from Emma! You’ll scare her off!”

“Hook?”

Killian smirked and grabbed Ruby’s hand and kissed it. Emma felt a slight twinge of…

_Not gonna name it._

“Oh Killian you charmer. Alright Emma do you want that food for here or to go?”

Emma’s original plan was to stay but with the current display of affection, Emma figured she better leave. 

“To go please.”

“Coming right up! Hook I’m assuming you want the usual?”

“That’d be great thanks.”

Ruby disappeared and came back with Emma’s food. Emma slapped some bills on the table, grabbed her grub and headed out the door

“Hey Emma!”

“Yeah?”

“We need to catch up some time. I’m planning a girls’ night soon, do you want to come?”

Although Emma had been planning on staying off the radar she really did miss the companionship of her oldest best friends. 

“Sure. What the hell?”

“Great! I’ll send you the details later.”

Emma nodded and proceeded out the door all while feeling the intense stare of a blue eyed bartender named Hook.

…

Killian:

As soon as Emma left Ruby slapped Killian on the head.

“Bloody hell! What was that for woman?”

“For being an idiot! You totally like her and instead of asking her out you’re pestering her? Idiot!”

Killian pouted.

“I don’t like her.”

Ruby raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Could’ve fooled me. You know I can smell these things from like a mile away.”

Killian sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“She just lost her mother.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are your feelings going to disappear any time soon?”

“Probably not.”

“So there you go. Why keep yourself miserable and her? Love is the best cure for a broken heart, just look at me and Victor.”

Killian nodded. When Ruby’s mother was put down she was devastated and Victor had stepped in and brought Ruby out of the shell she had hidden away in and brought her back to life. Who says Killian couldn’t do the same for Emma?

With new gusto Killian grabbed the coffee and ran for the door hoping to catch up to the blonde siren. 

“Killian your bill?!”

“Put in on my tab! I’ve got a swan to catch!” he said with a blazing grin. 

Killian shot out of the diner and looked left and right and finally spotted the familiar red leather jacket walking towards the sheriff station. He took off trying not to spill his coffee everywhere. His boots pounded the pavement, and the cold air cut his lungs like a knife but his adrenaline kept pumping and that allowed him to keep moving. 

“EMMA!”

He watched as the blonde slowly turned and he grinned when her eyes widened in shock to see him running towards her with full speed. 

Killian slowed down his pace and caught up to her, his coffee cup practically empty and Emma looking at him if he was insane. Knowing what he just did he couldn’t argue, he probably was but Killian was filled with an unexplained giddiness, a happiness that had only existed so few times in his life. 

“Go out with me.”

Killian didn’t mean to say that. Well, he had, just not in that way. He want to ask her not demand her but he couldn’t help it. _This feeling was different._ Hell she was different. 

Emma just gaped at him, unable to form words. 

Killian gulped, nerves now setting in. He messed up, he should have never listened to Ruby, Wade and Derek. Emma was going to say no, she was going to reject him, and then she’d never want to see his face again…

“Pardon?”

Killian’s head shot to her green eyes. Pardon certainly wasn’t a no….could he salvage it?

“You…me…a date…tomorrow…..seven. Savvy?”

Emma quirked up an eyebrow at him, her food completely forgotten as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. 

“You want to go out on a date…with me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Well you are a pirate.”  she smirked slightly. 

Killian sighed and shook his head at the nickname. “Aye that I am.”

She sighed and then looked around her, clearly uncomfortable. Killian bit the inside of his cheek realizing that his swan (She _was_ his swan, there was no one else who could have her) was a fragile thing. You had to approach with caution otherwise she’d run off. The exact opposite of what Killian did. He wanted to smack his head off a wall, preferably brick. 

“I don’t know…”

That brought Killian out of his reverie. _She hadn’t said no._ And for Killian that was a good sign. Soon then came the over confidence that had been sorely missed and gone with Emma in his presence and he felt a new sense of accomplishment because _she hadn’t said no._

Killian then looked around and smiled when he saw what was hanging above them, underneath the street lamp. 

A mistletoe. 

Mary Margret had spread them all throughout the town with her husband David because they loved celebrating the seasons. Killian got an idea in his head then, a super far-fetched idea. He looked at Emma who seemed to be staring at her shoes, pondering. 

Killian took a deep breath, and grasped Emma’s chin, tilting it up. 

“Jones wha-?” 

“Mistletoe.”

And with that Killian kissed her. 

It was soft, so soft, her lips like velvet and tasting like vanilla. Killian assumed the vanilla came from the milkshake that had just currently dropped to the ground. He would’ve felt bad if the kiss wasn’t so consuming. Normally he would have apologised profusely, but this was _Emma._ And that made it all the more different. 

At first she didn’t respond, her lips still as ice. Killian kept his lips on hers though, willing a response to occur. But soon she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and opening her mouth allowing him entrance. 

Their tongues danced and Killian was on fire. Killian could feel his smirk growing as she moaned. All too soon though Killian pushed away, smirking at her face which was flushed, her cheeks a bright red, her lips a tad bit swollen and her hair mussed. 

“See you at seven tomorrow.”

With that Killian winked at her, picked up her food that was still in the bag, untouched by the dirty ground. He gave it to her and then hopped around the spilled milkshake and ran off in the direction Emma was originally going, smiling to himself all the way. 

…

Caroline: 

Caroline sat at her dining room table staring into nothing. She was still reeling from the kiss she had shared earlier with Klaus. She didn’t know how to feel. She certainly _knew_ how she felt, if jelly legs and messy hair had anything to say about it because wow, what a kiss. 

Carolina wasn’t naïve enough to deny that Klaus had experience in multiple areas in _that_ field. Caroline had done some stuff but compared to Klaus she was a first grader to his university student. 

_Bad analogy Care._

She sighed and let her head fall onto the table. Her arms dropped to her sides and she banged her head several times. 

“You’re going to get a bruise if you keep doing that.”

Caroline’s head shot up and she looked at her little brother who stood in the doorframe in-between the dining room and kitchen. 

He had a wrapped package under his arm and was dressed in his coat, with black leather gloves and a green and silver scarf. 

“Whose that for?”

Draco blushed and tucked it behind his back. “No one.”

Caroline smirked and then chuckled to herself. Draco had a crush. Her little brother (not so little anymore) had a crush. Caroline quickly wondered who. 

“Seriously though stop hitting your head. The last thing we need is an injury due to stupidity.”

Caroline huffed and then sighed, her eyes drifting towards the kitchen only to befall on the letter. 

“Draco, have you opened your letter?”

“Yeah.”

Caroline turned to look at him, her arms crossing in the process. “What did it say?”

“It was an explanation. And an apology.”

Caroline tilted her head slightly and noticed that as Draco’s gaze drifted towards the front door away from her, his eyes were watery. 

“Drake, are you okay?”

Draco wiped his eyes with his coat’s sleeve. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Caroline gaze drifted back to the letter sitting on the kitchen counter, in between the salt & pepper shakers. 

“I’m afraid.”

“Why?”

“Of what it could say. Will I learn something awful? Will I get an explanation as to why no one knows who you are, that you’re her kid? Why Emma didn’t know she had cancer? Why Emma ran away at seventeen and stayed away?”

She heard Draco sigh but ignored it. her own eyes were beginning to water. 

“Drake, how many secrets does she have?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that she kept stuff from all of us especially you and I because we were young. Emma on the other hand….”

“I don’t know if I can open it.”

Caroline continued to stare at the letter while Draco walked over to her side and wrapped her into a hug. 

“You can Care. You’re stronger than this believe me.”

“I don’t know.”

“Think about it this way, you open up that letter, you’ll finally get some answers.”

Caroline gulped and nodded her tears beginning to stop. She felt Draco kiss her head and his arms then leave her presence. 

“I’ve got to go out, I’ll be back in a bit. Read the letter okay Caroline? It’ll do you good.”

With that Draco left the house and Caroline with a lot of convincing got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the letter. She tore it open and with trembling hands took out the letter inside. 

She slowly moved herself back to the table, beginning to read. 

_Dearest Caroline,_

_My rock._

_If you have received this letter it means my time has passed and now comes my greatest fear to life._

_I do not know how you will take this information that I am about to give you. I’m sure you will be angry; I would be to if put in your position. And I am sorry to the universe and back for doing this to you, my little girl._

_Where do I even begin?_

_I guess I should start with your father and I, because that is where it truly began._

_As you know your father and I met when we were in high school, much like you and Tyler. He was the shy boy and I was the popular and outgoing girl. I had liked him and I knew he liked me and he was so shy that I finally gave him and asked him to prom to which he accepted yes. From there life was easy. We fell in love, got married and had you and Emma._

_Your father though was never home when I was pregnant with you and at the time, I thought nothing of it. He was busy filling in for me as sheriff; I knew how demanding that job could be as you do too._

_Then I met a man who was not your father. He was a young, dashing, entrepreneur with big hopes and dreams. He wanted to set up his home base here in Storybrooke Falls. It was admiration from afar. Then he asked me out and I said yes. Your father Caroline was home less and less and I couldn’t help but feel neglected._

_So I sought the man’s company. At first he was for the primal need but it began to grow into something deeper and that terrified me because as I began to fall in love, I fell out of love iwht your father._

_And because of this I became pregnant with Draco._

_Caroline, Draco is not your brother. He is your half-brother. His father isn’t yours, David Forbes. His father is a man named Lucius Malfoy._

_During this time I hid away from Lucius and sought comfort in your father. That was my problem. Your father was a foundation, a rock for me, someone who I wanted to comfort me. I never had that relationship with Lucius because I never let it occur._

_For Lucius and I it was passion, something that your father and I lacked. Lucius was everything I wanted yet refused myself to have. David was safety and security while Lucius was new and exciting._

_Eventually I told Lucius about Draco and his happiness was radiant. But I couldn’t share that happiness. I felt so guilty to David, a man who had been by my side for years and here I was cheating on him with the “New guy in town.”_

_I had never felt so ashamed._

_Lucius and I then talked and he agreed to give me space to sort everything out before going back to him._

_I remember bringing Draco home to meet you and Emma. Draco had been living with his father as part of the agreement between us. You Caroline were ecstatic! Emma though…Emma was content with Draco but seemed a tad bit wary of him. I later learned that Emma knew about the affair I had and she was ashamed but I could never blame her for I felt the same._

_Soon though I learned from Emma that your own father was having an affair with none other than Emma’s teacher, Mary Margret Nolan._

_I was devastated because he had happened soon after you were born. I confronted him and he admitted to it. We both agreed to give each other space to collect our thoughts and decide whether to stay together for the sake of you and Emma, or to choose our own happiness and divorce._

_During this space I went back to Lucius and spent more time with Draco and less time with you and Emma. Emma noticed, and withdrew from me while you treasured every second. When I finally returned home for good, I divorced your father. He and I agreed it was for the best._

_You were too young to understand Caroline but Emma did. She seemed pleased with the divorce though I do not know why. Maybe one day she’ll tell you. Emma was 12 at this time._

_Draco then came every summer after that and the time you siblings spent together made me happier than all belief._

_But then my world came crashing down when I learned I was diagnosed with cancer. You were twelve Caroline, Draco eleven, and Emma was twenty one and as you know had left our home by this time._

_I couldn’t tell Lucius and he and I fought so much and he took Draco and left leaving me with only you Caroline. I couldn’t tell the town or your father, not after what I did to him._

_And you know the rest. The trials and terrors we lived with my cancer, the coma that I fell into for months and miraculously came out of, and the constant pains and points of fatigue that I suffered through._

_For me to say I am at peace would be incorrect because there is so much I didn’t explain to you that I should have in person, rather than a letter. But fear has always been my weakness and for that I am afraid I must live forever with the guilt._

_But writing these letters to you, my children, frees me of the secrets I carried with me for the majority of my life._

_The key and map are for you to use to track your way through the cemetery to the crypt of the Swans. Use the key to open it. Inside there will be a chest on the far wall. Go to it and open it. Inside you will find letters of our past history. I know how much you love studying the founders families and the Swans were one of them._

_Read them to your own use and learn much from them._

_I love you Caroline. And I am tremendously sorry for the pain I have put you through with my death. I know you Caroline. I know you are hurting, but I am watching over you._

_Do not be afraid to open yourself up to anyone especially Emma. Emma never betrayed you Caroline. Emma has gone through much more than you or I could imagine and I pray that you will find it in your heart to forgive her. Do not shut her or Draco out._

_For family, they are what you have left other than your father._

_Love is strength and it will always conquer the demons inside._

_Believe those words. Live them. Trust them._

_Love your mother,_

_Elizabeth Forbes._

Caroline slowly lowered the letter to the table, eyes staring off into the distance. 

Her father cheated on her mother? Her mother cheated on her father? Draco wasn’t her actually brother but half? Emotions flew through Caroline, anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, relief, and so much more. 

She didn’t know what to say. She was rendered speechless. Caroline was in such shock that she didn’t hear the keys in the lock, the door open, and Emma walk in. She didn’t notice her sister look at her strangely or take the letter out of her hands, scan the title and then put it down. 

She failed to acknowledge Emma’s arms going around her and pulling her into a hug. What Caroline did do was cry because she felt so much betrayal that she couldn’t contain it. 

Caroline had never been more confused in her life. 

…

Hermione: 

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her final package and placed it underneath the tree. She studied the Christmas tree before her, it being covered in decorations and tinsel. Hermione loved Christmas due to the snow and joy it brought. 

She got up off the carpet and then proceeded to her kitchen to make herself something to drink. When she went in she saw her mom sitting at the table with her glasses on reading the paper. Her mom had cut her hair so it was short but she had kept the front bangs. Her mom was sipping something from her mug with the Stars Hollow logo on it (her was her mom’s favourite mug) and she smiled. Some things would never change.  

“Butterbeer is on the stove hun.”

Hermione grinned and proceeded to the pot that contained the golden liquid. Butterbeer was a DuGrey tradition at Christmas time. It didn’t actually contain beer, just lots of caramel and toffee. Her father had grown up with it as a kid and he showed Rory how to make it when they got married. Of course Hermione’s mom added her own twist to it (that’d be the toffee) but it still tasted delicious. 

“Thanks Mom.”

“No problem hun. Oh by the way there is a package here for you.”

“A package? For me? I never get mail though!”

“Well it’s here anyway addressed to you. You can put it under the tree if you want, or you can open it now.” 

Hermione nodded and took the package from her mom. It wasn’t anything fancy, just some hard wrapped in brown paper with string around it. Hermione shook it and then lifted it up, and looked all over the package but there was no return address. 

“Huh.”

Rory was smirking at her daughter’s reaction to the package. Though Rory didn’t know from her husband’s story yesterday of Hermione’s interaction with the boy Draco Malfoy, rory had a pretty good idea who it was from. 

“What is it hun?”

“There’s no return address.”

“That is rather strange. Any idea who it could be from?”

“Not a clue.”

“Well maybe if you open it you’ll know. Go on up to your room and open it there. I’ve got to get dinner going and you opening it up here will be a bit of a hassle for me.”

“Sure Mom.”

Hermione took the package to her room. She walked absent mindedly that she didn’t notice her father come home and say hi to her. She simply kept on walking. 

Tristan meanwhile threw his scarf on the coat rack with his coat. He looked at his wife who was in the kitchen with a rather amused look on her face

“Any idea why our daughter completely ignored my presence?”

“She got a package.”

“Really? From who?”

“A secret admirer.” 

Tristan pulled his wife close to him and held her at the waist. “Looks like our little Hermione is growing up.”

“Seems like it.”

Rory smirked at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sure things will work out. They always do.”

…

Hermione brought the package back to her room and sat on her bed staring at it. She finally gave in to curiosity and tore it open. 

It was a box. A simply rectangular prism that was fairly thin, big enough to hold a big or two, nothing more. Hermione stared at it, tilting her head to the side. 

She grabbed her scissors from her desk and cut the tape. From there she tore open the box with her hands and gasped. 

Inside was _Innocence_ by Dean Koontz.  Hermione ran her fingers over the cover, gaping at the fact that someone had gotten her a copy. She opened it and saw that it was signed by Dean Koontz himself. She squealed and hugged the book to her chest as she jumped off her bed and spun around. 

She then opened the cover again and found a little note written inside. 

_Granger,_

_Consider this a gift to our new beginning._

_Draco._

Hermione bit her lip to try and stop a smile but spreading but it didn’t work. A big grin grew on her face and her cheeks began to blush as she read the note again. 

Maybe there really was something more to Draco Malfoy than she originally thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY! I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too! Anywho, please read and review as always and hopefully you all are having wonderful holidays! Enjoy the new year and I’ll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible! 
> 
> Oh and for all those Captain Swan shippers, I hope you liked the kiss! 
> 
> Stay Calm and ship Captain Swan, 
> 
> Ember


	10. Home

_Here I come to find myself, catch the tide_

_Looking for a **peace at the end of the line**_

_Sometimes I can't help myself feel the tide_

**_I'm all at sea and so unwise_ **

**_I'm so afraid I'd lose your love_ ** _as time goes by_

_But courage is a fire and a beacon so bright_

_The **sunset builds a memory** \- our love signed_

_And **all I see becomes a lie**_

_I close my eyes, I know you're there, love of mine_

_Standing on the shore in a world I designed_

_The sunset fires a lonely flare into the sky_

**_And all I see we say goodbye_ **

**_Looking for a place called home_ **

_~ Home, Above and Beyond_

 

Emma: 

For Emma, confessions were a hard concept. Trust was even harder. For all of her life she had been taken advantage of due to her trusting mostly everyone. 

First there were her parents, who settled the foundation for Emma’s inability to trust. A father who lied to her from day one and a mother who was never home enough to actually establish a good relationship with her daughter. 

Then there was her teacher, Mary Margaret Nolan who she couldn’t trust after learning that she was the “other woman.” 

Third was her now ex-boyfriend, Neal Gold who broke Emma’s heart into little tiny pieces. 

Fourth was her best friend, Robin, who refused to believe Emma. 

Fifth was Mandy, the woman who took Emma in only to throw her back out. 

Sixth was Greg and his wife Tamara who lied about who they were and put Emma in jail. 

And there were many more. 

So yeah, Emma had a problem with trust. And due to all the lies, deceits and pain Emma went through she built herself a strong hold, a defense, to keep out the bad. 

It gave her many things, the gift of noticing a lie, the gift of a good job, the gift of being excellent at her job, the gift of money, the gift of a good life, the gift of security and safety…

But it never gave her the gift of love. 

And with Caroline shedding tears like no tomorrow, it reminded Emma just how much love hurt. 

Emma was shocked to come home after work and find her sister crying and a letter on the table to the side. Emma dropped everything, and scooped Caroline into a hug. She scanned the letter, wondering what could possibly be bothering her so much. Turns out it was the letter from their mother. 

Emma reflected over all of this as she poured hot chocolate into two mugs. She topped it off with whip cream and cinnamon. Forbes hot chocolate always had to have cinnamon. She carried the mugs over to Caroline who had by now proceeded to the couch with a blanket and an almost empty tissue box. Emma couldn’t help but create a grim smile due to the sight that her sister created. 

Scattered around Caroline was tissues on the floor and the couch. She was wrapped up in a blanket that went all the way up to her chin and her hair was mussed. Emma shook her head and walked in setting Caroline’s mug on the table while she sat herself beside the bundle of sadness.

She looked at Caroline and put her arm on the top of the couch behind Caroline’s head. She didn’t say anything but rub Caroline’s shoulder and sip her cocoa. 

“Why did mom lie?”

Emma sighed and focused on the blank TV in front of them. “She didn’t lie. She just….kept things to herself.”

“That’s the same as lying.”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe. But either way you now know the truth.”  Caroline sniffled. 

“But was it worth it? I mean I’m so confused and hurt and I just don’t know what to think.” 

Emma sighed and squeezed Caroline’s shoulder. 

“Mom was in a complicated situation. And she acted irrationally. She was hurt and that made her vulnerable making her search for the quickest solution which happened to be Lucius Malfoy. You and I both know she regrets it and yeah it hurts what she did but we can’t let it control us forever. If we do it’ll destroy us because that’s what hate does.”

“You speak from experience?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Caroline turned and looked at her sister and saw her green eyes glistening. “What exactly happened Em?”

Emma sighed and leaned back against the couch crossing her arms in the process. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“When I was little, nine to be exact I saw something I wasn’t supposed to see.”

“I was a baby then right?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Let’s just say I never need the birds and the bees talk.”

Caroline gasped, a hand shooting to her mouth. “You saw mom and dad doing it?”

“No. I saw David and Mary Margret doing it. In our parents’ bedroom. I was so young, I didn’t understand what was going on so I ran out of the room. David heard me hit the door and scrambled after me. He grabbed my arms and furiously told me never to tell mom and he was just so angry and I was so scared.”

“Emma…”

“After that I eventually learned what was happening. And I couldn’t help it but I resented him so much. I hated him so much. He was cheating on mom because he wasn’t getting any and I couldn’t stand him. I confronted mom about it and she knew and it turns out she was having her own affair. Then came Draco and everything was getting so complicated. David wanted me to live with him after the divorce, and I just…I just couldn’t live the lie anymore by pretending to be some perfect little family.”

“So you ran.”

“So I ran.”

“Emma…I am so…”

“Don’t Care. What’s in the past is in the past.”

“But it’s scarred you. I can’t believe Dad did that.”

“No one can. The perfect David Nolan being a corrupt man and an adulterer? No one would believe it. He’s too…good in their eyes.” 

“I don’t think I can ever talk to dad again.”

“You should Caroline. This isn’t your battle, it’s mine. David and I need to resolve it ourselves. Don’t let our feud ruin your relationship with him. He’s your dad Caroline.”

“He’s yours too.”

“No. Not anymore.” 

“Does Draco know?”

“Bits and pieces. He is our half-brother so he does know more than you. I figured mom explained some stuff to him.”

Caroline nodded and snuggled into her blanket. “We need to have a chat. All of us.” 

Emma simply nodded her head in agreement and the sisters waited for Draco to arrive home. 

…

Draco was whistling to himself as he walked back to his home from the post office. He smiled, knowing that Hermione would have a big smile on her face when she opened the gift. As Draco thought about it more, his smile grew bigger. 

“Draco!” 

Draco slowly turned his head up and saw Kurt and Blaine running up to him. 

“Hey guys.” 

“OMG WE HAVE HUGE NEWS!” Kurt was practically squealing with joy as Blaine smiled on happily. 

“What guys?”

“Hermione Granger is officially dating the football captain Ronald Weasley!”

Draco felt his heart drop and his smile slowly disappeared. “What?”

“You heard us. Nerd girl is dating one of the hottest guys in the school. That’ll boost her popularity. I didn’t know Ron went for the brainy types let alone her going for brawny. I’m actually kinda shocked.”

“I have to agree Kurt. Don’t you think so Draco?”

“Uh…yeah…totally.” 

“Well anyway. Just thought we’d share that piece of gossip! C’mon Blaine I want to go tell Mercedes. She’s going to die when she hears this.”

“I’ll meet you there. I just need to talk to Drake about our chemistry project.”

“Sure. No problem hun.”

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and the ran off to find Mercedes. Blaine stood there and looked at Draco pointedly as he stared onto the ground. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Soon Blaine eyes grew wide with realization. “Oh my gosh…you like her…don’t you?”

“Uh no. I have no idea what you’re talking about. That’s ridiculous.”

“Well I did always picture Hermione going for you rather than Ron.”

“Really?!” 

“HA! GOTCHA!”

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Whatever. She’s with the Weaselbee. Plus, we’re just friends.”

“Uh huh…”

“Look Blaine I don’t like her okay? We just talk about books. That’s it. She’s drab and kinda boring.”

“Whatever you say Drake. Look I’ll catch you later. I’ve got to find Kurt. See you around.”

Draco nodded and watched as Blaine ran off. As soon as he was out of sight Draco collapsed onto the bus bench and put his head in his hands. Damn the Weaselbee for stealing his girl. 

Okay well Hermione wasn’t his girl but Draco was the Slytherin Sex God. He knew how to woo women and yet…he was too late with Hermione. He’d been friend zoned. He felt heavy. 

Draco had never been rejected but then again the girls had never been Hermione Granger either. His past “girlfriends” had been empty vessels of pure vanity that dated him because of his looks and popularity and he dated them because of the attention he received from having them on his arm. 

But Hermione wasn’t every other girl. Sure she dressed nicely but her looks weren’t her main concern. She could maintain a conversation, and her comebacks were witty and efficient. How one could be attracted to her solely based on beauty is crazy. She was so much more. She deserved more. 

Draco laughed to himself. How on earth could he be the man for her? He was broken. Broken beyond repair with the family scandal and the school catastrophe. 

When he was living in England and attending Hogwarts he was the brightest pupil at the time and also one of the bad boy. Dumbledore was the Headmaster and was a kooky old bastard who had won the hearts of every house but Slytherin. The Slytherins loathed Dumbledore. So one night they decided to humiliate him. It was Tom Riddle’s idea, and Draco happily went along with it. 

Along the way though the prank soon became a lot darker than originally attended and Draco wanted out. Tom threatened him and he conformed to the group. He didn’t want to lose his status and become an outcast. 

On Halloween, the Hallows feast occurred and the group of Slytherins involved held sly smiles and a twinkle in their eye. Just like every feast, at one point Dumbledore would disappear and head up to the astronomy tower. 

The prank was simple. Terrify the Headmaster in the creepy old astronomy tower and push him towards the window to then be covered in mud, dirt, and anything else unsanitary they could find. Then they would take pictures while unknowingly to him and then spread them throughout the school like wild fire. 

So they followed him to the astronomy tower. Once the prank began the Slytherins began to laugh because there headmaster was covered in mud and dirt and slime. But then as the laughter was growing Draco noticed Blaise sneaking away from the group in their hideout and approaching the headmaster whose back was to him. Draco blinked, realizing that Tom intended to push the headmaster off the tower. Draco scrambled away from the group and ran towards the duo screaming, “TOM NO!” Draco jumped in between Tom and Dumbledore but the force of Tom’s push caused Draco to fall into the headmaster and push him out the window and down went the headmaster to his death. None of the other Slytherins saw and Tom blamed the fiasco on Draco. Draco was held responsible for Albus Dumbledore’s murder.  He was on trial and found to be not guilty due to a surprising and unexpected witness statement from his ex-girlfriend (who had dumped him for his arch nemesis Harry Potter). She confessed to seeing Dumbledore trip and fall and therefore stating it to be an accidental death not a murder. After the scandal Draco was sent to be an outcast because the school still believed him to be at fault. Even his own house. 

His “friends” left him and Draco’s worst nightmare came true. He was the outsider. He lost his place on his football team as captain (soccer cause he’s from England), his girlfriend had dumped him and his father was furious with him. His step mother simply smirked whenever she saw Draco around the manor, as if she knew he’d be sent away. 

And his mother’s death provided the perfect opportunity. When he received the news he was distraught but his father….his father locked himself in his office for days. Even Narcissa couldn’t get to him. Draco then decided he was going to go to the United States for her funeral. He needed time away from England.  He told his father but his father never answered. With great sadness Draco had packed his bags, and headed to see his dead mother and the sisters he was forced to leave. 

This brought him to his current state which was sitting on a bench all alone. He laughed because everything bad was happening to him and he didn’t deserve it. His mother was dead, his father hated him, everyone at school hated him and the girl who he liked (he had finally admitted it) was with someone else. Draco chuckled a sad laugh and as he did he felt warmth. He blinked as he recognized the feeling seeing as it was the same one that embraced him on the plane. He looked around but failed to see anyone. Draco shook his head and got up and headed home. 

…

When he arrived he saw Emma and Caroline sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in their hands. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. 

Draco threw off his coat and boots and chucked them into the closet. He was no longer sad but rather angry. Weasley didn’t deserve Granger. Draco may not be a good guy, but he was much better than Weasley. And what did Weasley and Hermione share anyway? Nothing! He’s the exact opposite of her!

“Draco?”

The blonde haired boy looked up and saw his sister staring at him expectantly. 

“Sorry guys. I’m just heading up to do homework you two can keep talking.”

“Actually we were hoping you could join us.” 

“Alright.”

Draco slowly moved and joined the duo at the table. Emma got up and poured him hot chocolate topped with whip cream and cinnamon. 

“Let me guess. The cinnamon is a Forbes thing?”

Emma smirked and Caroline sighed. “It’s actually a Swan thing. Dad hated hot chocolate with cinnamon.”

“Oh. Cool. I guess.” 

“Look Draco we figured with Caroline finally knowing everything we should…talk.” 

Draco gulped and looked at his sister. “Alright. Let’s talk.” 

…

Emma nervously fidgeted with her mug as the awkward silence rung in the air. “So…”

“So.” responded Caroline. 

“You guys said you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah I know Draco. Look, Caroline and I were talking about mom and we figured that all of us need to talk together to clear the air. We need to get arid of any barriers that we have.”

Draco nodded and Emma let out a breath. “Who wants to go first?”

Caroline sighed. “I will.” 

“When Emma left Mom learned a year later she had breast cancer. She didn’t seem shocked but rather she accepted it. Back then I couldn’t understand but now…things make a bit more sense.”

“Anyway she took it in stride. I wasn’t too bad at first but soon she fell into a coma for months. No one knew if she’d make it out. Most of the town was unaware and Dad took over at the station to fill in for Mom.”  

“Anyway, Dr. Hart, you know her as Zoe Emma, she was Mom’s doctor and she was fantastic. She took great care of Mom and was constantly checking up on me. She’s kind of like a mentor to me you know? Her life wasn’t great either. Actually it’s kind of like mine. But that’s not the point.”

“Zoe was there for me because no one else was. I mean technically they were but no one actually knew what Mom and I were going through but Zoe and a few nurses. Moving on from that, eventually Mom woke up but she suffered a lot of pain from the chemotherapy and radiation treatments. She was in constant pain and Zoe had no idea why. None of the doctors did.”

“Out of the blue she started getting better. She was talking, moving; she even could get out of her bed and walk around. It was a miracle, but it didn’t last. All too soon she was back on hospital bed and doing worse than before.”

“And eventually she was gone. She had gotten too weak and she couldn’t fight it anymore. It was the worst day in my life.” 

Emma wrapped and arm around Caroline and Draco grasped her hand as the tears fell down her face. Five minutes later Caroline was clearing the tears and taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry guys.”

“You have every reason to cry Care. You were closer to her than we were.”

“Thanks Drake.” 

“I never knew Mom had the cancer till it was too late. No one ever contacted me or told me.”

“I know Em and I wish they had. You too Draco. I could’ve…I could’ve had my family with me.”

Both siblings hugged Caroline and she took another deep breath. 

“How are you doing now?” asked Emma. 

“I’m surviving. I miss Mom a lot but it does help that you two are here and Emma helped clear a lot of stuff up with her. I’m saving for university. I want to go into event planning. I’m…I’m okay or at least…I will be.” 

Emma smiled and Draco grinned. This was good. This was progress. “Alright I guess I’ll go next.” 

“As I told Caroline, I was nine when I learned about David’s affair with Mary Margaret. After that things were tense between him and I and frankly, I hated having to keep the secret and it destroyed our relationship. I told Mom and she knew aned that’s when I learned she was having her own affair. I always knew Mom and David had it rough, they got married so young but as a kid you always hope you know? You always hope that no matter what they’ll make it through. Boy was I ever wrong.” 

“And after they divorced, David wanted me to live with him so he could mend our relationship but I didn’t want that. I couldn’t trust guys after him. Well technically that’s not true. There was Neal but I’ll get into that later. So I lived with Mom. Around the time they divorced Caroline, you were six and Draco you were five. Obviously Mom had the affair after Caroline was born and frankly got pregnant really fast with Draco. It was a barely a year your Dad Draco and Mom were together when they had you. Technically that’s not true either. They were seeing each other before hand, in public places before Mom was pregnant, while she was pregnant and after.”

“Anyway, after the divorce Draco came to visit us every summer and people asked questions because no one knew who Draco was. Mom told the town he was our cousin who had to live with us in the summers cause his parents went away when really his dad was living in the town as well as Mom.”

“During this time I was dating Neal, he’s Mr. Gold’s son. Neal was…the first guy to notice me and for a girl at fifteen who didn’t have a lot of good knowledge of boys and a lot of insecurities around guys…it was a big deal for me. So I fell head over heels for him all too fast. I didn’t know him and I think that was part of the problem. I gave him things that I wish I never had. Don’t get me wrong, he was a good guy just…not the one for me you know?”

“Emma….what happened?”

“He got me pregnant.”

“AT FIFTEEN?”

“Seventeen actually. Two years after we got together.”

“Oh my goodness! What…what happened?”

“I miscarried. He and I had gotten into a fight, I was so scared and stressed, I was practically reliving the moment with David when I was nine and I began bleeding. I was rushed to the hospital and I begged them not to call Mom. They agreed reluctantly and the next day I was let out. Neal didn’t talk to me again he just got up and left. And it hurt because I felt so much guilt for miscarrying his kid and he left because of what I did. I know it’s not my fault now but it scarred me.”

“And I was so tired of living a lie at home because we weren’t a perfect family, we were so far from it yet we had to keep up these appearances. No one could know the truth and I was hurt and in pain and just…I ran. I ran to New York and started over though it sure was as hell not easy.”

“I became a thief. I really good one. I stole money, food, amongst other things. I met a woman names Mandy. She was nice. Gave me new clothes, and a place to stay. But later she learned something about me, I’ll never know what it was, but all of the sudden she threw me out calling me filth and scum.”

“So I was back on the streets. Eventually I met two other thieves, Greg and Tamara and we made a decent team. Greg would distract them and then Tamara and I would steal the goods. But one day, and I really should have seen it coming, but Greg and Tamara took off with some watches and left me for jail. The cops arrested me and I was sent to prison for eight months.”

“Once I got out the police had been viewing my records and were really impressed with my, well, I’ll refer to them as _talents_ … they offered me a position on the Manhattan police force. I took it willingly because I had no job. There I met my superior Graham Humbert and eventually I became a well-respected team mate till I heard about Mom’s death and had to head here.” 

“And that’s my story.”

The room was silent. Both Draco and Caroline had their mouths open, completely dumbfounded.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Emma…are you…you know…alright?”

“Caroline…I wouldn’t who I am today if it weren’t for those experiences. Yeah they sucked as hell, but they made me a stronger person today.”

“But Emma…”

“But nothing. I. Am. Fine. There’s no doubt about it. It’s been years since those events occurred and you’ll be happy to know that it was I who caught Greg and Tamara and put them in jail for quite a few years. My life has been good after all those painful experiences.”

Caroline simply nodded and wrapped her sister into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks Care.”

Emma looked over her sister’s shoulder to her brother who smiled a small smile and nodded his head. Emma couldn’t help but return the favour. 

Caroline had always been a touchy feely kind of person who expressed her love for others through physical affection. Draco on the other hand was more of a verbal affectionist. He would tell you how much he appreciated you and for that Emma was grateful. She wasn’t a touchy feely person herself. 

“Alright Care, I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry. Draco?”

“I’m up next. Okay. Well I moved at eleven because Mom and Dad had a huge fight and she told him she couldn’t be with him and he didn’t understand. I didn’t either at the time but after reading her letter, I get it now. Anyway, so Dad moved to London, England. He started up his business there, he’s an accountant, and the business began to do well. Dad was invited to all the high social galas and there he met Narcissa Black, my step mother. She was, is a vile woman and honestly, I can’t stand her. Dad never loved her though and she didn’t love him either. Their marriage is based solely on convenience. Her Dad was one of the wealthiest men in London and with Dad marrying his daughter, Dad’s business soared and he became huge in London and was recognized as the best accounting firm in London. Narcissa married him for his money I guess even though she had plenty of her own…I think somewhere deep down she did love him but knew my father would never return the affections.”

“She hated me when she met me and instantly convinced my father to send me off to boarding school. And he did because he was so focused on his business.”

“So off I went to Hogwarts where I became popular instantly. All of the kids knew who my dad was and they wanted to be my friends. It was great because for the first time I actually felt wanted. I had girls on my arms all the time and all the guys wanted to be me.”

“It wasn’t until this year when everything changed. There was this new kid, Tom Riddle. He was in my house, Slytherin, and he was a messed up kid. Hogwarts is divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Anyway, Tom had a real hatred towards the Headmaster, Dumbledore. Granted none of the Slytherins really liked him. We thought he was insane. But Tom didn’t simply not like him he loathed him. So on Hallows Eve, you guys call it Halloween, Hogwarts usually holds a feast and Dumbledore every year leaves and heads up to the Astronomy tower to look at the stars. Some of the Slytherins, myself included, planned a prank. It was simply, just taking pictures of him covered in mud.”

“So we played it and it was going great till I saw Tom sneaking over to Dumbledore whose back was to him. It dawned on me that Tom was going to push Dumbledore out the window to his death. I ran towards them and jumped in-between them. It was too late though. Tom pushed with so much force that I crashed into the Headmaster and in return he fell out the window. His death was instantaneous.”

“After that Tom blamed it on me and I was in such shock I couldn’t deny it. I was brought to court but found not guilty due to my ex-girlfriend’s testimony. She admitted that I wasn’t the cause of the death but Dumbledore had tripped and his death had been accidental.” 

“Father was furious and Narcissa was pleased because she never liked me. I became an outcast at school because student still believed I was to blame. I’d never felt more alone in my life. And then the call came and I felt empty. I took it as an opportunity to leave London and the past behind. I told my father and he locked himself in his study. He really loved her. Narcissa wasn’t pleased and I can’t lie and say it didn’t make me happy because well…it did.”

“And that’s my story.” 

Emma didn’t know what to say and neither did Caroline. Both were silent as they took on in their brother’s story. Caroline then pulled Draco into a fierce hug and Emma got up from the table and joined in. 

All of the sudden the air felt lighter and warmer and the rest of the evening was spent in blissfully conversation with an atmosphere of new beginnings. 

And for once, the place felt like home.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That chapter went completely the opposite of what I hoped. Sorry guys! Aha kind of. Anywho, read and review and be ready for lighter chapters ahead. This one was kinda heavy. 
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	11. Gotta Be Somebody

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels **too right** , it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be **holding my breath** , could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_~ Gotta Be Somebody, Nickelback_

 

Emma was sitting in front her vanity staring at her reflection. Now, Emma wasn’t vain or insecure. But what she considered herself to be was a strong confident woman. At the moment though, she was a nervous wreck.

 She ran the comb through her blonde locks and smiled a bitter smile because it was much like her mother’s own hair. Emma set the brush down and sighed.

After “the talk” the three siblings spent their time simply catching up with one another on their lives without the drama. Emma learned that Caroline worked as much as possible to get enough money for university to become an event planner. Draco was second in his class and was enjoying his time in Storybrooke Falls a lot. 

And all of this was good. Until Emma mentioned her date. Technically she hadn’t actually agreed to it, but somehow they convinced her to go. So she slept, went to work, came home a little early and that left her in front of her vanity with Caroline on her bed flipping through magazines and Draco raiding her closet. 

“Uh guys? I’m sure I can find something myself. Really, this is all unnecessary.”

Both of her siblings gave her pointed looks and Emma in response rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

The duo exchanged a smirk and Emma huffed and crossed her arms waiting for the night to be over already. 

“Alright so according to this magazine…white is in. But frankly I don’t think white is your colour. No offence.” said Caroline as she continued to scan the glossy pages. 

“None taken.” 

“Don’t worry Care. Emma barely has anything nice in her closet anyway.”

“I resent that!”

“Em, the classiest outfit you have is purple v neck shirt and a black pencil skirt. That’s not fancy. That’s business.”

“That isn’t true!”

Caroline then got up throwing the magazine on Emma’s lavender bed and went to the closet to help Draco. 

“Drake move. Let me go through her closet. I think I know more about fashion then you.”

“Fine. Whatever.” said Draco as he threw up his hands in defense.

“Oh my gosh…I think I found it.”

“What?”

Even Emma’s curiosity was piqued. What did she own that could make Caroline happy? Wait a minute…

“No.”

“But Em…”

“No. I am not wearing that!”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“There is only one outfit you would want me to wear in _that_ closet. Trust me. I know _exactly_ what it is.”

“Em it’s a gorgeous dress.”

“I wore it to catch a criminal!”

“That makes it hotter.” smirked Draco. 

“Not helping Drake” Emma hissed.

Draco simply smirked and leaned against the headboard on the bed. Caroline pulled the dress out, gazing at it with pure admiration. Emma looked at the dress and then her sister, displeasure obvious in her eyes. 

“Do I have to?”

“Em, this is _Killian Jones_. He never asks girls out. Ever. So yeah, you have to wear this dress.”

“Why me? What possibly makes me so special?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out on your date. Now for your hair and makeup…”

“Ugggggg.”

… 

Killian Jones was a nervous wreck. He had trashed his whole closet, gone shopping for several new outfits which after a third and fourth glance he absolutely hated. Granted, Killian had never tried this hard for a date though. 

In truth Killian never actually did dates. He usually met someone at his bar when he was working and then took them to his place and well…you get the picture. 

And with Emma, things were different. She was…stunning. A strong, vibrant woman, who hid pain behind a mask. She could be a knockout of that he had no doubt and that led his mind to drift to how she would look with no clothes...

_Stop it._

The bartender shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and focus solely on that date. He had it all planned out. They would go to his boat, have a romantic dinner under the stars and then he’d walk her back to her place and kiss her goodnight. He’d be charming beyond all belief and aloof because Emma wouldn’t want someone clingy. 

He’d be the ultimate gentleman. 

His eyes darted over to the clock. 

“Shit!” 

The awful red numbers blared 6:30 pm. He had half an hour to get ready. Killian hopped over to his front door as he put on a pair of slacks. He opened the door and shouted, “Wade! I need your help buddy!” 

Wade was over in a flash. “Your place is a mess. Trouble in paradise?”

“Shut it. Help me find something to wear.”

“You’ve never had trouble before.”

Killian gave him a pointed look. 

“Wow. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Which is why I have to look my best. This first date is important. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“I gotcha man. I gotcha loud ’n clear.” 

Killian did up his belt and headed to the kitchen to pour him some water as Wade raided his closet. The man watched his clothes fly across the living room from his bedroom. He heard a triumphant shout and leaned over the island to see the result. Wade walked out with a blue dress shirt and a black suit jacket. 

“It’ll match your pants and bring out your eyes.” Wade spoke as he fluttered his eyelashes and clutched his hands together throwing them over his shoulder. Killian grabbed the clothes and shoved his mate out the door. 

“You’re hilarious. Hey while I’m out why don’t you call up Zoe?”

Immediately Wade’s mood sobered. “She wouldn’t want to see me. She’s with Joel.”

“Mate, you’re never going to get the girl if you don’t try. Be patient yes, but let her know you are still interested. Frankly, Zoe shouldn’t be in a relationship. Not when her feelings are still directed towards you.”

With that Killian turned back into his apartment and shut the door with his foot behind him. He threw the shirt on, buttoning it up while checking the time. Fifteen minutes left. He quickly dashed to the bathroom and committed the fastest brushing of teeth in the century. From there he grabbed his wallet, shoved it in his pocket, and threw on the jacket while dashing out the door. 

He rushed to his car, a nice decent Mazda, and drove to her house as fast as possible. He thanked the gods he was friends with the deputy and seeing(?) the sheriff. 

Finally, with somehow two minutes to spare, he got out of the car and walked towards the red front door, with fear in each step. At last he was right in front, and the crimson seemed to loom over him. He gulped down her nerves and raised his fist to knock. 

Once done he waited. 

Then the door opened and he saw Caroline standing there, leaning against the door, half of her arm hidden. 

“Hey Hook.”

“Caroline.”

“She’ll be down in a sec. Drake’s just giving her a pep talk.” 

“Great.”

“You want to come in?”

“Uh yeah. Sure.”

Caroline had to bite her lip to keep a grin from spreading. He was so smitten! Lucky Emma. 

“Drake! Em! Hook’s here!”

 “She’ll be right down!”

Killian fidgeted with his jacket until out of the corner of his eye he saw pink. He looked up. 

“Bloody hell…”

…

Emma was sitting on her stool, turned to face Draco, who had both hands on her shoulders and was looking her straight in the eye. 

“Drake, I don’t think I can do this…”

“You can and you will. You deserve this Em. More than any of us.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Emma look at me. You’re exquisite. You’re timeless. And he knows this. Now you just need to believe it yourself.”

Emma looked into her brother’s eyes and saw pure love there. She sniffled and pulled him into a much needed hug of reassurance. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t you dare cry Em. Caroline will kill us.” 

“Right. Sorry.”

“Now get on out there. Your prince charming awaits.”

Emma laughed as she got up and headed out of the room. 

_More like a pirate than a prince._

Emma then began to descend the steps with as much grace as she could muster (the heels were killers on her feet). 

She heard a gasp and then a bloody hell and she smiled with immense satisfaction. Her eyes then connected with Killian’s and she swore her heart stopped, if only for a moment. He was looking dashing in a suit with a blue collar shirt. 

Killian on the other hand was at a loss for words. Emma was stunning in a light pink dress that hung in all the right places. And her hair that cascaded down in curls. She was a bloody siren. 

Soon she was standing in front of him and Killian couldn’t speak. 

“Ready to go?”

He merely nodded, helped Emma into her coat and offered his arm which Emma took and they began to walk out. 

“Oh! Don’t stay up waiting for me you two. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow you gossipers.”

Caroline and Draco burst into laughter and Emma left with a smile on her face as Killian escorted her out of the house. 

…

It was night and the moon and stars were sparkling in the sky as Emma and Killian walked towards their goal. Emma of course was in the dark having no idea what her partner’s plans were. 

“So where are we going?”

“Ah ah love. That’d ruin the surprise.”

“Seriously?”

“”Yes _. Seriously_.” he drawled in response. 

Emma pursed her lips but soon it broke into a grin. Despite the fact that she hated surprises she was intrigued by where they were going. 

Now normally Emma would never venture outside of her apartment in Manhattan dressed like this alone without her gun. But tonight she knew she was in good hands. She trusted Killian which was odd because she never trusted anyone if she could help it. 

Then she felt a drop. And another. And another till soon it was pouring rain and she was getting drenched. She gasped and Killian groaned. 

“You have got to be bloody kidding me. C’mon love. This way.”

Killian grabbed her hand and they ran for the nearest shelter. The couple stopped underneath some awning and Emma watched as Killian whipped out keys and unlocked the door. They rushed in and Killian turned on the lights as the rain began to get louder and louder. Emma walked further into the bar; now recognizing it as the Jolly Roger which she had visited once before. She slowly shrugged off the soaked jacket and let it rest on one of the bar stools and she slid into another one beside. 

“Shame love, you looked good in my coat. Ah well, you look even better now.” 

Emma smirked and took a good look at her date. The sleeves were rolled up now and his hair perfectly tousled from being wet (how is that even fair?). He was soaked to and Emma figured the gentleman in him was choosing to stay soaked as to making her flush. (Not that she’d mind. Wait. What?)

“So this is the Jolly Roger after hours. Interesting place for date.”

“This wasn’t the original plan.”

Killian began to make some drinks for them. “Sex on the beach m’lady?”

Emma quirked up an eyebrow. “I’ll stick with a gin and tonic thanks.”

“A man’s drink. Impressive.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Good.”

Silence then rung in the air and Emma decided to break it.

“So what made you want to run a bar?”

Killian slid Emma her drink and he began to prepare his own as he talked. 

“Well, I used to live in Ireland. Shit happened and I moved here. I had no job, barely any money. When I first got here I went to Granny’s Grill and met Granny and Ruby. Lovely ladies those two. Granny kind of took me under her wing. Let me stay in her motel for free till I was able to get on my feet. When I asked about getting a place they sent me on over to Mr. Gold bloody crocodile that man. Anyway, he gave me my apartment which was across from Wade Kinsella. Wade and I soon became buds. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and she helped him run this place so he asked me to step in and I did. Been here ever since.”

“Huh. That’s cool actually.”

“What about you love? What were you before you came here?”

“I was a bounty hunter actually. A big member of the force, well liked, my boss’s favourite.” Killian snorted, Emma shot him a look. “I didn’t plan on ever coming back here. But then I got the call about my mom and well…I couldn’t leave my sister alone and my brother would be coming so…someone had to look after them. So I sent Graham, he’s was my boss, my resignation. He understood but wasn’t too fond of the situation. He was losing his best employee.”

“And then I left for Storybrooke Falls. Been here ever since.”

“You were a bounty hunter? How on earth did you get into that?”

“I was a thief who got caught so after my sentence they asked me to join the team.”

“Nicely done lass.”

“Thanks.”

“And what was it like growing up here? In Storybrooke Falls?”

“Like any other small town I guess. Everyone knew everyone else’s business and if they didn’t know it, well, they made it their goal to know. There were festivals for literally everything it was ridiculous and people fought over the silliest things.”

“So you loved it.”

“And so I loved it.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“I was tired of living a lie.”

Killian knew to stop the conversation there. Emma was not one to be pushed. You only pushed in desperate times and this was not one. So Killian remained silent and waited for Emma to ask a question. 

“So what’s the deal with Gold?”

Killian smirked. He had a feeling she’d ask that. While Emma may not have liked people knowing her business she had no problem knowing theirs. 

“His son stole something of mine. When I first came to Storybrooke Falls I met Neal Gold who frankly pissed me off beyond belief. He was dating Regina Mills at the time and was an elementary school teacher. Taught math I think. Anyway, he was an arrogant pigheaded git and drove me up the wall.”

“Ms. Mills had introduced herself to me when I was at Granny’s and I think he got jealous of me. He didn’t trust her which is a shame because she isn’t that bad of a person like the town makes her out to be.”

“So Piper Hermes came in and she handed me my mail and inside was a package. I opened it and it was my mother’s wedding ring. A gold band with an emerald as the only setting. I had asked her to send it to me because that was the ring I would propose to my future wife with whenever I met her. I guess Regina told Neal. I always kept the ring on me and one day I ran into Neal and it was gone. I haven’t gotten it back but I know it’s in Gold’s shop.”

“Wow. What are your parents like?”

“True loves. David and Cleo Jones. They fought all the time but at the end of the day they’d make up and be happier than ever. In my future relationships I knew I didn’t want the constant yelling and stress and pain but…I did want their love. They always described it to my brother and I when we were younger as a sea. It can be unexpected and wild if you know what I mean.” 

Killian wiggled his eyebrows and Emma laughed out loud. 

“But it could also be tame and intimate, like when a wave caresses a ship. It can direct itself and the ships on it. It can be stable, still. You get the picture?”

“Yeah. That sounds incredible.”

“What about your parents?” 

“Ah well…”

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s fine. My parents were high school sweethearts. Married young, never wanted to leave this safe haven and explore the world. They were content…but I’m never actually sure if they were in love. In truth, I think both of them wore rose tinted glasses. When they were together everything seemed perfect and I think that was the problem. Life isn’t perfect you know? It’s downright disappointing and it sucks like hell.”

“Sorry. I’m being a complete downer right now. Bet I’m attractive aren’t I?”

“More than ever before.”

The drink froze at Emma’s lips and she slowly lowered it down to see Killian’s gaze all to intent on her. It was a somber gaze, as if he was peering into her soul. 

“Well then…this was nice Killian. Thanks.”

“You said my name.”

“So I did.”

“I’d rather you call me that than Jones now.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

Killian than shot a bright, glorious smile and Emma couldn’t help but smile back. She dipped her head down in order to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face. 

“I uh…I guess I should get home.”

“I’m not letting you go out love.”

Emma’s head shot up to glare at him. “Excuse me?”

Killian merely pointed outside and Emma turned and gasped. It was raining buckets. Killian was right in the fact that she’d never get home. 

“What time is it?”

“Late.”

“Great. Guess we’re stuck here tonight.”

“My apartment’s about a two minute walk from here. Willing to dare the rain an d ice again once more tonight?”

“Let’s do it.”

Killian grinned and grabbed his jacket and helping Emma with hers once again. They both got up and headed for the door. Killian locked the bar up tight and they both faced each other under the awning. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Three. Two. One. Go!”

The duo began to run with Emma following Killian. All was going well till Emma slipped on a patch of ice and fell on her butt.  

“Damnit!”

“What?!”

“I fell!”

“Bloody hell.”

“It’s fine. I can still walk.”

Emma began to limp her way to Killian but Killian came to her aid and picked her up bridal style. 

“I’m not letting you walk with those awful shoes on ice. Hold on.”

With Emma in his arms Killian ran towards his apartment. They were in luck as the receptionist for the apartments saw them and opened the door for them. They rushed in with Killian quickly thanking the woman and he carried her up the torn stairs till they arrived to his floor. The pair was laughing like maniacs. 

“You can put me down you know.”

“I wouldn’t be a very good gentleman though if I did.”

“Ah yes. We couldn’t have that now could we?”

“Couldn’t have what?”

The pair slowly turned around to find Wade leaning against his door frame with a big smirk on his face and a toothpick in-between his index and thumb.

“Ah well.”

“No need to explain. I gotcha buddy. I merely came out here to check on all the racket. You two lovebirds don’t stay up too late now you hear me?”

With that Wade winked and shut the door as he went back into his apartment. 

“Oh my god. I am utterly mortified.”

Killian chuckled and set Emma down so he could unlock the door. “Don’t worry. That’s just typical Wade for you. Here I’ll grab you something to wear and then make you something to eat. We didn’t actually get anything at the bar. Make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.”

Emma then chucked off her heels and sat on his couch examining the damage to her shoes. Technically it was Caroline’s seeing as according to her sister her shoes were “God ridden awful.” Emma huffed and threw the shoe down beside her purse and leaned against the couch and shut her eyes. She was disturbed all too soon though by Killian coming back in with a t shirt and sweats. 

“This is all that I have. Should be enough to cover you right?”

Emma took the clothing and examined it. “It’ll be fine.”

“Bathroom’s on the left.”

“Thanks.”

Emma then disappeared and Killian got to work in his kitchen. He was a decent cook, figuring he could make mean pasta when he wanted to. But this time he wasn’t really in the mood to cook anything fancy and he figured Emma wasn’t either. So popped a frozen pizza into the oven and waited. 

As soon as he shut the oven door Emma walked out and Killian like what he saw. The shirt and pants were obviously a little big but she seemed to manage it just fine and look great. 

“Well?”

“You look beautiful.” 

Emma blushed and Killian inwardly cheered. Every time her cheeks got rosy Killian took it as a sign that he was getting closer to her. How many men could say they had the privilege of making Emma Swan blush? Very few I can assure you.   

“How does frozen pizza sound?”

“Perfect. I hung my dress up on the shower rod. That alright?”

“It’s fine. Sit down. I’ll put something on.”

“I got it. You focus the food….and make sure not to burn it.”

“Ha ha. I can assure you I am an excellent cook.”

Emma’s response was to quirk up an eyebrow. She shrugged then and settled herself on the floor and turned on the TV while scanning his DVD selection. 

“Mmmmm how about some Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Great. 1, 2, 3, or 4?”

“You pick.” 

“One it is.”

“Really? One?”

“You said I could pick. It’s my favourite. It’s the beginning of Captain Jack Sparrow. Best pirate in the Caribbean.”

“I always preferred Captain Hook.”

“Of course you do being called Hook and all. What’s with that nickname anyway?”

“When I first met Ruby I hit on her and she called me charming. I told her I was anything but and she said like a pirate? I agreed and she called me Hook because I hooked girls in and it stuck.”

“That is the lamest explanation I have ever heard. Seriously? That’s why?”

“What’d you expect?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you were a sailor who went rogue? That’d be a good explanation.” 

“Well I’m not.”

“I can live with that. Hey! You’re still wet! Go get changed. I’ll watch the pizza.”

“Can I trust you not to burn it?”

“I happen to be an excellent cook.” Emma spoke while mocking his accent. 

“Not bad.”

“Get changed. I don’t want you getting sick on me.”

“Why? Would you take care of me?”

“Go!” 

Killian laughed as he headed to his room and shut the door. Emma leaned against the counter and just chuckled to herself while watching the time and the pizza. Three minutes later Killian re-entered the kitchen wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray cotton t shirt. Not that Emma was paying attention. 

“Alright. It is good to go.”

“Great. I’ll grab the plates…where they?”

“Top right cupboard.”

“Sweet.” 

The two moved fluently as if they had been living together for years.  Both noticed but failed to mention it in case they jinxed it. Soon the food was served and the pair was found in front of the TV as well as the couch on the floor. Each had a beer with coasters, chips, plates, and gooey pizza. Emma was cuddled in a blanket, tucked neatly into Killian’s side who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was bliss. 

…

Meanwhile back at the Forbes residence, Caroline and Draco were listening to the rain pounding on their windows. 

“Has the rain always been this bad against the house?”

“Yeah. I should get Luke to take a look at it.”

“You think she’ll be home tonight?”

“Probably not. Unless they were close which I highly doubt.”

“Think they’re having sex?”

“On the first date? Emma wouldn’t let it get that far and Killian really likes her so he wouldn’t try it. Not on the first date.” 

“Maybe. Want to make a wager?”

“What kind?”

“Twenty bucks says she’ll have had sex.”

“You’re on.”

Caroline and Draco shook on the deal and grinned as they continued to dig into the leftover Chinese. 

“Is there anything to do in this house?”

“I’ve been meaning to through Mom’s room but have been kinda reluctant.”

“Let’s do it now then.”

“We can’t! Emma needs to be here.”

“I think this is something we can do without Emma. Here. I know. We go through it and move Emma’s stuff into Mom’s room. Emma’s too old for hers and we can save Mom’s stuff for Emma to go through that we think she’ll like.”

“I don’t know Drake…”

“What do we have to lose?”

“Well…”

“Let’s go.”

Draco grabbed his sister’s wrist and dragged her up the stairs to their mother’s room. It was very neat, with frames around the walls and pieces of furniture. The bed was queen that lay in the middle of the room. There was a walk in closet off to the left and a personal bathroom to the right. There was a dresser and two lamps but that was all. 

“I’ll take under the bed you take the closet.”

Caroline nodded and walked over to the closet. She began sorting through the clothes first pulling out suits and the dress Emma wore to funeral.

_Emma might want it._

After that was done she moved to shoes which lay beneath the clothes. That’s when she found a cardboard box. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was big and heavy and taped shut. 

“Drake? Do you have any scissors near you? Say in the bathroom?”

“Let me check.”

Five seconds later Draco appeared with scissors in his hand. “Here.”

“Thanks.” 

“What’s in the box?”

“We’re about to find out.” 

Caroline tore the duct tape and pushed the flaps aside. Inside were papers and pictures of when they were young but they mostly focused on one person. Emma. 

“Oh my gosh…”

“Mom was stalking Emma?”

“No. She was trying to find her. Look at these papers. See? It’s a list of possible places Emma could be. Mom must have hired a private investigator to find Emma.”

“Why didn’t they find her then?”

“Guess Emma was too good at hiding. Oh look at this.”

In a macaroni frame was Emma, with Draco in her arms and Caroline’s head on her lap. She was in a rocking chair, unaware of the picture being taken. She was stroking Draco’s forehead and singing a lullaby with Caroline watching. 

“I don’t remember that.”

“You were a baby. That’s you, there’s me and that’s Emma.”

“Wow. Emma is so…”

“Motherly?”

“I was going to say young.”

“Oh.”

“But that too. I don’t think she remembers that she has this in her.”

“I say we frame it. In a proper frame.”

“Good idea.”

“And we’ll show Emma the box. It might help her gain closure.”

“Again, good idea.”

Caroline put the flaps back in place and picked up the box and carried it to the edge of the bed where she set it on the floor. She then headed back to the closet to finish searching it while Draco continued on with everything else. 

…

Emma blinked slowly as began to wake up. She looked around and noticed the last scene of the movie. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did.”

“Damn. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s around twelve in the morning anyway.”

“Is it actually?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“You take my room. I’ll take the couch.”

“No. I’ll take the couch. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.”

“Now you’ll be the gentleman?”

“I’m always a gentleman love.”

“Right. How could I ever forget?”

Emma then stretched up and began to walk towards his bedroom with the blanket wrapped around her. Killian watched her walk away as he moved himself to the couch. 

“Goodnight Killian.” 

“Goodnight Emma.”

“Oh for the record, this was the best date I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad.”

“Alright now I’m going to bed. Night.”

“Night love.”

Emma then shut the door behind her and tiptoed to the bed which she happily crawled into. She sighed blissfully and snuggled in. The blonde fell asleep instantly. 

Killian meanwhile did a fist pump in the air as he cleaned up the mess. Once that was done he grabbed some pillows and a blanket from the hall closet and set up the fold out bed and fell asleep dreaming of the sea, pirates and his own personal blonde siren.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is obviously heavily Captain Swan. Next chapter will be zooming in more on the Klaroline relationship. So please stay tuned in! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!   
> ~ Ember G.


	12. Feel Again

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_A little wiser now from what you've shown me_

_Yeah, **I feel again** _

_~ Feel Again, One Republic_

 

Emma stretched leisurely in the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy as she blinked and tried to take in her surroundings.

_Where am I? Oh wait right…Killian’s._

A smile began to spread on her face and Emma clutched the pillow in giddiness. She scanned his room taking it all in. He had obviously tried to clean it up in a hurry yesterday when she was in the kitchen. She sighed and shut her eyes blissfully.

Then a delicious scent wafted into the room and she blearily opened her eyes once again. With a yawn she got up and stretched out all the limbs. She rolled her neck a few times and eventually padded to the door.

Once she opened it she was hit with a wave of aroma of pancakes, eggs and bacon. She walked further into the apartment and saw Killian standing there in a plaid shirt and jeans with a tea towel thrown over his shoulder working furiously at cooking.

“Hi.”

He turned around and smiled. “Morning love. Good sleep?”

“The best. Where on earth did you get that bed?”

“Gold’s shop.”

“He has a mattress there?”

“Mhm. What do you want on your pancakes?”

“Got any whip cream and strawberries?”

“Yeah. I had just hit Doosey’s as you were sleeping.”

“That’s all. Are my clothes dry by chance?”

“They should be.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Emma disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed her dress off the rod and quickly changed. The blonde then smelt the clothing and crinkled her nose. It wasn’t awful, but a bit of perfume couldn’t hurt. She reached for her purse only to realize it wasn’t in the bathroom with her.

“Dang it.”

The blonde scanned the room till her eyes landed on the air freshener.

“It’ll have to do.”

She grabbed the can and sprayed it in front of her and then ran through it. Then she took a deep breath and inhaled the relaxing scent. Emma glanced at the can again, reading it.

“Alaskan Springtime. Huh.”

Emma placed the can back on op on the toilet and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed a shower.

“Ah hell. I’ll have one when I get home.”

If wasn’t as if her hair was bad it just felt greasy to the touch. No way was Killian going to touch it. She finally exited the bathroom and saw Killian setting down a plate filled with delicious pancakes, eggs and bacon. She could feel her mouth-watering.

“This looks amazing.”

“Indeed love.”

“Smells good too.”

“I figured you’d want to put on your own toppings. They’re on the table.”

“Fantastic. I am famished.”

 Emma began to pile her pancakes with whip cream and strawberries and soaked it in syrup. It then dawned on her that she wasn’t at home and she should be polite, but staring at her mound of toppings, she figure it to be a little late.

“Sorry…you uh…you want some?”

Killian had joined her at the table with his own plate of food. He simply chuckled and shook his head. “Have as much as you want. I don’t mind.”

Emma smiled at that. She remembered how Neal hated how she ate. Said she ate like a pig and it was not lady like. She was happy that Killian didn’t mind her “nasty” eating habits. She looked at him, taking him all in again, from his messy, sleep hair (which looked like he was just ravished thoroughly. Stop it Emma.) To his clothes (which fitted him to a t. Damn it!). She was staring, and she knew it.

“What?” asked Killian who had some pancake on his fork which was heading up to his mouth.

“Nothing. I’m just…happy.”

Killian frowned and then shrugged choosing not to respond. Emma sighed and went back to eating her breakfast.

“You know. You never told me the plan for yesterday. Where were you taking me?”

“Another time lass.”

Emma huffed and Killian cockily grinned. “I’ll save it for another date.”

“Who says I’ll say yes.”

Killian had a twinkle in his eye and he leaned over till his lips ghosted over Emma’s and whispered, “Says I.” and he kissed her.

…

Caroline heard her alarm go off and sighed. She blinked, once, twice and then hopped out of bed. She had the morning shift today at Granny’s and Luke would kill her if she showed up late. Well that was a lie. He wouldn’t be happy but he’d let it slide. She was his favourite employee.

She ran to her closet and grabbed a v neck shirt, dark blue, and a nice pair of jeans. Throwing them on, as well as a bra and fresh panties, she began hopping on one leg while trying to get the other leg in the leg of the pant.

“Stupid, dumb skinny jeans. If I didn’t look so good in you I wouldn’t wear you. AGH!”

Finally Caroline managed to get the skinny jeans on but not without a lot of hassle (and a slight trip to the floor). From there she sat on her vanity and curled her hair and did her makeup light. Admiring herself in the mirror for a few moments, Caroline then proceeded to get up and head downstairs where she grabbed an apple and her favourite pair of boots. With the apple in her mouth she chucked on a jacket, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

She walked leisurely to Granny’s, eating her apple (red delicious mind you because it is the best apple around) and taking in the view.

The blonde always loved walking to work. Storybrooke Falls may be quaint but it was gorgeous in all the seasons. She smiled as she saw the stores begin to open up and bring out more Christmas items. Although there wasn’t much snow, there was a snow fall expected to be happening soon. The rain though had frozen most of the snow yesterday and that led to Caroline wondering when Emma would get home.

She hadn’t heard her come in in the early morning so she figured she was still with Killian.

_Maybe Draco was right? No. No way._

Caroline took a final bite of her apple and chucked it into the yard beside her. She checked her watch and yelped realizing that if she didn’t hurry she’d be late. The nineteen year old began to run towards her destination.

She slid across some ice and didn’t fall due to her pretending to be a snowboarder. She fist pumped the air and then quickly glance around her to make sure no one saw. Once satisfied that she didn’t embarrass herself she headed inside of Granny’s to start her shift. Little did she know a pair of blue eyes were watching her the whole time.

The bell above the door tinkled as she opened it and Caroline inhaled the smell of greasy food and coffee. She smiled and proceeded to go behind the counter to the crew room in the back. There she hung up her coat and grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist.

“Just in time. Luke was getting feisty.”

“Lorelai!”

Caroline hugged the woman who she loved very much. Lorelai Danes was the mother of Rory DuGrey and she owned the Dragonfly Inn which was attached to Granny’s Grill. She often visited when she wasn’t busy and she did believe they had the best coffee. Which was true. No place had coffee like Granny’s.

“Hey sugar! You better get out there quick! Luke’s been in a mood.”

“Is it bad? Sorry, my alarm went off later than it should have.”

“Mm I know the feeling. Murphy’s law hun.”

“No kidding. Anyway how’s Rory?”

“She’s great! So is Hermione! Apparently Hermione got a package from a secret admirer.”

“No way! Any idea who it’s from?”

“Some new kid in her school. His name is…Draco Malfoy I think? Anyway, Rory thought it was adorable. Tristan’s not too keen but he is the dad. Rory and I had a good laugh about it.”

“Draco Malfoy you say?”

“Yeah. Second to Hermione in all the classes. Hermione’s never worked harder apparently. They’re good friends you know.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Oh! Also, I heard from Blaine and Kurt that she was dating the football captian, what’s his name?”

“Ronald Weasley?”

“Yeah! Him! When I asked Rory about it she laughed and said Hermione would never date a jock. She said Hermione was currently single.”

“No kidding.”

“I know. High school drama is just too good. Oh there’s my husband. Get working now and I’ll distract him.”

Lorelai winked at Caroline and then headed over to her husband who she thoroughly kissed in front of a customer. Caroline chuckled and shook her head as she began to make customers coffee.  

Soon three hours passed and it was noon. Luke and Lorelai had left and Caroline was working with Ruby who had snuck out to see Victor Whale at the hospital leaving Caroline alone. Granny’s was practically empty so Caroline was reading at the counter. Very productive shift.

She heard a cough and then looked up to see Klaus grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

“Aren’t you going to take my order?”

“In a minute.”

“What happened to the customer always comes first?”

She slowly lowered the book down and glared at him over the top. “Fine. What do you want?” she said as she put the book down.

“A chai latte please.”

“Never took you for a latte guy.”

“I’ve needed a decent beverage. I like tea and I like coffee so why not put them together?”

“I see.”

“And I get to see you. When are you off?”

“In two hours. Why?”

He simply winked in response.

“Here’s your coffee you mysterious stranger.”

“Thank you lovely.”

He winked again and snatched his coffee as he left Granny’s. Caroline watched him go, curious as to what he was up to. She shrugged and went to take the next customer’s order.

…

Two hours later Caroline was hanging up her apron and putting on her coat. As she pulled out her gloves from her coat pockets she walked out of the crew room to the exit. The minute she stepped outside she smelt coffee. She turned and there was Klaus holding two drinks in his hands with a smile on his face.  He stuck one out to her and smiled.

“Walk with me.”

Caroline tilted her head and stared at the coffee wondering what could be wrong with it.

“It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.”

She quirked up an eyebrow in response. “How do I know that?”

“You don’t. You’ll have to trust me.”

“Fine.”

She grabbed the coffee and took a sip. She made an “O” shape with her mouth as she realize it wasn’t coffee but hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon.

“How’d you…”

“I know people. C’mon. Let’s go for that walk.”

So the pair began to take a stroll. They headed to the park and talked leisurely along the way. Caroline was intrigued by Klaus, the man had so much mystery to him.

“So why the Paint Diaries?”

“I’m an artist. My parents were wealthy English and I never fit into their world of high class. So I headed to America. I got into some trouble with the law and realized I needed to settle down somewhere. So I headed here and well, I’m good at art so I opened an art shop. Figured it was a good thing to do.”

“And the name?”

“My sister. She forced me to write a diary about all the meanings of my artwork.”

“Huh. That’s cool I guess.”

“And what about you? I’m assuming you paint?”

“Oh um, not anymore.”

“Why ever not?”

“It was something my mom and I shared and ever since she died…I haven’t the heart to start again. It’s still too painful.”

“I see.”

Silence rang around them. An awkward tension building in the air until Caroline broke it.

“So you’re an artist?”

“The very best.”

Caroline snorted. “I doubt it.”

Klaus simply smirked and looked down to the ground and then back up. Caroline looked at him and shook her head, a smile slowly spreading onto her face.

“What do you paint?”

“Landscapes and animals are my specialties. I sometimes do portraits, depends though on the subject.”

“Let me guess…you only do beautiful women?”

“Sometimes. It all depends on who wants it done I guess.”

“Fair enough.”

The pair arrived in the park, found a bench and sat down. They stared off into space until Klaus finally broke it.

“I’m sorry about your mother.”

“It’s fine. Nothing you could do about it.”

“I know how much family means to people.”

Caroline then looked at him and his gaze was somber and sincere.

“Thank you.”

“My family means the world to mean. Not so much my parents, them I could do without, but my siblings…I’d do anything for them.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four and including myself makes five.”

“Wow. That’s  a big family. What are they like?”

“Finn’s the oldest and most loyal to the family. Then  there’s Elijah the honourable one. After him comes me the brash, and then Rebekah who is rather…posh but loving at the same time and finally there’s Kol who is just insane.”

“Sounds like a family.”

“A whacked out one.”

“Does it really matter? Because at the end of the day if they were gone, wouldn’t you want them back?”

“Depends on which one died.” 

Caroline spared a glance at Klaus and he was looking off in the distance. He then felt her eyes on him so he turned his head and smiled bitterly.

“Why wouldn’t you care?”

“Because they wouldn’t either.”

Caroline felt pity for him then. A man she had never met and she pitied him. She grasped his hand and he looked down in shock and then at her, his mouth gapping.

“I think they would.”

She gave the hand a squeeze and let go, immediately missing the contact. The blonde got up then to throw away her garbage and Klaus joined her. They then walked to Caroline’s in silence. Klaus was still in shock while Caroline was trying to figure out his motives. She stopped walking while Klaus kept moving forward.

Once he realized she wasn’t moving with him he too stopped and turned to face her. She was clutching her scarf, her mitts bright pink in the winter. The curls from her hair blew in front of her face and Klaus couldn’t help but fall for her even more.

“Why me?”

“Why you what?”

“Why are you attracted to me? Why are you trying so hard?”

“I enjoy you. You’re full of light.”

Caroline frowned, her expression obviously showing she was puzzled. Klaus sighed and looked everywhere but her for he did not feeling like explaining. As soon as his gaze fell onto her again, he couldn’t help himself. He had to let her know.

“I’m attracted to you. More than I should be. You’re like a light to my dark soul, a beacon that reminds me I’m not a dark as I am. I’m not a nice person Caroline.”

“That’s why I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”

Klaus smirked and shook his head in laughter. He then sobered up quickly and with the deepest gaze he could muster, turned to look at Caroline and spoke quietly, “But I’d do anything for you to see you happy.”

Caroline was rendered speechless. Never in her life had she heard words like that from someone other than her mother. It was strange and comforting listening to him say such deep thoughts. Those kinds of things couldn’t be taken back without consequences, and Caroline who had grown from her mother’s death in maturity, and learned a few things from Emma about lying, knew that Klaus was telling the truth.

“I’m supposed to be in a relationship you know.”

Klaus scoffed. “Indeed. That…Tyler fellow right? Where has he been Caroline?”

“Gone for two years.”

“Did he come back to Storybrooke Falls for you?”

Caroline brushed past Klaus and continued on. Klaus could barely make out her words.

“No.”

“You’re not still waiting for him…are you?”

Caroline stopped in her tracks and her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ve pretty much given up.”

Klaus then came around her and wrapped her in a hug. “I’ll give you the time in the world. He may have been your first love, but I intend to be your last.”

He then kissed her forehead ever so briefly and grasped her hand in his and began to lead her back home.

…

Emma and Killian were hand in hand walking back to Emma’s. Both were still reeling from the earlier kiss. Killian asked for a second date and Emma agreed. She decided to take a leap of faith (Killian’s words) and she had never felt happier.

She rested her hand on his arm and her head on his shoulder. Killian looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back. It began to snow then and both thought it could not have been more perfect. They finally made it to the door and Emma stood with her back to her front door with Killian in front of her. They held hands, not wanting the date to end.

“Thanks Killian for this. It was great.”

“So the second date? Preferably the way I had originally hoped?”

Emma chuckled. “Of course.” She leaned in and kissed his lips quickly but Killian was having none of that. He grasped her in his arms and deepened the kiss and Emma closed her eyes in bliss.

All too soon Killian broke away and rested his forehead against hers.

“Would you like to come in?”

“I’d love to.”

The blonde smiled and led Killian to her door. There he wrapped his arms around her waist as she opened the door. The pair proceeded inside, took of their coats and Emma gave Killian a tour of the house. While she and him were upstairs, Caroline came home and she invited Klaus in. That pair went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. They were chatting  loudly until Emma and Killian came down the stairs.

Emma gaped and anger began to fill up her veins. 

“Caroline? What the hell is he doing here? I told you to stay away from her!”

 Klaus quickly got up from the table and began to leave. Emma stopped him though.

“Oh no you don’t. I told you to stay away. Klaus you are no good for her! She doesn’t need someone like you in her life! Now get out!”

 Klaus left quickly while shooting Caroline an apologetic look who was flabbergasted. She had never seen Emma so angry before. Emma’s shoulders drooped and Killian came over and began to rub her arms in a comforting fashion. He glanced over at Caroline who was staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry Killian. I just…I don’t even know. Guess I ruined the date huh?”

“It wasn’t really our second date anyway. I’m going to go and let you talk over what just happened with your sister. Emma, he might not be a bad guy for her. I’ll talk to you tomorrow alright?”

“Alright.”

Killian kissed her forehead, grabbed his coat and then left. He was going to chase down this Klaus guy and see why he angered Emma so much.

…

Caroline headed into the kitchen. Klaus knew Emma? How? Were they ex-lovers in New York or something? Caroline hoped not because that would be awful. She sat down at the table and Emma joined her.

“So…”

“What on earth was that Em? You just…lost it.”

“Klaus and I have a colourful history.”

_Uh oh…here it comes. They’re going to turn out to be ex-lovers. What did you get yourself into Care?_

“Klaus was one of the criminals I had to catch. The one and only that managed to escape.”

_Oh. Not ex-lover. Just a criminal. I can live with that. I think._

“Oh? What exactly did he do?”

“Didn’t pay rent so he ran. I chased him and learned he had also stolen priceless pieces of art. I was kinda shocked he wasn’t living somewhere for fancy let alone not be able to pay his rent. Once I caught him he was let go. He had sold all the art and there were bigger names that had it, people who the court wanted more than Klaus. So he got away.”

“And that’s why you hate him?”

“There’s more, but I never revealed it to the court. Care, he’s a criminal, one of the bad ones.”

“Is he really?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know what he said to me today? He said, "Tyler may be your first love but I intend to be your last.”

“So? And whose Tyler?”

“Tyler was my boyfriend here in Storybrooke Falls. He’s a lot like Neal from what you told me. He left for university and I stayed back well, because of Mom. He came back in the summer and it was nice but different. He wasn’t the same guy I had loved before. And this year I haven’t heard from him once. Klaus listens to me, he asks about my day. He may not be a good guy but he might just be a good fit for me. Isn’t Killian a good guy?”

“Well yeah.”

“He is, but I know about his past and it isn’t pretty. The past doesn’t define who we are, but rather encourages us to move on, to improve from our mistakes. Killian did that and I think Klaus is beginning to.”

Emma sighed and rested her on her arms which were crossed on the table. “I hate it when you’re smarter than me.”

Caroline laughed out loud and Emma grinned.

“Get used to it sis. I’m full of grand knowledge.”

Emma snorted and the girls burst into fits of laughter. Draco then came into the kitchen and gave them a weird look as he proceeded to pour himself some tea.

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Drake, I have a question for you.” asked Caroline with a knowing glint in her eye.

Draco sipped his tea and looked at his sister. “Shoot.”

“Do you know Hermione Granger?”

Draco choked on his tea and looked at Emma and shrugged and the nto Caroline who had a knowing smirk on her face.

“Uh yes. What about her?”

“Are you two friends?”

“Yes…”

“You know she isn’t dating Ronald Weasley right?”

“What?!”

“Yeah. I was talking to her grandmother today who had earlier talked to her daughter, Hermione’s mother, and it turns out that Hermione would never date him. Apparently she lieks someone else.”

“You…uh…you don’t say.”

“Go for it little bro.”

“I don’t like her.” deadpanned Draco.

“You sent her a package. That screams more than friends to me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

While the siblings bickered Emma looked on amused. Her thoughts though then drifted to her own status with Killian and what Caroline said about him. He had a destructive past. It did make Emma wonder how Caroline knew about it but then again she did know Klaus’s past. But she had a justifiable reason. Klaus was a bad man.

_The past doesn’t define who we are but rather encourages us to move on, to improve from our mistakes._

Emma shook her head and gazed out the window and saw Killian and Klaus sitting on a bus bench a few metres away. She looked at her siblings who were still arguing and decided  to grab her coat and head outside. She had work to do.

…

Klaus sighed and shook his head as he began to walk home. He should have known better than to play with fire because Emma Swan was fiery if anything. The man heard someone coming up behind him and turned to see the other guy who was in the house with Emma.

_Must be some guy if he got Emma Swan’s heart._

“Can I help you?”

“Actually I was kinda hoping to help you out. I’m sorry about Emma. I don’t know what came over her.”

“It’s a difficult past we have.”

“I see. The name’s Killian. Killian Jones.”

“Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Nice to meet you Klaus. Want to sit?”

“I guess.”

 The men sat on a bus bench near the Forbes residence. They stared out amongst the street, the silence being something of comfort. Klaus found it odd that this man, a stranger willingly went up to him and greeted him and wanted to help him.

“I’m a lot like you you know.”

Klaus turned to look at Killian intrigued by where his though was going. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Let me guess. A bad, dark past? Rich parents who never really understood you? Their relationship was strained but they loved each other deeply despite how they acted?”

“Something like that.”

“And Caroline is like a lighthouse guiding you home?”

“Yes.”

“I’m the same way.”

“Emma’s your lighthouse?”

“She is. When I first met her it wasn’t the greatest meeting but I was intrigued by her. She was different from anyone I’ve ever known in the town. She reminded me a lot of her mother actually, who I visited too often in the station. I knew then I wanted to get to know this Swan more. Caroline’s the same way with you isn’t she?”

“Indeed.”

“Look. If you want things to work with Caroline you have to prove to Emma that you’re not the man she met before. I’m sure Caroline will tell her that but Emma is not one easily swayed.”

“I’m not sure I’m good for Caroline either.”

“No one is ever good for their partners. It’s just how relationships are. But if you want it to succeed you have to work at it, and that involves apologizing for previous actions.”

Klaus sighed not wanting to do anything involving Emma.

“I say keep pursuing Caroline. I have a feeling that Emma will give in.”

“How do you know that?”

Killian simply pointed towards something behind Klaus. Klaus turned and saw Emma walking towards them. She stopped just by the bench, not daring to get any closer.

“I’m sorry.”

Both of Klaus’s eyebrows shot up.

“Look I don’t think You’re good for Caroline. I think she can do better. But she made valid point ot me and as much as I don’t want to say this, I will give you the benfit of the doubt. It will take a hell of a lot of time for me to warm up to you but I’ll try for her sake. She seems to want this for some idiotic reason and I swear to God if you hurt her, you’ll be out of here and with the cops sooner than you can say hi. Got it?”

Klaus merely nodded too dumbfounded to speak. Killian then got up and wrapped his arm around Emma and brushed some hair behind her ear. She leaned into him and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry too Emma for my previous…antics. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“What’s done is done. Like Caroline said, the past doesn’t define who we are but rather encourages us to move on, to improve on our mistakes. And I’m assuming that’s what you’re trying to do as well as Killian.”  

Killian turned to look at Emma, realization dawning on him as Caroline must have mentioned something about his past to Emma to make her realize that Killian and Klaus were somewhat the same. And since Emma liked Killian well…it must have opened up her eyes.

“Yes it is.”

“Then I guess you can see more of her.”

“Thank you. I’ll make her happy.”

“You better.”

Klaus then nodded and got up from the bench, dusting himself off. Killian nudged Emma motioning for her to invite him back in after kicking him out. Emma rolled her eyes and childishly stuck out her tongue. Killian mouthed very mature and Emma huffed.

“Klaus do you…want to come back…in?”

“No thank you. I think you’ve had enough of me for one night. Can you tell Caroline I’ll see her later?”

“Sure.”

Klaus the nodded and began to walk off as Killian and Emma watched on. “How about you? Do you want to come in again?”

“I’d love to.”

Emma smiled and she wrapped her arm around his waist. The pair walked back to her house and once they stepped in the door they heard Caroline yelling at Draco. They exchanged a look of do you know what’s going on? and slowly made their way to the kitchen to see Caroline waving around a spoon lecturing Draco who was rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers.

“Seriously Draco! You are a Forbes! You are better than some Weasley! Nothing against their family though Molly is lovely and Arthur is quite kind. But you’re better than that! You’re also a Malfoy! So man up and ask the girl out!”

“Who are we asking out now?” asked Emma who had crossed her arms and was rather amused. Killian had his arm around her waist and she leaned slightly into him.

“Em…is uh…”

“No. But don’t worry we talked and it’s sorted. He wanted me to let you know he’ll see you later.”

Caroline squealed and ran towards her sister and enveloped her into a hug. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome just…be careful. Please.”

“Of course. Can you talk some sense into Drake? He likes Hermione Granger but won’t do anything about it!”

“Sure.”

“Great! Oh hi Killian!”

“Hello Caroline.”

“Have you seen Emma’s bedroom? It’s quite lovely.”

Caroline grabbed Killian wrist and dragged him up the stairs while pointing at Emma then to Draco and back. Emma rolled her eyes and worked her way over to her brother.

“So Caroline tells me you like a girl named Hermione Granger?”

“Yeah.”

“And you won’t ask her out because…”

“Because I’m not good enough for her.”

 “Are you defining yourself from your past?”

“Don’t we always? Any mistake we make we regret it and vow we will never do it again. But how do we know? The mistake can happen again in a flash. How do I know I’m not already on the path to destruction?”

Emma knew her sister’s words wouldn’t help in this situation. So what would? It then hit Emma, that one person would know exactly what to say.

“Draco, what does Mom always say?”

Her brother looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “Love is strength and will always conquer the demons inside.”

“Exactly. And don’t you think, if Mom were here now she’d encourage you to pursue Hermione? Because she would know that in the long run Hermione would help you _conquer you demons_ inside because your love would be strong?”

Draco opened his mouth and shut it, not being able to speak. He pondered his sister words and could feel a warmth surround him, encouraging him. He shut his eyes and he could feel his mother there with him. He could picture her nodding her head and smiling. He opened his eyes and looked into his sister’s green ones and simply smiled.

Emma grinned, got up and kissed the top of his head. She then whispered, “Go get her Drake.”

Draco smiled and nodded. He snatched his phone which lay in front of him and began to text furiously to Hermione, not wanting to miss a moment. Emma simply looked on smiling as her brother headed to his room. She checked the clock and with that came a yawn. Where had the time gone? It was almost eleven pm.

Caroline and Killian came down the stairs then, Caroline happily chatting away to Killian who simply nodded along. Emma knew he was actually listening because he was good that way. The pair stopped in their tracks at looked at Emma expectantly.

“Well?”

“He’s going for it.”

Caroline squealed and engulfed her sister into another hug. She then clapped her hands in excitement.

“Can you believe it? All three of us, in relationships, AT THE SAME TIME! We could go on a triple date!”

Emma looked to Killian her eyes screaming to help her. Killian merely shrugged and grinned at the situation. Emma let her gaze drift back to her ecstatic sister.

“Care, don’t you have work in the morning?”

Caroline looked at the clock. “Crap! I do. All right I’m going to bed. Night!”

The blonde dashed up the stairs leaving Emma and Killian in the kitchen. Killian walked over and grasped both of Emma’s hands as before and Emma looked down at them.

“So because of your sister are we in a relationship?”

“I don’t know. Do you want to be?”

“More than anything.”

“Okay.”

“What about you?”

“I’m nervous. I haven’t done this in a while.”

“We’ll take it slow then.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Killian’s grin was blinding and pouring our pure joy. Emma couldn’t help but smile back and Killian picked her up and spun her. Emma laughed and clutched onto him for dear life.

Soon he put her down and cradled her cheek in his hand. She leaned in, her eyes closing. Killian kissed both her eyelids and then nose, finishing with a soft kiss on her lips. A promise that he would never leave her.

“I guess I should be going.”

“I think you might have to stay.”

Killian leaned back and looked incredulously at Emma. She simply pointed to the window and he turned around to find a winter wonderland outside. Emma hugged his back and put her chin on his shoulder. Killian simply shook his head and smiled, finding good humor in the turn of events.

“I’ll make up a room for you. You’ll probably sleep in my room if that’s alright.”

“It’s fine love.”

“Good.”

Emma squeezed his waist and then let go, leading him up with her hand to her room. She would grab some stuff and sleep in her mother’s room because she didn’t think it was appropriate to let Killian sleep in that room. Once they got to Emma’s room though they discovered it was a mess.

“What happened here?”

“Oh yeah. Care and I moved your stuff to Mom’s room. We figured you could stay there seeing as your old room is a little bit young for you. She was going to clean it up tomorrow.”

“Thanks Drake.”

Draco nodded and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hermione had agreed to meet him for coffee at Granny’s tomorrow morning and Draco was excited. He did his teeth quickly and then said goodnight to his siblings and tucked himself into his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of the possible outcomes of the morning.

Emma sighed as she watched her brother go to bed.

“I guess you and I are sleeping in the same room.”

“I can take the couch.”

“I’m not going to make you do that. We’ll just…share the bed I guess.”

“You sure you want to do that?”

“As long as you don’t try anything funny I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Alright.”

“Let me see if I have anything for you to wear.”

The pair headed to Emma’s mother’s room. Killian went to the bathroom and Emma searched the closet. She noticed a box by the bed but figured she’d go through it later. Eventually she found a pair of pajama pants and an old stained t shirt of David’s. She exited the closet and tossed the clothes to Killian who caught them easily. He then went back to the bathroom to get changed as Emma went to her old, messy room to grab her own pajamas.

She then went to the bathroom and realized that she needed a shower badly.

“Killian I’m just going to take a quick shower okay? Settle yourself in.”

She heard him say something back but it was muffled through the door. She shrugged figuring that he had agreed with her. She hopped in the shower for seven minutes and then got out and changed into her comfy pjs.

The blonde then headed to the new bedroom and once she entered she saw that Killian had fallen asleep. She smiled and then crawled in next to him. Her eyes stared at his peaceful form for a bit. She rolled over and turned off the light and then snuggled in.

Her eyes jolted open though when Killian’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. As much as she wanted to pull away, Emma didn’t have the heart and was too exhausted to do so. As a result, she shut her eyes and let sleep was over her.

…

Around two in the morning, Caroline’s door creaked open. She stuck her head out, looked left and right to find everyone was asleep. She tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. Instead of going to the kitchen like most people would, Caroline went to her art room.

She set up a blank canvas and rolled up her sleeves. The blonde prepared the paints and out of her pajama pocket she pulled the picture of Emma holding Draco, singing a lullaby with Caroline looking on. She smiled and clipped it to the top of the easel. From there she began to paint.

And Caroline then could feel herself begin to heal, thanks to Emma and Draco. This picture reminded her of what once was and reminder her that she could feel that way again. So she painted and it brought joy to her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my! This is probably one of my favourite chapters. I hope you readers enjoy it as much as I did! Are we happy with the result? Only six more chapters to go! And there is one more dramatic thing going to happen so be prepared! 
> 
> Stay calm and ship Dramione, Captain Swan and Klaroline. 
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	13. Push Rewind

_So can we push push push rewind,_

_Go go back in time,_

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

_My heart was beating out of my chest!,_

_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

_I never thought we'd take it that far,_

_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

_So why'd we ever say good bye?_

_~ Remember When (Push Rewind), Chris Wallace_

 

Draco sat at the window at Granny’s nursing himself a cup of hot cocoa with the usual whip cream and cinnamon. He stared out the window letting the heat from the mug seep into his hands. The blonde was looking for something peculiar. To most, this would seem to be stalkerish but in truth it was a date.

At least that was how Draco was viewing it. He never actually asked the bushy haired brunette if she thought it was a date. Knowing the Slytherin’s luck, she’d think they were getting hot chocolate as friends.

His gaze went back to the fluffy whip cream that had begun to melt. Where was Hermione anyway? Caroline passed by, her eyes asking if he was alright since he was still alone. Draco smiled and Caroline continued on to other customers.

The blonde let his head fall onto the table, his gaze directed at the window once again. He heard the bell jingle at the door and his head shot up. He smiled then, seeing the brunette gaze around. Her face was flushed and her brown eyes were sparking.

The brunette was looking for something. Once her gaze landed on him, it softened from its hard glare. She smiled and looked down at her shoes. Draco’s gaze drifted to Caroline who was smirking as she watched the two of them. Caroline shook her head and chuckled, returning to her duties. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for Hermione to join him.

She walked over to the table and took off her coat and scarf. “Sorry I’m late.”

Draco studied the girl before him. She seemed exhausted and stressed. “What happened?”

“Ronald Weasley happened.”

“Oh?” Draco was curious and in all honesty a tad bit nervous that she was in actual fact dating the quarterback and she really only did see Draco as a friend.

“Yes. _Oh._ ” Hermione said practically seething.

“You sound mad.”

“You have no idea. I figured you’ve heard the rumor mill spill? A ridiculous idea that _I_ am dating that buffoon. Merlin knows why anyone would think that. Maybe when I was in grade nine I liked him but good grief it’s been three years since and now he notices I’m a girl? Idiot.”

The blonde’s head tilted, studying Hermione. Her eyes were fiery brown, her eyebrows slanting towards her nose, and her mouth sporting off complaints.

“Wait…back up…you actually liked the Weaselbee?”

Hermione sighed and shook her head. “He was my next door neighbour. Molly, his mother, took me in before I was adopted by the DuGreys. So we practically grew up together. In grade nine I had the biggest crush on him, but I guess since we had been friends so long he never saw me that way. That and I wasn’t like the other girls. I didn’t focus on my looks but rather turned my attention on my grades and you know Ron…his eyes drift to anything that has a big pair of boobs or butt.”

“And now?”

“I’m in grade twelve not grade nine. I’ve improved on my physical appearance I’d like to think. Granted, I’ll never look like Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez but why would I want to? I like me and certainly don’t like him.”

Draco nodded in agreement. “I like you too.”

Her eyes darted to his and searched them. Draco gulped nervously because frankly he hadn’t meant to spill that. Not yet anyway. They were supposed to talk, chat then get serious. Apparently that was not going to happen.

…

Hermione was incapable of speech. Really, she had had a little flare of hope yesterday night when she got his text that’d it be a date. Of course her logical brain immediately decapitated the idea and notioned it as a ridiculous thought and she didn’t have time for relationships.

In truth it was because of her little crush on Ron back in the day. Hermione wasn’t fond of those memories, let alone that time in general. She was a naïve little girl, who had a crush on her best friend. She wasn’t attractive, seeing as the girls at her school called her a bushy haired beaver. Hence why she got braces and fixed her teeth, a feat she was quite proud of.

And Ron had always had straying eyes and been attracted to looks rather than brains. He did date the tart Quinn Fabray mind you.

So Hermione was always seen as the girl next door, the “sister”, the best friend. She wasn’t one who attracted guys often. In total, she had dated two boys.

First there was Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian transfer student. He was a football player too and Ron loved him considering he was famous. Of course, Hermione had never really heard of him but was asked by the principal to lead him around the school.

He always seemed to be around her after that, especially when she was in the library doing homework. She had become wary, but enjoyed his company none the less. And eventually he asked her to the school dance. Mercedes and Kurt, her only friends, had happily helped her get ready and she was pleased to see the shocked reactions from everyone as they saw her enter the gym.

Unfortunately Ron failed to comment on the change and Hermione was hurt. Once she realized she still held feelings for Ron she broke up with Viktor and he left back to Bulgaria. And she became that single, pining best friend once again.

Later in grade eleven Cormac McLaggen asked her out. She wasn’t too fond of him; he was a slime ball football player and disliked Ron a lot.

Hermione partially believed that was the reason she had said yes to Cormac. Since he and Ron were bitter enemies and she wasn’t exactly friends with Ron at the time, it seemed to be a perfect situation. A blessing really. It turned out to be rather a curse when Cormac groped her at the semi-formal that year. Hermione grinned at the memory considering she was so angry and flustered (even though he was a slimey git he was still damn attractive) that she threw punch on him and stormed out, slamming the door on her path. Rather satisfying that was.

And now in their last year Hermione finally moved on from Ronald Weasley because she met him.

Draco Malfoy.

He was an enigma and Hermione loved figuring those things out. He was intelligent if their arguments had anything to go by. He wasn’t a slob like Ron nor an ass. He was a perfect gentleman.

The first meeting had been rather unfortunate but once she got to know him more she could see he was a loner just like herself.

Oh and the connection that both of their mothers were deceased…that also may have put things into perspective for Hermione. And of course, the fact that his family was heavily involved in a town scandal which was still under wraps.

After that the pair developed a friendship. They’d see each other in the library and struck up an intellectual conversation. All in all Hermione found herself falling fast for Draco. She wasn’t in love with him, she barely knew him, but she certainly liked him.

Which brought her to the current situation where she was absolutely dumbstruck by his admission. Did he mean it?

“Wait what?”

Oh how eloquently put Hermione.

She watched the blonde shake his head and look down, as if trying to figure out what exactly to say. He shrugged then and turned the stone grey eyes onto her.

“I like you Hermione. It’s uh…it’s why I asked you here.”

Hermione bit her lip, her heart fluttering like a crazy baboon and her mind screaming _YES YES YES!_

“Uh…”

“Can you I don’t know…maybe say something?”

Right at the moment Caroline Forbes set a cup of tea in front of Hermione. “London Fog right?”

“Uh yeah. Thanks”

“Thanks sis.”

“No problem bro. You two having fun?”

_Bless her soul_

Hermione chuckled at the antics of the waitress. It was obvious she was trying to dissolve the tension that she got from spying on them. Hermione shook her head. “Yes we are. Can you get us some scones by chance?”

“Sure! No problem.”

Caroline scurried off and Hermione turned towards her friend whose gaze had drifted to the outside. Hermione saw his hands lying on the table and she grasped them with her own.

The grey eyes found hers and looked questioningly at the combined hands and then back to the brown irises.

“Me too.”

Pale eyebrows rose and then slanted down, narrowing the eyes. “Me too what?”

“Me too as in I like you.”

Hermione chuckled at Draco who was simply gaping at her.

“You wait…what?”

She grinned as Caroline brought over the scones for the couple. The brunette grasped one and took a small bite.

“You heard me.”

“It’s taking a bit to sink in.”

“I can tell.”

“What about Weasley?”

“Draco, listen to me. I DO NOT like him. My feelings are solely directed towards you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay. Good. So um…where exactly do we go from here?”

“I guess a relationship?”

“Alright. I can do that.”

“Good.”

…

Emma smiled to herself as she slowly left the bed, smirking as she looked at her partner who lay beside her, mouth open and slightly drooling. She grinned and chuckled, proceeding out of the bed to her room to grab some clothes. Once done she peeked in on Killian who was still asleep and tiptoed downstairs as to not wake him up.

Her siblings had left to go to Granny’s. Caroline had to work and Draco had his date. Emma knowing she wasn’t the greatest cook, popped in some bread into the toaster. She got out the peanut butter, jam, and of course, Nutella.

She opened each container and stuck a knife in them. Then Emma set out some plates and napkins. The toaster dinged and the blonde turned to grab the toast and set it on the plates. Once done, Emma then poured some juice for them and set it out as well.

Killian emerged from upstairs then and Emma couldn’t help but smile (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately).

“Morning sleepyhead.”

The blue eyed man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then yawned while stretching. The shirt rode up a bit revealing the well-toned chest Emma loved.

“Morning love.”

“Good sleep?”

“Fantastic. You?”

“Same.”

“And what is this I see? Quite a feast Swan.”

“I figured since I’ve seen your cooking skills you should get to experience mine.”

“Ah. Toast and Nutella. Quite talented.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “C’mon. I’ve got work and so do you. Let’s get going.”

The pair ate leisurely enjoying one another’s company. They talked about their jobs, Emma about her siblings and Killian about Wade. They reminisced and spoke of memories, enjoyable ones that they treasured. All too soon though they were finished and Emma began to clean dishes as Killian cleared the table.

“Here. You dry, I’ll wash.”

“Alright.”

Killian grabbed a tea towel and began to dry the dishes as Emma finished washing. What he failed to see as he cleaned a plate was a glint in Emma’s eye. Next thing he knew there was soap bubbles all in his face.

Emma burst into laughter and Killian slowly wiped the soap of his face.

“You think this is funny?”

“Nope. Not at all.” The blonde spoke trying to keep the giggles in but failing miserably.

“You know…this means war.”

“Oh? Does it now?”

“Yes. In fact I think I beard might suit you quite nicely.”

Killian grasped some bubbles in his hand and Emma squealed running away from him to go behind the table. She shifted left and so did he. Then she went right and he followed. The blonde froze and looked at Killian across from her.

“Seems we are at an impasse.” smirked Killian.

Emma knew her back was to the door. She could easily grab her coat and keys and book it to work. So she counted in her head to three.

 _One._  

Killian tilted his head studying her profile, debating what she was up to.

_Two._

Emma grinned and Killian narrowed his eyes.

_Three._

The blonde then ran towards her coat. Killian realizing what she was up to, chased her and tackled her to the floor. Emma screamed as the floor came closer to her face but she turned herself in time to see Killian grinning like a madman. She hit the floor hard and winced.

“That’s gonna leave a bruise.” she groaned.

Killian then laughed and shoved the soap bubbles into her face, smearing it everywhere he could. Emma’s face scrunched up and Killian got off of her and rolled to the side. The pair lay on the floor and Killian tilted his head towards Emma’s, gazing at her in admiration and mirth.

“We definitely need to get going now.”

Emma simply nodded while wiping the soap off with her face. “I’m going to have a nice, big, purple bruise on my back thanks to you. I’m not sure I’ll be able to go to work. May have to stay home now.”

Killian rolled his eyes and then got up and offered his hands to help his girlfriend stand up.

“You’re being dramatic.”

Emma smirked but it dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“What?”

“You’ve got soap still in your beard.”

Killian then furiously scrubbed his face but got nowhere. Emma chuckled and shook her head, amusement evident in her green eyes.

“Here. Let me.”

With a tender hand she reached over and stroked the soap out of his beard. She then wiped it on her jeans and Killian grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now we really have to get to work. Wade will kill you.”

“What about Derek?”

“He can learn to do some work at his job.”

Killian grinned and grasped Emma’s hand as they finished cleaning up and got dressed for the chilly winter with coats, hats, and mitts. The blonde helped her boyfriend into his scarf. It deemed to be distracting though to Killian who was entranced as her hands moved swiftly and efficiently tying up his scarf.

“There.”

“Thank you love.”

Emma smiled and felt blush rise into her cheeks. She quickly drifted away from Killian to fix herself up in the hall mirror.

The time spent with her now boyfriend (so weird) was completely unusual for her. Emma couldn’t exactly remember the last time she had a serious relationship and she most certainly could not remember the last time she felt so…normal.

Emma typically had walls up, a stone faced attitude and one night stands. She didn’t do relationships due to her previous experiences. But being back home with her mother’s words ringing in her head, and Caroline’s and Draco’s encouragement, Emma felt like she could let go and be free.

Killian certainly helped too. He knew her, and that terrified Emma but she stayed because she knew he wouldn’t let her go. He hadn’t lied to her and he seemed genuinely interested. The guy had kissed her in the middle of a street. So Emma figured she could give another chance at romance.

And she was happier than she had ever been.

Once the blonde was satisfied with her reflection she turned to face Killian.

“Ready to start the day?”

“Of course.”

Killian grasped her hand and they headed out the door with Emma locking it behind her. They walked hand in hand to station because Killian was a gentleman and refused to let her go there in her own. The blonde reached her other hand to grasp Killian’s arm as they walked. They were quite a pair, walking the streets as the snow glistened.

Her blonde hair glowed against the white background as his black vibrated. His blue eyes twinkled and her green ones glistened. The couple were attractive beyond a doubt and the townspeople couldn’t help but admire the pair as they moved to the station. They seemed lost in their own little world and no one wanted to disturb the sheriff from her happiness which was clearly evident.

So they let them be except for one fellow, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan, decently muscular, wearing a plaid shirt with a heavy coat over top. Headphones were in his ears and he really wasn’t paying attention to where he was heading. The man should have been otherwise he would have seen the couple approaching him, completely oblivious to his presence.

Therefore the man crashed into Emma and Killian and the three of them

went spiralling to the ground. Killian got up first dusting himself off and reaching for Emma while helping her up. Emma meanwhile brushed her hair behind her ear and turned to see the person who crashed into her. She wasn’t pleased.

“No…”

In front of her was one of the last people she wanted to see.

“Emma?”

She gulped and her eyes screamed panic and she began to get frantic. Killian saw this and turned to the stranger who had knocked them to the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows for her wasn’t happy either.

Neither Emma nor Killian had good pasts with Neal Gold.

…

Caroline sighed as she hung up her apron on the rack in the crew room at Granny’s. The shift she had just worked had been particularly busy and she was surprised Luke hadn’t asked her to stay longer. The blonde wasn’t going to complain though. The shift had been stressful and all Caroline wanted to do was go home and continue on her painting.

She had been spying on her brother and his date the entire shift too. They seemed at ease and Draco looked happy, something that made Caroline’s heart sore. She was always a bit of a hopeless romantic.

The blonde shrugged on her winter wear and grabbed some coffee (which was free for her thank goodness) and headed outside.

Caroline gasped as she realized she hadn’t bought any Christmas gifts for her siblings. It hadn’t really struck her since she was so used to only buying gifts for her mom, Luke, Granny, and Tessa. Now she had to get something for Draco and Emma not to mention Klaus as well.

The blonde began to walk frantically to the heart of the town, where all the little shops lay covered in white blankets as the snow fell down. That was one great thing about Storybrooke Falls. It had never once had a Christmas without snow.

Her mind was busy, filtering through potential gifts for her siblings and boyfriend (was Klaus her boyfriend? She’d had to go over that with him). She bit her lip as her feet pounded the sidewalk which had been cleared (Thank goodness. Caroline didn’t have the proper footwear on for walking through mounds of snow).

She strolled through the heart of the town, glancing here and there at shops decorated in Christmas.

“Hey Caroline!”

Caroline turned around and saw Ruby heading towards her wearing a massive red overcoat and black leggings.

“Hey Red. What’s up?”

“I’ve been trying to contact your sister all day until I realized I didn’t have her number. Any chance you can pass it along?”

“Uh why?”

“I’m doing a girls night with our friends who would love to see Emma again.”

“Sure! Uh got a paper and pen?”

“Just put it into my phone.”

Ruby handed Caroline her android and the blonde tapped in Emma’s cell. “There you go.”

“Thanks. See you later!” Ruby began to jog away from Caroline.

“Bye! Oh wait! Red?”

Ruby stopped and turned to face the blonde. “Yeah?”

“Any ideas on what I could get Emma?”

The brunette tapped her index finger to her chin, thinking about Caroline’s question.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen her in so long I don’t even know if she likes the same stuff. Sorry Care.”

Caroline nodded dejectedly as Ruby looked on with a sorrowful expression.

“Thanks anyway.”

“Anytime. Catch ya later!”

The blonde watched as her friend ran off into the distance. Her gaze then drifted to the Cinder Shoes boutique in front of her. A smile than began to spread onto Caroline’s face as she remembered dignifying Emma’s shoes as horrendous (They really were. Practically no heels. What on earth was Emma thinking?)

With a satisfying push, the glass door opened and a bell jingled declaring Caroline’s arrival. She breathed in and grinned.

Cinder Shoes was the shoe store in Storybrooke Falls. Everything was homemade and a super fine quality. It was run by Ashley Herman. She was a petite woman, with a beautiful baby named Alexandra and a good-looking husband Sean (Have you seen him? Drop dead gorgeous. Really.)

Caroline sighed happily at the rows and rows of shoes presented in front of her. She squealed and ran towards the heels determined to find Emma a pair… or five.

“Hello Caroline.” The blonde turned to find the store owner holding her precious baby with a gentle smile on her face.

“Hi Ashley. Hello Alexandra.” Caroline cooed at the cute baby. Alexandra gurgled as the blonde approached the her. The baby grasped one of Caroline’s fingers and the girl grinned because Alexandra was just so damn adorable.

“She’s getting so big!”

“I know. It’s been two months. It’s crazy. But Sean and I are loving every minute of it.”

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you Ashley.”

The store keeper smiled and bounced her child in her arms. Alexandra blinked her big blue eyes at her mother in wonder.

“So what can I help you with today? Last minute Christmas shopping?”

“Yeah. I realize I hadn’t gotten any gifts for my siblings.”

“Emma’s here?”

“Yup. Came here for Mom’s funeral.”

“Wow I didn’t think she’d ever come back.”

Caroline nodded in agreement. “Same. Oh well it’s nice to have her around you know?”

“So you’re shoe shopping for her?”

“She has no heels!”

Ashley gasped and Caroline nodded in agreement. Emma not having heels was a huge scandal.

“Well we better find some killer shoes for her then! Don’t we Alex?”

The baby gurgled in response and the girls laughed. Ashley then led Caroline through the rows of shoes pulling out different styles and size heels to find the perfect bunch.

…

Draco held Hermione’s hand as the strolled towards Once Upon A Book. They had finished their hot cocoa and loved every second of it. The blonde was happy, finding relief in his conversations with his now official girlfriend (That’s right…Draco Malfoy got _the_ girl. IN YOUR FACE RONALD WEASLEY)!

The pair walked into the store, Hermione waving hello to Ollivander and Draco offering a simple nod. The couple were so caught up in each other they didn’t notice Ollivander shaking his head and chuckling as he counted out the earnings from today.

“What exactly do you want for Christmas Draco?”

The blonde squeezed Hermione’s hand and smiled. “I got what I wanted.”

The brunette blushed and shook her head in laughter. “I’m serious. Do you want a book? A bunch of books? What?”

“Hermione I’m completely sure anything you get me is fine. Really I’m content.”

Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. She wanted to get Draco something special and she figured he had to want something. Why wouldn’t he tell her?

“You sure?”

“Positive. How about you?”

“You already got me something.”

“That was hardly a Christmas present. Hmmm. I think I know what I’ll get you.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. “Hopefully not something ridiculously expensive or big and tacky.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now shall we continue browsing? I think I see some more new arrivals that need checking out.”

The brunette nodded and moved with Draco as they headed to the new arrival section. What they failed to notice was a red headed boy watching them enter from across the street in the park, a stern glare on his face and anger etched into his body. He stormed off, fury in each and every step.

…

“Neal?”

Killian helped Emma up who was clutching onto his hand for dear life.

“Wow uh…this is um…unexpected.”

“No kidding.”

“Jones.”

“Gold.”

Emma looked back and forth between the two. She knew the history was bad…nowhere near as awkward as hers and Neal’s though.

“Well we’ll just be on our way.”

The couple brushed past Neal and began to continue walking towards the station.

“Emma wait.”

Emma froze, anger and fear seething out of her body. Killian looked over at her, his eyes asking if she was okay, if she wanted him to deal with Neal. She shook her head, not wanting to cause a scene.

“What Neal?”

“We should uh….we should go for coffee sometime. Catch up.”

The blonde looked at him incredulously, as if he was some sort of idiot (well he basically was) and her grip tightened on Killian’s hand.

“I’d rather not.”

“C’mon Em.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Emma…”

“Leave us alone Gold. We don’t want you here.”

Neal stared at their entwined hands seeing them for the first time.

“So you’re dating him. Hook. He’s got a reputation you know. And it ain’t pretty.”

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “As if yours is any better. Last time I checked you left me remember? That isn’t something to be proud of.”

“I regret it Em. I really do. But him? Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously.”

“Why don’t you run off back to Regina mate instead of pining for my girl.”

“You dated Regina? Are you kidding me?”

“Not anymore. She broke up with me.”

“Good riddance. She’s better off without you.”

Neal glared at Killian and he shrugged, wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulders pulling her in closer.

“Just go away Neal. I’m too tired to deal with you.”

“Fine. But this isn’t over. We were good together Em. Remember that.”

Neal turned and continued walking away from the couple. Emma sighed and rested her head on Killian’s shoulders.

“So you and Gold huh?”

“High school. Didn’t end well.”

“I can tell.”

“C’mon. Let’s go. We’ve got work. Ug it is way too early to be dealing with this.”

Killian kissed Emma’s head as her eyes fluttered shut. “We’ll face it together love. We do make quite the team.”

…

Caroline’s arms were overfilled with boxes of shoes. Problem with Caroline Forbes when she shops…she tends to impulse buy. A lot. For herself.

It was Christmas time and the sales were extremely good and she found an adorable pair of peep toes…and it got worse from there. Ashley certainly made a lot of money.

The blonde struggled to carry to boxes until she felt the weight be lifted and her vision cleared. (That’s how high they were stacked, the shoeboxes). She blinked twice and smiled when she saw Klaus had come to her rescue.

“Hi.”

Klaus leaned over the boxes (extremely hard to do since there were so many. Curse you Caroline and your shopping addiction) and kissed her lips ever so briefly. The blonde sighed in contentment.

“Hello. Doing a bit of Christmas shopping I see.”

Klaus raised his eyebrow at Caroline who then smiled sheepishly.

“I did get kind of carried away. Help me take these home?”

“You got everything?”

“Well no. This is for Emma and myself. I still need to find Draco something.”

 _And you._ She mentally added.

“How about we put this in my trunk and I can help you shop.”

Caroline’s face brightened at the expression and Klaus inwardly grinned.

“Really?!”

“Really.”

“Oh you’re a lifesaver. I was not looking forward to carrying all this home and then having to go back out again.”

Klaus and Caroline carried the boxes to his car which was parked beside his shop. They put them in the trunk and then headed off to find more gifts.

“Klaus I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Are together? Or like together together?”

Klaus furrowed his brows not quite understanding the question. “What do you mean?”

Caroline huffed in exasperation. The status of their relationship had been on her mind all day as she shopped and worked.

“Are we in a relationship that being boyfriend and girlfriend? Or are we just two people who like each other and kiss…occasionally.”

Klaus smiled and grasped Caroline’s hand. “I’d like to think we are together… _together_.”

“Okay. Good.”

The pair simply stared at each other, not exactly knowing what to say next.

“So…know any good gifts for boys at age eighteen?” asked Caroline breaking the silence.

“For your brother I’m assuming.”

“Yeah. I’m not entirely sure what to get him. I haven’t seen him in years so…”

Klaus tilted his head, noticing his girlfriend (that word made his heart flutter) was tearing up. He nudged her with his shoulder and she looked at him, wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears.

“Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry love. You missed out on a lot of your siblings’ lives as they missed out on yours.”

“It’s hard you know? No matter how much we talk about it, it doesn’t make up for the fact we still missed it. My sister went through so much same as Draco…if I had been there I could have helped if the things my parents did didn’t occur….things would be so much different maybe even better.”

“But that’s not what happened and you and your siblings have to accept that and move on. Don’t dwell on what cannot be changed.”

Caroline sighed and nodded and Klaus kissed her neck, his beard tickling her and she giggled. Satisfied with making her smile, Klaus decided to move onto the more important issue.

“Now how about visiting Sports Star? I’m sure your brother would love to play a sport.”

…

Emma sighed as she rested her head on her desk. Killian rubbed her back gently. Derek walked in and looked at the pair oddly. He mouthed to Killian if she was okay. Killian smiled grimly and nodded.

Derek shrugged and sat down by his desk to continue working. Emma then rasied her head and rest it on her hands.

“I hate him. A lot.”

“Aye lass. You’re not the only one.”

“Who are we hating?”

Derek looked curiously at the two of them and they exchanged a glance, a silent conversation. Derek was impressed. He and Penelope were close but not close enough to silently communicate with one another. He was kind of jealous of the couple.

“Neal Gold.” Responded Killian, finally answering the silence.

“Ah. Yeah…not particularly a fan of him either.”

“wait…he was the elementary teacher you told me about a couple weeks ago right?”

“One and only. Yup.”

“Damn that probably means he’s friends with David. Damn it!”

“David?” asked Killian.

“David Nolan. Volunteers at the vet shelter? You know him Killian.”

“Ah. Gotcha Morgan. So what if he knows David Nolan? How does that matter?”

Emma sighed and placed her head on her desk again. She mumbled something and Killian had to lean closer to hear her.

“What did you say?”

The blonde raised her head and looked at her boyfriend, her eyes beginning to water. “David Nolan is my dad.”

Killian’s mouth formed an O and Derek simply sighed. He knew that Emma and her father didn’t have a good relationship. He had heard enough from both of her parents to figure that out. Derek didn’t know everything in the Forbes scandal, but he knew that Emma and her father were not friends.

Killian looked to Derek who mouthed bad relationship to him. The blue eyed man nodded and his gaze went back to his girlfriend who was in distress.

“What does this have to do with David knowing Neal?”

“David loved Neal. Thought he was a great guy and supported the relationship. Pretty sure he wanted us to get married. Shit happened though and he got up and left. David and I had a rocky relationship during that time, still do. Basically Neal will tell David and who knows what David will try to pull. Plus his wife, Mary Margret loves Neal town. This whole fucking town probably does. Sorry Derek.”

“No worries and you’re actually wrong. A lot of people aren’t fans of him. Neal’s been causing a lot of trouble lately and the townspeople aren’t too thrilled with him, specially his father.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “I’m just afraid Neal’s going to do something stupid involving David and Caroline’s going to get hurt. I don’t like him near her.”

The men remained silent and the office rang an angry tension. Finally Emma broke it. She turned to face Killian.

“You should get to work. Wade’s probably furious with the fact that you’re gone.”

“You sure you’ll be okay without me?”

“I’m a big girl Killian.”

Worry still shone through Killian’s too blue eyes and Emma couldn’t help but feel her heart grow warm with the concern. No one had ever looked that way at her in a long time.

“Alright love.”

Killian gave Emma a quick peck on her lips and then left that station to his own job. Derek looked up at Emma who was getting up to go into her office.

“So…you and Killian huh?”

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned. “Shut up Morgan and get to work.”

“Aye Aye Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OOOOOOOOO NEAL”S IN TOWN! Of course there will be drama there…and with the suspicious red haired boy from earlier. But this is nothing compare to the bigger problem(s) coming up! Stay tuned and review! 
> 
> ~ Ember G. 
> 
> P.S Sorry bout the late post. Promise to improve!


	14. Fix You

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_~ Fix You, Coldplay_

Emma Swan for years had removed Neal Gold from her head. He was a sore part of her soul, a broken piece she had smashed into smithereens. Or she thought she had. Emma couldn’t lie to herself that seeing him didn’t bring up feelings that she was not too fond of having.

He was her first love. And most people say it’s practically impossible to forget your first love.

The blonde sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she wrote out another incident report. The bell dangled at the front door but Emma ignored it. She had a lot of paperwork and whoever it was could wait. A knocking then erupted on her door and Emma sighed, reluctantly allowing them to come in.

“Enter.”

Her gaze drifted to the door to find that Ruby (out of all people) was poking her head in.

“Hey Emma!”

“Hi Ruby. What’s up?”

“Well I thought I’d check in with you for that girls night tonight. You never responded back.”

If Emma was honest with herself she had purposely ignored the text. She wasn’t in the mood to face all her ex best friends with her ex-boyfriend now following her around and her family issues that needing sorting.

“Uh yeah about that…”

“Please Emma? I know you’re busy but the girls would love to see you again.”

Emma sighed and pursed her lips. She highly doubted they wanted to see her again but damn Ruby and her puppy dog eyes. The blonde really didn’t want to go but Ruby had these big brown eyes that when begging worked like a charm.

“Ug fine.”

“Yay! Excellent! I’ll text you the details. See you later!”

Emma groaned and slammed her head down on her desk. She was so not in the mood to “party”.

“Bad day boss?”

The blonde shot her head up and looked at her partner, eyes glaring holes into his head.

“Why again did you let her in?”

“C’mon. You’re telling me you’re willing to miss out on girl time? Doing each other’s nails, gossiping about boys…”

“Get out Morgan.”

Derek laughed and ducked as Emma threw a paperweight at his head.

“Ooo feisty.”

Emma couldn’t help but grin at her co-worker. “Seriously get to work.”

“Gotcha Captain.”

The dark skinned man left Emma alone and she fiddled around with her pen. Unfortunately, the sheriff was so bothered that she couldn’t focus. Her phone vibrated on her desk and Emma grabbed it, checking who it was from. She smiled, seeing the message was from Killian. Her thumb pressed the screen and the text opened. Emma bit her lip, trying to keep a grin in.

_Hello love. How’s work?_

_Meh. Ruby came in. Asked for a girl’s night tonight._

_That should be fun._

_As if. I’m not exactly friends with them anymore. It’s been 11 years since I saw them last._

_Eleven?_

_Wow. That’s a long time._

_Hence why I don’t want to go._

_You don’t need to be afraid Emma. They were your best friends. I’m sure if you explain it they’ll understand. And if you don’t I’m positive they’ll be silent and let you keep your privacy._

Emma sighed. Even over text Killian knew exactly what she was thinking and how to calm her.

_I don’t know._

_How about we meet up for lunch and talk about it? I’m sure my devilishly handsome self will put a smile on that radiant face of yours._

The blonde chuckled at her boyfriend’s antics.

_Please. You couldn’t handle it._

_Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it._

Emma’s eyebrow quirked up at that. Couldn’t handle it huh? We’ll see…

_Fine Casanova. Meet me at Granny’s in ten. And tell Wade you’ll work his night shift. God knows you need to give him a break with all the one’s you’ve been taking._

_See you then ;)_

Emma got up and grabbed her coat, throwing it on and tucking her phone and keys into the pockets. She exited the office and began to walk towards the front door.

“Where are you going?”

The blonde turned towards her co-worker, staring at him. “Out.”

“Where?”

“Granny’s.”

“Want to pick me up some grilled cheese?”

The sheriff gave Derek a pointed look, obviously knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“I’ll be with Killian.”

“Bring him here.”

“And leave you two to your bromance while I get even more work? Uh no. I don’t think so.”

“Please?”

Derek made the biggest puppy dog face he could muster and Emma merely laughed. “Sorry Morgan. Only works when Ruby does it.”

“Ah figures. Fine.”

The phone then rung and both the officers looked at it. Derek then grasped it and answered.

“Hello, Sheriff’s office, Deputy Morgan speaking how can I help you?”

“Uh huh. Uh huh. I see.”

Emma watched as Derek wrote down some information from the caller.

“Thank you. Ah yes I’ll get right on that Ms. Mills. Of course. Take care. Bye.”

The deputy hung up the phone and dragged his hand down his face.

“Let me guess Robin and Regina fighting again?”

“Yeah. Apparently her house reeks of forest. And you know how Robin goes hunting a lot. He supposedly broke in.”

“Does she have any proof?”

“Other than a smell? No.”

“Well go check it out anyway. Merlin knows she won’t leave us alone if we don’t.”

“Why can’t you? You’re the sheriff.”

“Can’t. Remember? Date. We just went over this.”

“Right. Go on then. Have fun with lover boy.”

“Thank you.”

Derek simply grunted and shooed Emma away with his hand. She shook her head in mirth and left the building to head to Granny’s Grill. As she walked, the blonde sensed something or someone behind her. She turned and huffed and quickly turned away and picked up her pace.

Of course it was Neal who was behind her. He hadn’t been leaving her alone since she and Killian had ran into him yesterday. He kept on insisting they go out and catch up but Emma didn’t want anything to do with him.

The footsteps behind her picked up and Emma began to jog towards Granny’s. With satisfaction Neal fell behind and Emma hoped he received the message.

Very soon she arrived at Granny’s and walked in. The blonde waved to her sister who smiled and waved back. She scanned the place for her lover and saw him sitting at a booth in the back, nursing a drink in his hands. A smile spread onto her face and she plopped herself in the booth across from him.

“Ello love.”

Emma laughed. Killian’s mouth was full of food. “Killian chew then speak.”

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, finished chewing and then spoke. “Sorry your highness.”

“It’s proper manners Killian. Anyway, how’s Wade?”

“Same old same old. Still pining over Zoe.”

“Ah. So nothing new then.”

“Nope.”

“I bet I’ll be seeing Zoe tonight. I’ll talk to her see what I can get out of her about him.”

“You’d do that?”

“I like Wade. He’s a good guy just made a bad mistake. He ought to get a second chance I think.”

Killian knew where this train of thought of Emma’s was going. So he beat her to the punch.

“And Neal?”

Killian also knew Emma had some sort of inkling of feeling for the crocodile’s son still. He wasn’t jealous, but more so fearful that Emma would go running back to the man who broke her heart. The blue eyed man knew he would fight for Emma if it came down to it though. He would not let her go.

“It’s not going to happen Killian.”

He was drawn out of his thoughts and turned to face his girlfriend. Emma held a pointed look at him and he sheepishly grinned. “What?”

“We’re not getting back together. I’m not saying Neal doesn’t deserve a second chance. He wasn’t all that bad. No let me finish.”

Killian had opened his mouth to interrupt but Emma held up a finger silencing him.

“Look. I don’t want anything to do with him. Frankly, I wish he’d just get the hell out of town. Neal hurt me in a big way and it’s taken me a while to get over that. He was my first love so yeah, I still have a thing for him but it is nothing compared to you. Like Johnny Depp said, if you like two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have feelings for the second. My feelings are much stronger for you than they were for Neal, even when we were together. So trust me when I say we are never getting back together. Ever.”

Killian couldn’t help but grin at Emma quoting a song to him. He grasped her hands across the table and it was in that moment he realized that he was in love with Emma Swan.

It hit him like a lightning bolt. Out of the blue it just made so much sense him and her. Together. He wanted to tell her, to proclaim it. But he didn’t, he wouldn’t because he knew that Emma wasn’t ready for that.

He had to wait until he knew. She was always an open book to him so Killian would know when she was ready. Now was not the time.

“I’m glad we’re together.”

Emma smiled and squeezed his hands. “Me too.”

…

Caroline looked on, sighing at Emma and Killian. They were so in love the blonde couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously. Not that she wasn’t happy in her relationship because if anything she was deliriously happy.

But Emma had finally found the one. Of course, she couldn’t see it but Caroline couldn’t blame her. She had her fair share of heartbreak and Neal Gold, (who had hit on Caroline one too many times mind you) seemed to be appearing in their neighbourhood a lot.

He always claimed to be visiting their father (Caroline refused to talk to David due to his situation with Emma). But the blonde believed it to be something more than just visits. She wouldn’t exactly say he was stalking Emma, but something wasn’t right with him.

Caroline shook the thoughts away. She didn’t have time to dwell on Neal Gold (icky man he was) but rather on her job. Wiping down the counter currently.

“Hello Caroline.”

The blonde gasped and whipped around to find Klaus standing behind her with a grin on his face.

“Klaus?! What are you doing behind the counter! Get out before Luke sees you!”

Her boyfriend simply laughed and grasped Caroline waist pulling her in closer.

“Klaus…” she warned.

“Fine. I’ll go around if it will make you happy.”

“Thank you. So what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a man simply come to visit his lovely girlfriend?”

Caroline pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. “Uh huh…So what is it?”

“I want to do a portrait.”

“Okay…”

“Of you.”

That got Caroline’s attention. Her mouth formed and O and she couldn’t seem to find any words to answer him with. Klaus grinned, finding it all too satisfying to surrender his girlfriend speechless.

“Well?”

“I don’t know Klaus.”

“It’d be in my shop. We could turn it into a date.”

“A date?”

“Exactly.”

“How so?”

“Well, you’d come over, we’d have dinner, I’d do the portrait and then we could watch a movie or I could take you home. Whatever you desire.”

“I don’t know…”

“How about you text me when you know.”

“Alright. I’ll do that.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be seeing you later then.”

Klaus leaned over the counter and Caroline met his lips in a quick kiss. He tasted like a fine whisky mixed with coffee. The blonde pulled back to see her boyfriend’s eyes sparkling. She grinned glad to see she had some sort of effect on him. It was flattering and made Caroline all tingly inside.

…

Draco and Hermione sat in the park watching the people pass by as they hurried to do their Christmas shopping. The pair had already gotten theirs done the day before, with Draco secretly buying Hermione her present when she was in Once Upon A Book talking with Ollivander. It was beautiful and Draco knew it was perfectly her.

Hermione snuggled into Draco’s side and he kissed her forehead.

“I could sleep right now.”

“Go ahead. I’ll watch over you.”

He heard Hermione mumble a thank you and snuggle further into his side, craving the heat his body gave. It wasn’t terribly cold outside, but there was a certain frost in the air that liked to nip people’s noses.

Draco sighed in contentment as Hermione’s breath ghosted over his skin that peaked out of his scarf. It gave him goosebumps, but he refused to act on it knowing Hermione wouldn’t appreciate the forwardness. Ronald Weasley did that kind of thing and the brunette deserved so much more.

Speaking of the devil…

“So you chose the ferret over me.”

Hermione opened her eyes and slowly rose out of Draco’s embrace to glare at the redhead.

“So what if I did?”

“You chose the pompous brat over me? Do you know what he’s even done? Bloody hell Hermione the guy’s got a criminal record!”

“You take that bacxk Ronald Weasley! Draco is a fantasic guy and a wonderful boyfriend. He noticed me before you ever did. He makes me happy. Can’t you see that?”

“Hermes we’ve got chemistry! We’ve been friends for years! He barely knows you and you him! You hated him!”

“Sometimes people need second chances Ron. Evil isn’t born, it’s made.” she spoke softly.

“Leave my girlfriend alone Weaselbee. You’ve made your point. But your too late. I’ve heard about you. You frankly, are a jackass. This girl is beautiful inside and out.”

“I know. I know! Why do you think I’m here? Okay? Hermione belongs with me. Someone who knows her.”

“No. Hermione is the one to decide what she wants and she’s chosen me.”

“You don’t deserve her.”

“Of course I don’t. But this town…it’s my second chance. Hermione’s my second chance and I’ll be damned if I screw it up.”

At this point Draco and Hermione were fiercely holding hands, staring the redhead who had a fuming look, but defeat in his eyes.

“When he breaks your heart Hermes, you know where to find me.”

With that the redhead stormed off, pushing through the people in the park and letting snow fly up in the air with his angry steps.

The couple turned to face each other and Hermione looked concerned.

“What?”

“Do you really have a criminal past?”

Draco sighed and looked at their entwined hands, refusing to meet Hermione’s gaze. He didn’t answer her, believing that if he’d did she’d see the tears threatening to appear.

He felt a soft hand tilt his chin up, forcing him to meet the brown eyes he’d grown to love so much.

“You don’t have to tell me yet. I trust you’ll tell me when you’re ready. But believe me when I say this, you told Ron I was your second chance. I don’t plan screwing it up. You deserve more than you know Draco.”

And she kissed him as she wiped away the tears that had fallen.

…

Emma sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets of her coat. Killian had to leave her earlier than either one hoped because Wade needed help. And Emma had something to do at the station.

That was a lie, but if Killian knew where she was going he’d insist to come along and this was something she had to do on her own. Face the demons so to speak.

And Neal Gold had been a demon in Emma’s life for years. It was time to face the music and figure out why he left. She had told Killian the truth in the diner. She wasn’t getting back together with him.

But things needed to be sorted out so Emma could finally be free of the chains that kept her strung to this man and pursue her boyfriend with a heart solely for him.

So Emma had found his number in the police database and called him up, insisting they meet on neutral ground to ease Emma’s nerves. Neal of course had suggested his place which Emma gawked at over the phone (Like she’d ever go anywhere alone with him).

The neutral territory that was finally decided on was Granny’s. So as soon as Killian left, Emma merely had to wait five minutes till the guy showed up. The blonde’s profiling brain shot in overdrive as she studied the figure looking for her.

He seemed shifty, and felt awkward for sure. His brown eyes drifted over the few customers, obviously looking for her. Neal shuffled his feet a few times once his gaze landed on her. Apparently he was having some sort of internal struggle about whether or not he should en approach her. Emma found that odd. Wasn’t he insisting they get together a day ago? The blonde finally silenced her brain and motioned for her ex to come over to where she sat. He moved quickly, trying to avoid too many gazes.

Neal slipped into the booth and shuffled into his end, checking to make sure no one saw him. Emma quirked up her eyebrow, curious as to what had him so petrified. He sensed it and sighed.

“Your sister’s been shooting me death glares for the past week.”

“Ah.”

“So…why’d you call me here?”

“I need answers. We need to sort whatever this *Emma pointed to herself and then Neal* is.”

Neal ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah I know.”

“I mean I’m in a relationship and yet you’re showing up everywhere. Neal I’m not getting abck together with you. I don’t how to make that any clearer.”

“Em I get it.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry. Look I’m backing off okay?”

“Wait, what?”

“I was watching you two in the window, just before he left. He loves you Emma. I saw his face light up as if something had just hit him. I can’t compete with that. That guy fights for what he wants and I’ve never seen him be so into someone before.”

Emma was flabbergasted with the new piece of information. “Uh…okay…”

“Anyway. That’s not only reason I showed up here. I’m leaving. Going to New York City. I’ve gotten a teaching job there for a high school. It’s got better pay and I need some time away from my father.”

The blonde remained silent, still too shocked to speak from the idea that Killian loved her.

“I also think I need to give you some closure which is a big factor in my leaving Storybrooke Falls. I’m not good for you Emma and you’ve got a second chance with Hook. If I hadn’t messed it up when we were younger maybe we’d be a family you know? But I did and it’s something I’ve regretted ever since. I’m sorry.”

Emma finally found her voice and the next words came out very quietly.

“Why did you leave?”

Neal looked at his ex with sorrowful eyes, regret and guilt pouring out of them Emma though she might sink.

“I was a coward. I still am actually. I got so scared thinking we were so young, this would ruin my chances of the football scholarship. I wasn’t ready to grow up. I wasn’t ready to be a father.”

“You know for years I thought you left me because I miscarried.”

“I caused you to miscarry…didn’t I?”

“No. It wasn’t either of our faults. I was reliving a bad memory in my life and it was too much. Miscarriages happen for any reason. The doctors don’t really know.”

“I’m so sorry Emma. If we hadn’t fought…”

“Stop. Fighting was inevitable. Was it stupid that we fought over something so insignificant? Of course. But it doesn’t change the fact that it happened. So just move on Neal. I did.”

“Do you know what the gender was?”

“It was going to be a boy.”

Neal bit his lip and stifled a cry. He would have had a boy. A chance to raise him the way his father never raised him. He felt Emma take his hand and squeeze it before pulling back.

“It’s hard. Trust me I know. But you need to move on. Stand up and say I screwed up yes. But I will not let this slow me down. I had to do it, so can you.”

The brunette nodded and smiled a bitter smile at Emma. He then slowly exited the booth.

“Neal, before you go…were you serious when you said…you know.”

“Emma I may not like him. But he’s exactly what you need. I messed it up but he can fix you. He’s already begun to. So yeah…he loves you. Probably more than I ever would have.”

“Thanks. And Neal?”

“Yeah?”

“I forgive you.”

The brunette sniffled and bowed his head, while exiting Granny’s. He had one more thing to do before he left. Emma meanwhile leaned back against the booth chair she sat on. Her gaze was incredulous and she couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. She had done it and felt lighter. The blonde could finally move on.

Her gaze strode outside the window to where the Jolly Roger lay. Emma gazed in adoration at the bar, knowing the man who held her affections might just love her. Screws and all.

…

Neal rushed away from his father’s shop heading straight for the Jolly Roger. It wasn’t his favourite place on earth, he had never been much of a drinker but he was facing this place and the people in it for his lover…or ex-lover.

He opened the door and a rush of ale and nuts flew into his face. He scrunched it up, and twitched his nose, ridding the smell away. With caution the brunette approached the bar to find Wade was working it.

Wade was a decent guy to Neal, one of the few who didn’t look down on him because of his father. They weren’t friends, but Wade never made any move to give Neal any sort of inconvenience and for that he was grateful.

“Hey Wade?”

“Oh hey there partner? What can I do for yuh?”

“I’m looking for your partner in crime. Hook.”

Wade’s eyebrows shot up at that. He knew Neal and Killian didn’t get along so he found it odd that Neal wanted to talk to the guy.

“Sure…let me just get him. Yo! Killian! Someone’s asking for you!”

“Be right there in a sec!”

Wade turned to face Neal and gave him a puzzled stare.

“What?”

“Every time I see you man you do some bat shit crazy thing. I just don’t get you.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore. Hook! Over here!”

Killian turned around to see Neal standing there with Wade, both men having their gaze in him. He looked to Wade, fury beginning to seep in. His partner shrugged and left the men to do their talking. There were more important things to do than listening to their cat fight.

“What do you want Gold?”

“I wanted to give you back this. I’m sorry I took it in the first place. I’ll be the first to admit I’ve screwed up a lot, mostly to where Emma is concerned and before you jump to conclusions I’m leaving the two of you alone. She deserves happiness more than anyone and for some reason that appears to be you. You’re doing what no one has been able to do for her. You’re fixing her. And that means a lot.”

“I don’t like you. But you love Emma more than I ever could or will so I’m backing out of the picture. I’m leaving for New York City anyway so you can finally leave my father alone.”

Killian was rendered speechless as he took the little box and opened it very so slowly.

“Give that to her when the time is ready. You and I both know she’s the only one who that will suit.”

With that Neal got up to leave the bar and be on his way to New York City. Who knows? Maybe he’ll meet some great girl there.

“Gold?”

Neal stopped and turned around to face the bartender.

“Thank you.”

The brunette simply nodded and left the Jolly Roger onto his new life, leaving the past behind once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is definitely my favourite chapter. I didn’t like the fact of making Neal out to be a bad guy. I think he needed something to redeem himself of what he had done to Emma and I’d like to this what he did for Killian was it. This chapter is appropriately titled Fix You because really that’s what is happening to all for them in their relationships with their lovers and each other. So I hope you enjoyed and be ready! There’s only FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! OH MY MERLIN WE’RE COMING TO THE END PEOPLE! 
> 
> Super exciting! :D
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	15. Slumber

_Tongues are violent_

_Personal and focused_

_Tough to beat with_

_Your steady mind_

_But hearts are stronger after broken_

_So, wake on up from your slumber_

_Baby, open up your eyes_

_~ Slumber, NEEDTOBREATHE_

 

Emma finished packing her stuff into her overnight bag. She swung it over her shoulder and headed downstairs for the last twenty minutes till her utter doom. The blonde was most certainly not looking forward to seeing all of her old friends. It was going to be awkward as hell and Emma hated the idea of confrontation which was bound to happen despite what Ruby claimed.

She dumped her bag by the door and headed into the kitchen where her boyfriend and brother were. The two were spending time together to “bond”. Killian had insisted saying that because they were getting serious he ought to get to know her siblings more. He knew Caroline fairly well but not Draco.

Speaking of her brother, he hadn’t said no either. The blonde seemed rather excited about the idea of spending time with her boyfriend so here they were making something which Emma had no idea of and probably didn’t want to know.

“Alright. I’m packed and ready to go.”

The boys turned to face her and grinned. Emma rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but feel warm with the fact that they were so ecstatic about spending time together.

“Do you guys have everything you need?”

“Emma stop worrying. We’ve got it covered.”

“Sorry brother if I can’t help but be a tad bit afraid that’ll you’ll burn the house down.”

“Love relax. I’m here.”

“Of course. How could I forget? World’s greatest chef right here.”

“And don’t you forget it.” said Killian as he came over and grasped Emma around the waist. She chuckled and squirmed trying to get out of his grip. She couldn’t do it though and finally conceded to defeat.

“Only you would have arms like an octopus.”

Killian simply grinned and kissed Emma’s nose. She wiggled it in response and he laughed out loud and then spun her around. The blonde shrieked and grasped onto the raven haired man’s arms for dear life.

Draco simply rolled his eyes at their antics and proceeded to continue making the “football” nachos as Killian had dubbed them. They were going to watch a football game, or in America what they referred to as soccer (he’ll never understand why). Both were cheering for opposing teams so they knew it would be an interesting match.

Ireland vs England. Certainly could not get any better than that.

The doorbell rung then and Emma groaned. “Tell me again why I have to go?”

“Because you agreed, they’re your oldest friends, and you need girl time.”

“Ug I so do not want to go.”

Emma let her head fall onto Killian’s chest and he rubbed her back gently. “Unfortunately you can’t back out now.”

“Ug seriously you two? Get a room!”

The blonde tilted her head to see Ruby standing there in a rather bright red and the skimpiest outfit with her brother standing right beside her, obviously trying to avoid any eye contact with the feisty girl whatsoever.

“C’mon Emma let’s go! We’ve got drinks galore waiting for us at Ashely’s place!”

“Alright. I’ll se you later?”

“Of course.”

Emma kissed Killian quickly on the lips and then followed her friend out the door, waving bye to her boys in the process. Once gone, Killian turned to face Draco who was closing the oven door after putting in the nachos.

“So….what’s next?”

…

Caroline giggled as she walked towards the Paint Diaries. Klaus had told her it wasn’t anything fancy, but that she could dress up if she wanted to. The blonde had been anxious about the whole thing, but she was excited to spend some quality time with her boyfriend at his place. Draco and Killian were bonding seeing as Emma was out with her friends so that left Caroline alone.

So the obvious choice was to take Klaus’s offer.

Finally she arrived at her destination. The shop seemed to be dark on the inside, with a closed sign hanging on the window. Something then flickered inside the shop, so Caroline leaned closer, peering through the window.

She failed to notice her boyfriend had opened the door, and was now leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching her with a fond and amused look on his face.

“Caroline.”

The blonde spun around so fast she toppled to the ground. She heard chuckling and looked up to find Klaus offering his hand to her with a wide grin on his face.

“Oh shush.”

The grin grew even bigger and Caroline huffed and grasped his hand and he hauled her up. Once on two feet, the blonde looked curiously at the man in front of her. He simply stepped back and bowed, his left arm sticking right inside the shop.

“M’lady.”

Caroline rolled her eyes but a grin still escaped her control. She curtsied and walked into the store.

There were candles everywhere. The blonde was surprised she didn’t see it sooner. In the middle there sat a stool, with a canvas and easel in front of it, and paintbrushes set to the side. There laid fancy pans and containers on the floor, with silverware and napkins. Caroline turned to face Klaus who ushered her over.

“Sit.”

And so she sat. The blonde unwrapped the scarf from her neck and shrugged of her coat. A quick glance to Klaus informed her that he was fairly effected by the reveal of her outfit. She’d chosen a simple dress, red, with white stockings. Festive if you will seeming as Christmas was in a mere two days. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. So Caroline figured that dressing in the season was due. Even though it wasn’t necessary.

“Shall we eat?”

Caroline nodded and Klaus opened the containers and uncovered the pans to reveal delicious chicken with roasted potatoes and creamy broccoli. It smelt heavenly and Caroline could feel herself drooling at the sight.

“Klaus this looks awesome! Thanks!”

“Anything for you.”

The pair ate enjoyably, and embraced the presence of one another until the time for painting came to be.

…

Killian shot out of the chair shouting with joy because Ireland had just scored on England. Draco muttering something incoherent and crossed his arms.

“That hardly counts as a goal.”

“You’re just mad that we scored.”

“Please. England is still winning you know. 3 – 2. We’ve got this in the bag.”

Killian merely shrugged and took another sip of his beer as he leaned against the couch. The bonding time had been going well. In fact Killian was enjoying it immensely. Draco was a pretty chill teen compared to what Killian had seen with the kids at Mystic High. He seemed to keep pretty much to himself, though had a few close friends, and obviously his girlfriend.

Emma hadn’t told Killian much about Draco, but she was pleased to learn he wanted to get to know her family. Like Killian had told her earlier that day, he was in this for the long run. And the long run meant family time.

And what better way than to bro bond over a soccer game? Uh nothing!

“Hey Killian?”

“Yeah?”

“Just wanted to let you know that if you hurt Emma, Caroline and I will kill you.”

The blue eyed man turned to face his friend whose grey eyes were directed solely on him. Killian merely nodded and Draco grinned and turned back to the tv.

“So we have an accord.”

The bartender burst out laughing at that. Give it to Emma’s brother to quote Pirates of the Caribbean to him. They brought their attention back to the screen but were disturbed by a vibrating in Draco’s pant pocket.

The blonde pulled out his phone and furrowed his brow at the text.

“What is it Drake?”

“Do you have your car?”

“Of course. Why?”

“We need to get to the hospital.”

…

Caroline fidgeted at her clothing and heard yet another sigh from her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so hard staying still.”

“Just try a bit harder. Please?”

“I don’t get how people can do this. Stay still, not moving, for hours! It’s near impossible!”

“Thousands have done it Caroline. I’m sure you can too.”

“But I have an itch behind my ear and I really need to scratch it.”

Another sigh erupted. “Fine.”

The blonde grinned sheepishly and quickly scratched her ear and shot her hand back down into her lap. “Okay. I’m good.”

“Absolutely sure?”

“Yes Klaus. Now hurry up!”

Caroline had been sitting on the stool for twenty minutes, waiting for Klaus to finish the portrait of her. She didn’t know how long she would have to wait. When she painted, she painted from photographs, where the moment is caught and she can reflect how she felt in the way she paints. Call her sentimental, but that’s how Caroline created her art.

Klaus was my different the blonde had noticed. He rarely ever looked up from his canvas. It seemed he’d get lost in his own little world. He painted on his mood. Right now he was content and happy, so his painting would most likely consist of warm colours and be light. The blonde wondered what it would be like if he was angry. Would he attack the canvas? Stabbing it like it was nothing more than a piece of paper? Caroline shrugged and pulled herself out of the thoughts and instead focused on being still.

Unfortunately her phone then went off. She heard Klaus sigh again and set down his brush. Caroline muttered a sorry and got off the stool and over to her purse. The caller I.D read unknown so the blonde became curious.

“Hello? Yes this is she.”

“What! Oh my God.”

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll be right over.”

The blonde ended the call and was frozen to the spot.

“Caroline?”

“We have to get to the hospital.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you in the car we just…we have to get to the hospital…I can’t…oh my god.”

Klaus grabbed his coat and helped Caroline’s into hers. She was texting furiously and he led her to the car. Once inside, he started up the engine and drove on down to the Storybrooke Falls hospital.

…

Emma sipped her gin and tonic scanning the girls around her. The blonde had prepared herself for the accusing stares and questions but when she got there, instead of accusations, there were hugs and banter.

The blonde was shocked, and realized just how much she truly missed her friends. Ashley was there, as well as Zoe Hart, Kate Austen, and finally one of the people Emma thought she’d never see, Robin Scherbatsky.

The group of six had been best friends but Robin and Emma went way back to the elementary school days. Robin’s parents were filthy rich and highly respected Emma’s mom. Their moms themselves were good friends and had coffee every once and a while so Robin and Emma knew each other from very young. In grade three Kate Austen moved into town and they struck up a friendship with her. Later throughout high school came Ashley, Ruby and Zoe who were their own trio.  

Robin and Emma had done everything together from shopping to sleepovers. Appointments were scheduled for the same times and dates and you never saw one without the other. But that all changed when Neal came into the picture.

It was Robin who introduced Emma to the football captain at the time, Neal Gold. Emma was wary of him, but Robin insisted he was a good guy. So they dated, two years but through that Robin and Emma began to drift.

And after the breakup Robin blamed Emma for being a bad girlfriend and leaving Neal, even though it was the other way around. The blonde couldn’t believe that her best friend from so young was choosing the ex over her. Robin of course barely knew anything other than Emma’s miscarriage and simply told Emma she deserved it.

The two hadn’t spoken since.

So when Robin walked in the door at Ruby’s, Emma had to excuse herself and hide away in the kitchen to panic. What the hell was she to do?

“Em?”

The blonde swallowed her fear and briefly shut her eyes before she turned around to face her ex best friend. She’d been getting along great with the other girls until now.

“Robin.”

The brunette looked nervous but she looked good. A deep blue blazer paired with tight black skinnys and a white top and a pair of fuzzy socks Emma had gotten for her long ago.

“You look good.”

“Could say the same to you.”

The air rang tension and screamed resentment.

“You know when Ruby told me she was a having a girls night…I was shocked when I heard you were coming.”

“You and me both.”

“I wasn’t going to come you know. I’ve got lots of wedding preparations I could… should be doing. But I said I couldn’t because I had to come here to see you.”

Emma tilted her head indicating that she was listening to what Robin had to say.

“I’ve been a bitch. When you told me about you’re miscarriage I got so angry. Not at you but at the fact that you could have kids. I was jealous. I can’t have kids. There was something wrong with me, I’d been feeling sharp pains and my parents took me to the doctor and it turns out I am infertile. So when you told me I acted out of jealously and I know it doesn’t make it okay how I treated you.”

“We were best friends for years and I threw it all away over something so stupid. I can never apologize enough and nothing I do will ever make it up to you but I do want to make amends. I miss you.”

Emma analyzed Robin, scanning to see if she was lying. She wasn’t and the blonde could see the evident truth coming out from her eyes. Emma was shocked to learn about Robin’s infertility and felt pity for her friend right away. That didn’t necessarily make things okay between them, the friendship would take a while to fix, but Emma wasn’t going to hold a grudge.

“I forgive you but I’m still not okay with what you did, even out of jealously. It’s going to take time to get back to where you used to be but I’m willing to try. I missed you too.”

Robin began to tear up and quickly went and gave Emma a hug who gladly returned it. Both girls realized just how much they missed of each other’s lives and once the intimate moment ended, they sat down at the kitchen island and chatted, catching up on each other’s lives.

The blonde learned that Robin was a news anchor in Chicago and was engaged to none other than play boy Barney Stinson (Emma was flabbergasted. She had been hit on by Barney when she ran into him in some pub. Robin laughed when she heard the story).

The two were enjoying the old times when Ruby interrupted them.

“Now that you two aren’t hating each other please come join the rest of the gang! We need some major boy, relationship updates! Hello! Robin you’re engaged and Emma scored Hook! Let’s go!”

Ruby grabbed to two girls who looked at each other and shrugged “what can you do?” The bruntter plopped the pair down beside Kate who grinned at them and pulled thme into a fierce side hug (she was in the middle).

“Man I missed you guys.”

The girls hugged back and their eyes all twinkled with the joy of the moment.

“Me too Kate. Me too.”

“And myself of course.” added Robin.

“Alright so! As we all know we are in quite successful relationships! So I want to know all the dirty details because you all have been far too away from me for too long. I’ll start.”

“As you know I am with Victor Whale, one of the doctors and Storybrooke Falls hospital. Zoe knows him, you work with him actually don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“See? Anyway we’ve been together what? Three years?”

Ruby looked to Ashley for confirmation and she nodded her head.

“Yeah. Oh! And the sex is great.”

Ruby wolfishly grinned at that as all the girls burst into laughter and Ruby’s blunt statement.

“Okay…Ashley, you’re up.”

“Alright well I married Sean as you all know and we’ve got a beautiful baby girl, Alexandra.”

“Oh my gosh that’s adorable! Congrats! Damn I missed out on a lot with me in Chicago didn’t I?”

A bunch of mumbles of agreement and nods were apparent.

“Damn.”

“Don’t worry Robin. Tonight you’ll get to learn all about that. Okay Kate?”

“Well I’ve been with James for three years too and I am also waiting for him to “pop the question”.

“So basically it’s a waiting game.”

“Not all of us are as lucky as you Robin. Speaking of…who put than gorgeous rock on your finger?”

Robin blushed and the girls giggled and grinned.

“My fiancée, Barney Stinson.”

“Oooo what is he like?” asked Ashley.

“Well he was a playboy, actually he was engaged to a stripper before me but we’ve always had strong feelings for each other even when we were with other people. He had the most ludicrous proposal but deep down he’s one of the most compassionate guys I’ve ever met. I’m really lucky.”

The girls all awed and cooed at Robin’s relationship. She proceeded on to tell them how he proposed (he really over did it). Again more cooing occurred. Then Ruby piped up and exclaimed it to be Zoe’s turn.

Zoe informed the girls that she had recently broken up with Joel because she still had feelings for Wade (Emma inwardly grinned. She knew Wade would be thrilled). Of course Zoe was depressed over the break up but reluctant to go back to Wade. He had cheated on her and she didn’t know if she could take more heartbreak by him.

The girls mumbled advice to her but it was obvious that Zoe wasn’t really listening. Her mind was made up. That was until Emma spoke up.

Emma herself had had a fair share of heartbreak but she knew (in recent events) that second chances were important.

“Zoe if you didn’t have feelings for him then you’d still be with Joel. But you’re not. I get it the guy’s a dick cause he cheated but honestly? You’ve got to give him another chance. It won’t be easy, trust me I know. But you’ll always wonder what if you had gotten back together…would you be happy again? Would he marry you and have a family? Little doctors running around?”

“Well…”

“I’m not saying you can’t be angry at what he did. You have very right. But you do need to consider the fact that you may love him more than you hate him. And if that’s true…then maybe you need to bury the hatchet and start over…so to speak. I honestly think Wade got scared and referred back to his old tactics because of what he felt for you. he’s never done the serious relationship before from what Killian has told me. So you two getting pretty serious…I’d be surprised if he hadn’t run.”

“You really think so Em?”

“I know so. I’ve met the guy a few times and he’s pretty great. Funny, and good looking. He’s got his own business and can charm the pants off of anyone. He’s a keeper in his own unique way. Not my type, but most certainly yours. At least talk to him.”

Everyone else murmured agreements and Zoe sighed, agreeing herself.

“Speaking of charming men Em…what about that hunk of yours? Hook? I never thought I’d see the day when he’d settle down.”

Emma blushed and the girls squealed with excitement as the cheeks grew redder by the second.

“Hook?” asked Robin, curious as to the man who stole the blonde’s heart.

“Oh don’t worry that’s not his real name. He was just really popular with the ladies in the twon. Had a new girl every week practically.” grinned Ruby.

“Ah so he hooked them in.”

“You got it.” added in Kate.

“Anyway so Hook, his real name is Killian, works with Zoe’s Wade at the Jolly Roger…it’s the town’s bar. He met Emma somehow and the hit it off right away! Wait…how did you two meet?”

“Well Ruby we met at the Jolly Roger. Remember when you sent me there cause I was looking so some alcohol?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Yup so I went there… it was interesting, considering we didn’t it have smooth beginning exactly and I got drunk… so he walked me home. After that he didn’t really leave me alone and eventually asked me out. I hadn’t said yes and he kissed me than ran off before I could answer. My siblings forced me to go on the date and then we, being him and I, hit it off. After that we pretty much became a couple I guess.”

“Oh my gosh that’s so sweet!” squealed Ashley.

“Yeah it kinda is I guess.”

The girls then chatted more and moved to the kitchen to snack on some food that Ruby had whipped up. About twenty minutes in, a phone began to go off.

“Okay…who brought there phone?” exclaimed Ruby.

“Uh that’d be me.”

“Ug seriously Em? Why?”

“Sheriff duties.”

“This night was supposed to be away from work not inviting it in.”

“Sorry sorry. I’ll just quickly take it alright? Be back in a jiff.”

Emma grabbed her phone and dipped outside onto Ruby’s porch. The call was from Caroline and the blonde wondered what her sister could want.

“Hey Care. What’s up.”

“Whoa, whoa whoa…slow down. What’s going on?”

“What?! Oh my god…yeah…yeah I’ll be right there as soon as I can. No don’t apologize this is big. Yeah thanks.”

Emma ended the call just as Robin opened the door to call her back in. The brunette had a grin on her face but it disappeared as soon as she saw the blonde’s expression.

“Emma what was the call about?”

“My dad’s in the hospital…”

…

_Heart attack. Coma._

Those three words rocked Caroline’s world as she sat down, quivering in the waiting room as Dr. Sloan told her the news. Klaus held her as she cried her heart out. She heard footsteps pick up their pace and she turned her head to see Draco and Killian coming towards her.

“Caroline are you alright?”

She shook her head no, trying to keep the tears at bay. Caroline threw herself into her brother’s arms and sobbed on his shoulder. Draco shushed her and tried his best to comfort her but he really didn’t know how. He wasn’t exactly related to David Nolan through blood. Mary Margaret was standing off to the side still talking with the Dr. Sloan trying to get more details on his case.

Killian sat down on the other side of the siblings and peered over them nodding to Klaus who looked distraught over his girlfriend’s pain. Klaus didn’t exactly know how to comfort her. He wasn’t good with family drama especially stuff like this.

“Care look at me. What’s going on?”

Draco pulled back but kept a firm grip on his sister’s arms. She sniffled a few times, her eyes puffy and red from the endless crying she had been doing. Caroline whispered ever so faintly to him.

“Coma. Heart attack.”

The blonde boy swallowed deeply, knowing that this was effecting Caroline majorly and the chances of him waking up were slim to none. He pulled his sister once more into a tight hug and brushed her hair with his hand.

“It’ll be alright Care. He’ll be alright.”

“Drake! Care! What’s going on? Killian?!”

Everyone turned to look at Emma who had now just joined the group. Her face was flushed and worry screaming in her eyes. Dr. Sloan looked inquisitively at her and slowly walked away from Mary Margret and over to Emma.

“Excuse me Ms. Forbes yes?”

“Technically yes but it’s Ms. Swan. Actually just call me Emma. Can you tell me what’s going on with my father?”

“I’m afraid you’re father had a heart attack and has fallen into a coma. It was quite severe. You’re lucky you got him to the hospital so quickly. Mrs. Nolan can fill you in on the details.”

With that Dr. Sloan left and the group turned to face Mary Margret who had a tear stained face, red puffy eyes, similar to Caroline’s.

“They don’t think he’ll make it.”

Caroline began to cry again and slowly got up and approached the petite woman, pulling her into a hug.

“He will make it. He’s a fighter and always comes back for those he loves.”

Mary Margret couldn’t help but cry to that and nodded into Caroline’s hair. Finally the pixie cut haired woman pulled away and looked into Caroline’s eyes murmuring a thank you. The blonde returned to her seat and leaned into Klaus as Mary Margret left to go find herself some coffee.

Emma meanwhile was staring into the window, looking at her father who lay on the bed, an IV stuck in his arm, his eyes shut. Most would mistake it for a common sleep except for the tube coming out of his mouth. Killian came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and Emma fell into his embrace.

“You alright love?”

No Emma was certainly not alright. There were so many emotions going on through her head she didn’t even know where to begin. She hadn’t talked to her father in years but it didn’t change the fact that that was her father lying in the bed, unconscious and unaware. Emma covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head no, feeling her own salty tears threatening to burst.

Killian pulled her in tighter and kissed her forehead.

“Let it out Emma. Let it all out.”

The blonde couldn’t do it and pulled herself away from her boyfriend’s embrace and fled to the bathroom. She was desperate for space. She needed to sort this out in her head, her emotions, what exactly she was feeling, and what she was supposed to feel.

Killian let her go, knowing she needed time to reflect on herself. He didn’t like it, but he knew her, and he knew that if the positions were reversed, he’d be doing the same thing.

So he watched reluctantly as his girlfriend fled to the bathroom. He proceeded then to sit beside Draco. He put his hands in his lap and looked at the blonde boy, trying to see what exactly he was feeling.

“Drake? You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I mean he’s not my father is he? I’m not related to him. But it’s hard to see Caroline and Emma. I mena we just lost are mom and they were beginning to move on and then this happens. Caroline will be devastated if he doesn’t make it and Emma… she’ll never get closure you know?”

Killian shook his head. He didn’t know. He’s past wasn’t something she really talked about no matter how hard Killian tried to get it out of her.

“Her father and her didn’t get along when she was nine and on. The woman we saw earlier, Mrs. Nolan, had an affair with her dad and Emma walked in on them once. It was scary for her cause she had no idea what was going on. Eventually she figured it out, confronted her mother, learned that her mother was having her own affair, had to live a lie as a perfect family. Parents go divorced, her dad wanted to fix the relationship with Emma so he wanted her to live with him and instead she ran. Left the town. This is huge for her…she’s going through a lot of emotional turmoil right now.”

Killian shook his head in disgust and amazement at the pain Emma went through. No wonder she was so close lipped about her family. His heart immediately went out to her and he hoped that she wasn’t going to meltdown and become closed off. He shook his worries away. No, dwelling on the potential outcomes wouldn’t help Emma or her family. He needed to stay positive and remind Emma that he was here for her, every step of the way.

…

Caroline nuzzled her face into her boyfriend’s shoulder and he gently stroked her own shoulder. She was exhausted from all the crying and all she wanted to do was sleep but the blonde was too worried about her father.

Dr. Lexie Grey appeared then, shot the family a sad smile and quickly disappeared into David’s room. Caroline watched as she checked his charts, her brow furrowing and then looking slightly relieved. She exited the room then shutting the door quietly behind her.

“So he’s stable. Vitals are normal for a coma patient but there have been no increases or decreases in activity. You can visit if you’d like but I encourage it only be one visitor at a time. I’ll be back later to check up on him again.”

She gave them a bitter smile and then disappeared off to check on another patient. Mary Margret wasn’t back yet so Caroline removed herself from her boyfriend’s embrace and proceeded into the room where her father lay.

He looked cold with his pale skin. Caroline had to muffle another cry because her father looked so dead already even if he was only “asleep.”

She slowly lowered herself into the chair beside him and grasped his hand and biting her lip to keep in the cries. Her thumb stroked his knuckles gently, as if hoping that would wake him up.

“Don’t leave me too Daddy. I need you. Come back. _Please._ ”

…

Emma was sitting in one of the bathroom stalls with the door shut and locked. Her breathing was erratic and she ran her hands through her hair trying to calm her heartbeat. Her father, a man she never understood, always hated, loathed for _such a long time_ , was now in a coma. He was unconscious.

And as much as the blonde would like to deny, she was scared. Because this despite everything that had occurred _was her father_. The man birthed her, created her in a way. Emma never claimed to be a daddy’s girl, but her heart was heavy after seeing him lying in the bed, looking like he was on death’s brink and at any moment, it could be the end.

In truth Emma, in that moment of seeing her dad, realized just how much she missed him. Before “the incident” as she referred to it as David and her were very close. They spent a lot of time playing board games or going for walks in the park.

Of course after learning of the affair at nine years old, Emma began to distance herself from him.

The blonde’s head hit the wall behind her and she muffled her cries as the tears finally let themselves go.

After a couple of minutes Emma sighed and briefly closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath. She quickly exited the stall and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara was running so she wiped it off with the sleeve of her turtleneck she was wearing. Good thing it was black. Once done she exited the bathroom and made her way over to the waiting room. She noticed Klaus, Killian and Draco had all disappeared and that left only Mary Margret left.

“Where’s everyone?”

“The boys went to go get something to eat for us and Caroline’s in the room. Apparently they’re only allowing one visitor at a time.”

Emma nodded and then sat down as far away from the petite woman as possible. The blonde wasn’t too fond of Mary Margret after what she did. The air screamed awkward as Emma avoided any eye contact with the other woman.

“I’m sorry.”

But that go her attention. Emma turned her head around to see Mary Margret sitting, her head bowed and her hands fiddling with each other in her lap.

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

“That isn’t true. I’m sorry for destroying your relationship with your father. He never really told me what happened between you two, probably not to make me feel bad but I’ve always known I was the cause of you absence in his life.”

Emma sighed and shut her eyes, while pinching the bridge of her nose. She so did not want to deal with this at the moment. But tonight seemed to be an inner soul confrontation so bring on the pity party.

“It wasn’t your fault. Not really anyway. It was a shock to the system and I just don’t get the whole reason for the affair. If he loved you he should have divorced mom right away instead of cheating.”

Mary Margret bit her lip and fiddled with her hands even more. It was obvious she hated the idea of being considered a trollop, and that made the blonde feel worse. She knew her father’s new wife was quiet a sweet woman. She did have her as a teacher in elementary school. In all honesty she never blamed Mary Margret for her hatred towards her father. She blamed David of it.

“Look. I really admired you back then. I’ve never blamed you for what happened. I’ve always blamed him. He’s the reason I left, the reason our relationship sucks. Not you so don’t think for a second you’re to blame. You’re not. It isn’t your relationship that was jeopardized. It was ours. And I don’t see Mary Margret Blanchard or I guess Nolan now anywhere labelled in the relationship of David Nolan and Emma Swan. Do you?”

The woman shook her head and Emma’s gaze went back to the window.

“Good.”

“I’m still sorry. I know you just lost your mother and I can never replace her but…I am your step mother and I would like to get to know you better. If that’s alright.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to bite her lip.

“I’m not sure that’s possible. Not right now anyway.”

The teacher nodded her head. The boys then arrived back with food and coffee from granny’s. The women thanked them. Draco disappeared again, as Klaus sat down waiting expectantly for Caroline to come out. Mary Margaret got up then to go to the washroom and Killian joined Emma’s side.

He could tell Emma was frazzled so he kissed her forehead and rested his own head against hers. Their eyes shut briefly as Emma took in the scent of Killian. It instantly calmed her and she smiled bitterly at the thought of him being her calming potion.

Her eyes opened to meet his blue staring at her, asking the silent question if she was alright. She kissed him, ever so briefly as a silent thank you for just being there with her.

He murmured your welcome to her, knowing exactly what she was speaking in the kiss.

Caroline finally then came out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. The blonde gaze drifted to her sister who took a deep breath, squeezed Killian’s hand. She wasn’t ready to visit him.

Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey then both came back and looked at the group.

“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow at nine.” said Dr. Grey.

“Thanks.” replied Emma.

“I’ll let you guys know how he’s doing when you come back tomorrow alright?”

“Thank you Dr. Sloan.”

“No problem Caroline.”

The doctors left and everyone slowly got up and stretched for their muscles were stiff from all the sitting. Draco came back then with coffee in his hand.

“We have to leave?” he asked.

Emma nodded and he sighed throwing his coffee in the trash and then turning around to head back. “I’ll see you guys at home.”

He left then and Klaus looked to Caroline expectantly.

“Do you want to go home?”

“Yeah. Take me home Klaus.”

Her boyfriend nodded and he wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the hospital back home. They ran into Mary Margret and told her the news to which she left with them.

Emma and Killian then remained and he grasped her hands, squeezing them in the process.

“I’m taking you home to sleep. Today’s been a long day for you. I’m sorry Em. I really am.”

Killian pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug, his head resting on top of hers. She returned the hug and they stood there for what seemed like forever with the clock ticking as time passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG THIS CHAPTER….I’m done. Absolutely done. 
> 
> Haha totally kidding. We’ve still got three more chapters to go! (I wanna cry though cause the feels.) 
> 
> Anyway how you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~ Ember G. 
> 
> P.S OUAT IS BACK! Did you see New York Serenade? OMG CAPTAIN SWAN! Amazing no? Fantastic. Did you guys love it as much as me?


	16. Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea how to post pictures that you created? I've got no clue... 
> 
> HELP!

_Then you blamed me and blocked me out_

_How long did you think I’d last?_

_Then you disappeared for weeks to pout_

_How many times could I pack?_

_But stand still is all I did_

_Love like ours is never fixed_

_~ I Was a Fool, Tegan and Sara_

 

Emma breathed in a deep breath as she entered the station. Caroline was at the hospital again and Draco was with her for moral support. Mary Margret had insisted they return to their normal lives but it was Christmas tomorrow. How could one return to normalcy with a holiday about joy and family the next day when a cloud of pain and anguish hung over all their heads?

The blonde took a sip of her coffee as she proceeded to her desk to go through some paperwork. Emma was completely unaware of her partner looking at her with concerned eyes. She was in her own little world.

Derek was quite worried about Emma. They both had the day off tomorrow but were on call. In fact he only came in today because he figured Emma wouldn’t be. Why he thought that he’ll never know. It’s Emma Swan. Of course she’d come in to work on Christmas Eve.

The black man sighed as he drew his hand down his face. He had heard about David Nolan, and knew Emma was struggling with it. It wasn’t necessarily obvious…but he was her father. That kind of thing, no matter how hard one tries, cannot be destroyed.

His eyes watched as she plopped in her desk chair and set her coffee on her desk. Finally giving in to his gut, Derek got up and walked towards her office door.

“Emma.”

“Hmm?”

“You need to go. Take the day off.”

“I’m taking tomorrow off Derek. Besides Mary Margret insisted we stick to our normal routine so…here I am.”

“Go home. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll see you on boxing day.”

With that Derek turned around and headed back to his own desk and left Emma to muddle over her thoughts. The blonde grabbed her paperwork, not wanting to fight with Derek about working. She was tired from yesterday still and figured she’d just do the paperwork at home.

So Emma left the station after being there for only ten minutes and headed back home. She parked the car in the driveway and headed inside.

The house was empty and felt lonely. The blonde pursed her lips as she moved throughout the house making more coffee and settling down in the kitchen to work. It wasn’t long until Draco and Caroline came in through the door, snowflakes resting on their shoulders.

“Hey Em. Thought you went to work.”

“Derek kicked me out.”

“Good for him. You going to the hospital today?”

Emma grimly shook her head no at her sister and Draco sighed and shook his own head at Emma.

“What?”

Caroline sensing an argument quickly disappeared off to go upstairs.

“Nothing Em. It’s just…he’s your dad for goodness sake! I get the fact that your relationship with him isn’t exactly picture perfect but he’s your only parent left! He cares about you and I would kill to have my own dad look at me the same way he does with you. I know he loves you. He loves both you and Caroline. You think he doesn’t regret what he did? He wanted you to live with him to fix your relationship. But you ran. That’s what you always do Emma. You run. You don’t trust and you don’t take leaps of faith. You think you’re strong but you’re not.”

“You wanna know why? Because strong people face their fears head on and fix things. Relationships are two way streets Emma. It takes two people to make it work, not one. So I’d say he may have screwed it up in the beginning, but you’ve screwed it up till now.”

Draco then stormed off leaving Emma gaping in shock at what he just said. She wanted to protest, she really did. But he was right.

Draco was absolutely right. She was being a coward wasn’t she?

Emma let her head fall into her hands. She then lifted it back up and ran her hands through her hair, feeling the locks fall down onto her back as she did so. The blonde let her mind reflect over her brother’s words, which were sinking in deeper every second.

She got up from the table and headed to her room to use the bathroom. Once she got there, the blonde noticed the box at the end of her bed. She tilted her head wondering what exactly was inside. She’d been meaning to go in it, really she had, but then again Emma kept on forgetting it even existed. It wasn’t on her highest priorities.

So the blonde walked over and plopped herself on the ground next to it, opening up the flaps tenderly.

Inside laid papers, pictures and mementos of her past. A hand slowly covered her mouth as she scanned one of the sheets in front of her.

The sheet was from a private investigator hired by Elizabeth Forbes and David Nolan to learn more about Emma’s life and try to find her.

The world flipped as Emma learned this. Her mom and Dad, the parents she thought never wanted to see her again, had been looking for her the entire time. In that moment the blonde knew she had to go visit her father. She needed to face the past once and for all. She may have been able to move on from Neal, but until she faced her father, unconscious or not, she’d never truly get over her demons.

With renewed determination, Emma stood up, putting the papers back in the box. She ran down the stairs towards the front door, ignoring her sister’s questions. She had a fear to confront.

…

Caroline watched as her sister zoomed out the door, completely oblivious to all that was going on around her. She sighed, figuring that Emma was probably going back to work.

The blonde was on the couch, looking through a photo album. There were many pictures, ones of her mom, her siblings and dad. What Caroline knew was even after the divorce, Elizabeth and David stayed good friends. They would meet regularly for coffee just to catch up.

It was something Caroline had grown to admire about them. Despite past issues and mistakes they had forgiven one another, knowing that they were better off separate. There was no bitterness or resentment just happiness because they were no longer pretending for the town or more importantly, themselves.  

The doorbell rang then and Caroline furrowed her brow wondering who it could be. She set the album aside, got up off the couch and went to the door. She opened it and smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes, at her boyfriend who was standing there with two bags in his hands.

“Hi.”

“Hey. How are you holding up?”

Klaus went in for a brief kiss which Caroline agreed to. He brushed past her as she let him in and she sighed.

“Alright I guess. There isn’t much we can do other than talk to him. It’s just hoping he’ll wake up.”

Klaus’s heart wrenched at the sadness that exuded off of his girlfriend.

“Well I brought reinforcements.”

Caroline gave him an odd look and he chuckled at it. He proceeded to the kitchen and lifted the bags onto the counter. Digging through them he pulled out several things.

“Because I know you need some cheering up I just thought I should let you know I am the greatest boyfriend on earth and am completely giving up my manhood for this.

The blonde snorted with laughter and grinned a legitimate grin and that pleased the man.

“First, no cheer up time is complete without ice cream. Fudge brownie right?”

Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud again. She was incredibly amused and smitten with her boyfriend’s actions.

“Also I have regular raw cookie dough, lots of chocolate chip cookies, soft ones not hard, and some cupcakes as well.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. And also some of your romantic, sappy comedy movies. Or just those romantic ones in general.”

“Oh my! You are the best boyfriend ever!”

Klaus just rolled his eyes but let a grin spread on his face as Caroline ran around the counter and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“Alright now go to the couch and get comfortable. I’ll bring this stuff.”

“I’ll take the movies and pick.”

The blonde scooped up the DVDs and headed off towards the couch. She dumped the DVDS on it and then sorted through. _The Wedding Planner_ starring Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey appeared and Caroline smiled knowing she wanted to start with that one. So she set everything up and waited for Klaus.

Klaus then came over and plopped himself down beside Caroline and put the tub of ice cream in-between them. Two spoons were sticking out so the blond grabbed one and took a scoop of the ice cream.

The smooth, creamy, chocolaty taste amazed Caroline and she moaned with great satisfaction.  Klaus looked on amused as he tried the fudgy goodness himself.

“This is positively amazing. What movie did you pick?”

“ _The Wedding Planner._ ”

Klaus sighed and let his head fall against Caroline’s shoulder.

“Never say I’m a terrible person. I am an amazing person.”

The blonde giggled and patted her boyfriend’s head. “I think you’ll survive. Now c’mon! Everything’s ready to go.”

She heard another sigh and the weight disappeared from her shoulder. Klaus settled himself into the couch and threw a blanket over top of them. Caroline snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer. The blonde grabbed the remote and pressed close which in turn allowed the movie to begin.

As the previews began rolling, Caroline tilted her head to face her boyfriend.

“Klaus?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

The blue eyes of Klaus met the blue eyes of Caroline and he saw pure gratitude towards him. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

“It’s no problem.”

In response Caroline kissed his shoulder and then laid her head on it and the pair watched the movie quite contently.

…

Emma stared at her father’s body, lying there on the hospital bed. She had taken off her jacket and was sitting on a chair in the corner, simply staring.

Her fingers were resting on her lips and her elbows on her knees. Her green eyes stayed on the man’s face, not daring to move. Emma wanted to speak…to say something… but she didn’t know what.

The door creaked open and in came Dr. Sloan. He had a clipboard with him and was scanning the notes while checking David’s vitals. He turned around and seemed surprised at the sight of Emma.

“Oh. Didn’t notice you there. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Emma wanted Dr. Sloan to leave so she could continue her stalkerish activity. She felt his eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. She shifted a bit in her seat, hoping he’d catch on. He didn’t. The blonde sighed and turned her attention to the doctor.

“Anything new?”

“No. Nothing has changed.”

The blonde nodded her head and her gaze directed itself back to her father. Dr. Sloan felt bad for the family seeing as the heart attack was unexpected, as most are, and unfortunately caused Mr. Nolan to fall into a coma.

“Talking may help. Although he’s unconscious, it doesn’t mean his hearing is gone. Talk to him. It may give you a bit of personal therapy.”

With that Dr. Sloan left and Emma bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to talk to her father.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Emma could hear Killian’s voice through her head, encouraging her to take the next step. To confess what was on her mind and finally let it go.

So Emma pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed, the feet scraping the floor.

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

The blonde sighed and let her green eyes drift towards the blinded window. The faint light from outside crept through the cracks of the blinds, illuminating the room a little bit and leaving stripes of light that danced across the skin of David and Emma’s face as well.

“I’ve hated you for so long.” she whispered. Emma shook her head, her golden locks sweeping themselves side to side.

“I mean…you’ve been the root for so much pain in my life. Ever since the incident when I was nine…”

“I loved you a lot. We had a really good relationship but back then…when you grabbed me and spoke to me that way…I was so scared. I was terrified. I thought you were going to hit me. You didn’t and you never would sink to that level but it was petrifying for me.”

“And then when I got older I began to understand that it was an affair you were having. I felt so bad for mom. How could you throw away so many years together was beyond me. So I confronted mom a year later only to learn she had started her own.”

“I was shocked. And as you know began to distance myself from you and Mom. I didn’t understand why you’d give up. Why you didn’t fight.”

“I mean…you and Mom were supposed to be true loves, high school sweethearts. That was your romance, your love story and you threw it all away. You both did.”

“And afterwards with you trying to keep me…why? Why on earth would you think I’d want to stay with you?”

At this point Emma had gotten out of the chair, tears streaming down her face and her voice was raised. No one came into the room though, the walls kept the sound in, allowing the halls to remain silent to the private conversations.

“I can’t stand you. You supported Neal when he dumped me. You’ve always liked him and it pissed me off so much after he and I broke up.”

The room was silent as Emma gave herself so time to breathe and calm down. Then she started up again, talking in hushed tones.

“I’ve got someone new now. And it’s good. He treats me better than Neal ever did and I’m pretty sure he loves me. He gets me. He supports me. You probably wouldn’t like him. But maybe you would.”

Emma chuckled at the thought of Killian and her father become best friends. It seemed ridiculous, but it made the blonde smile.

She pursed her lips then and sat herself back down in the chair, leaning against the back.

“I think I get it now though. You both took the easy way out. Everyone wanted you together so you did. And it was good in the beginning. I know Mom was reluctant to go to her guy because of you. You were her safe keeper. Her “rock” as she put it. The other guy was passion. I don’t think you and mom ever had that. The pair of you wore rose tinted glasses when it came to your relationship.”

“You lived in a fantasy world, in a tiny town, away from any outside influence. But then Mary Margret came, and later the businessman for Mom. I guess you both were blindsided. You didn’t stand a chance.”

“Draco told me something today that made me realize just how much you and I have both screwed up here. You may have broken me in the beginning, but I think me pushing you and Mom away broke me. I don’t want to admit it, but it’s the truth. I’ve been alone for years, thinking you never cared. Until today when I found the missing person information sheet. You and mom were looking for me.”

A tear slid down Emma’s reddened cheek.

“So as much as I want to say I hate you still, and I really want to… the moment Care told me you were in the hospital, I knew I didn’t hate you. I didn’t hate you at all because for all the damage you and Mom did to me, to my heart; I realized I loved you more than my hate. And finding out you two were looking for me was icing on the cake.”

Emma reached over and grasped her father’s cold hand.

“I love you Dad. Please come back.”

The blonde kissed her father’s hand and then set it down on the bed, rubbing his knuckles gently with her thumb, one last tear escaping down her cheek.

“I miss you.”

…

Caroline and Klaus were on their third movie, _The Notebook._ It was almost over and as per usual, the ending made Caroline cry. It was _just so sad!_

She sniffed a few times and she could feel Klaus’s eyes on her, and a grin spreading on his face. He’d been laughing at the movie the whole time, pointing out acting flaws. He stopped once Caroline punched him. The ice pack was working wonders on the bruise.

A knock then erupted on the front door and the blonde sighed figuring it to just be another townsperson giving their condolences for David. She didn’t want to be mean but Caroline was getting sick of seeing so many, annoying people.

No wonder Emma left.

The blonde slowly got up and walked towards the door. She heard Klaus pause the movie, waiting for her to come back. With a yawn, Caroline opened the door only to have her mouth freeze, gaping at the visitor.

It was the older version of Draco. Which could only mean one thing.

It was Draco’s father.

Caroline finally managed to shut her mouth and stared incredulously at the man before her. Long, straight pale blonde hair, black leather gloves, proper dress pants and an incredibly long trench coat…

And the cane. What a stick! Long, sleek, black with a dragon head, silver, attached right on top.

“Uh Draco? Someone’s at the door for you!”

The man peered at her with enquiry most likely analyzing the best way to get rid of her. She heard Draco’s footsteps and closed her eyes in relief. Great! Her brother could deal with his terrifying dad.  

“Father?”

“I’ll just leave you two…”

Caroline dashed away as Draco finished coming down the steps towards his father, his face in pure shock. The waitress then grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, their food, and movies and dashed upstairs to continue their festivities in Caroline’s room.

The boy though meanwhile gestured for his father to come in. He shut the door and locked it, a million thoughts rushing through his head at the moment, the main one being why his father was here, in Storybrooke Falls instead of England.

The pair headed into the kitchen where Draco signalled to his father to sit. The older Malfoy looked at the stool with disgust but sat down anyway realizing there were no proper chairs. A quick glance around the kitchen told him much.

His son was living a poverished life.

The house was a decent size but nothing compared to that of Malfoy Manor, which screamed luxury and proper living.

Draco made tea for himself and his father. Earl Grey for the older Malfoy, and London Fog for the younger one.

“May I ask what you are doing here father?”

“You’ve spent enough time in mourning. It is time to come back home Draco.”

Draco wanted to scream, shout, yell, anything really to express his displeasure about the situation. But when talking with Lucius Malfoy, one simply does not yell or scream to get their point across, as most people would.

With Lucius, you have to be blunt, but not disrespectful. And the young blonde knew this. He had been raised in a fairly traditional home, with the summers being the odd exception as Draco would be with his mother, and even then life was all about the galas, and becoming a businessman. Draco knew his father had enjoyed the time with his mother much more than he let on.

Truth was Lucius’s happiest days were with Elizabeth until she broke it off. Then, as we know, he devoted himself to life, became a workaholic, and grew distant from his son.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Draco you are eighteen years old, you’ll be going to university soon and after running Malfoy Enterprises. You need to focus on your schoolwork.”

“They don’t want me there father.”

“You’ll only get a proper education at Hogwarts than some peasant school.”

“Peasant school? I’ve made more friends here than I ever had at Hogwarts. I’ve got a girlfriend who doesn’t care about my past, I’ve been getting amazing grades…no. I’m not going back to England where I’ll just be sneered at and taunted.”

The room grew quiet. Draco noticed his father seemed to be passive but the young Malfoy knew better. Inside his father was seething.

“You have a girl? Here?”

“Yeah.”

“Listen to me son and listen well. She will simply hurt you beyond belief and leave you with nothing. She’ll lead you on, say the things you want to hear when really, she’ll just go running back to the man she truly loved. The one she knew her whole life.”

Draco looked at his father, processing the words. Was it true? Would Hermione go to Ronald Weasley? The boy she knew her whole life now knowing he loved her? The young blonde shook his head. No his father wasn’t talking to him, he didn’t know Hermione.

Lucius was talking about himself. But he didn’t know the truth…did he?

“Pack your things son we’ll be on the first flight home. No more of this nonsense. We’ll get you properly inserted back into Hogwarts and you can leave you frivolous affair behind.”

“It is not frivolous.”

“Oh no?”

“No. Hermione and I really like each other and I’m not leaving her because you can’t get over some heartbreak!”

“How dare you talk to me! You know nothing!”

“That’s a lie. You know nothing. You never bothered to contact mother after you two had a fight. I was there! I saw it with my own eyes!”

“Stop this instant! This is no way to talk to your father!”

Lucius turned around and began walking towards the front door, obviously stating the end of the conversation. But Draco wasn’t done. He chased after his father and stopped him right before Lucius left.

“She had cancer.”

The older Malfoy stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face his son. The younger Malfoy stood there, panting, grey eyes sparking with a fire that Lucius had never seen before.

“What did you say?”

“She left you because she had cancer and she didn’t want to be a burden to you.”

“How…what?”

Draco motioned for his father to follow him into the dining room. He did and the younger blonde grabbed an envelope and pulled out the contents. He handed the letter to Lucius.

“Read it.”

And the older Malfoy did. He slowly lowered himself onto a chair at the grand table and a hand slowly raised itself to cover his mouth. It was a bitter truth, to learn that Elizabeth had always truly loved him but was scared and diagnosed with a disease.

She knew Lucius well.

Lucius would have devoted his whole life, throwing his business under the bus, to take care of Elizabeth. He never would have been as successful as he was now if she hadn’t lied to him. They were lovers who met at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The story of Lucius and Elizabeth is a sad one. The older Malfoy could remember it so well, their first meeting.

_He’d been looking around Storybrooke Falls with a curiosity. It was the perfect place to set up a home office. Gather the townspeople’s trust and inspire them to be his customers. They would be the regulars and he would be able to develop a solid relationship with them. That was what he had always dreamed about bringing to the economical world; a sense of intimacy, an actual relationship with the customers. Basically he wanted to make people feel welcome rather than give them a negative feeling._

_And then he saw her. Elizabeth Forbes. She wasn’t his usual cup of tea, in fact probably the opposite. But she was wearing a floral dress, something which he would learn later that she rarely ever wore. Her short, honey coloured hair seemed to let the sun kiss it, and it shone like a beacon. She was talking to an old woman (Granny Lucas he later discovered). He hid himself behind a rack of flowers and peered around the corner to get a better view of the glorious goddess that had descended into his vision._

_“Beauty ain’t she?”_

_Lucius had whipped around to meet a man who had a pot belly with a dirty apron on. His face had spots of dirt on it and his eyes seemed to be half shut._

_“Uh excuse me?”_

_“Elizabeth Forbes. She’s the sheriff here. Great woman and fantastic to look at in the summer. Wonder what the occasion is.”_

_With that the man turned back into his store and Lucius resumed his stalkerish activity. Finally he summed up the courage to go talk to her but she begun to walk away from the restaurant. The blonde began to move, jogging more so, to catch up to her. He noticed her drop something from her basket and he grinned realizing now he had an excuse to talk to her._

_“Excuse me! Excuse me miss?”_

_She turned around and Lucius found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman on the planet. Her features were soft with angles and her eyes a misty blue with flecks of a shimmering green in them. His breath caught. He didn’t know what to say._

_“Yes?”_

_She looked at him pointedly, obviously waiting for him to speak. Lucius opened and closed his mouth a few times till he was finally able to produce coherent words._

_“Here. You dropped this.”_

_He handed her the loaf that fell out of her basket._

_“Oh! I was going to cook with this tonight. Thank you…uh…”_

_“Lucius.”_

_“Hmm that is an interesting name. I’ve never heard someone called that before. Where are you from?”_

_“I just moved here from Wiltshire, England.”_

_“Well that is far. What brought you to America then?”_

_“Business.”_

_“Ah. Couldn’t handle those high bred society  purebloods? Yeah, they are somewhat snooty. Oh! You’re not one are you?”_

_“Well uh…”_

_“Oh this is awkward. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know you and I’ve already made a fool of myself. Oh goodness gracious! Well I uh…I better go. I’m so sorry!”_

_She quickly turned to walk away but Lucius grabbed her elbow stopping her and letting her turn around to face him again._

_“How about you make it up to me over coffee?”_

_“Uh well um…you see…I uh…”_

_She paused for a moment, her eyes directed to something over his shoulder. He didn’t turn around though because in that moment Lucius was focused on her rosy lips rather than her eyes. Her gaze found his and he smiled sheepishly and she grinned._

_“Sure. Coffee sounds great.”_

And thus began the ever beautiful and tragic love affair of Lucius and Elizabeth. The beginning of their relationship was one out of a fairytale, stunning and liberating. But reality came in. Lucius knew she was married but he couldn’t leave her alone and she couldn’t leave him.

They knew everything about one another. He knew about her family, her crumbling marriage, and she knew about him, his dreams, his goals; basically all the things lovers knew intimately and physically.

He knew she only drank hot chocolate with cinnamon and whip cream. She knew that he only drank Earl Grey tea with a hint of cream. It was the little things, the cherished details that led them to falling in love.  

Though the great sex didn’t hurt either.

But then she got pregnant. And don’t get Lucius wrong, he was ecstatic! Elizabeth was too but how do you explain to your husband that you’re pregnant when you hadn’t been intimate with him in such a long time? Lucius gave his lover time to collect her thoughts and tell him.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months until Elizabeth finally moved in with him. They had Draco then and everything was bliss. Elizabeth though missed her daughters and Lucius again agreed that she could go back to them and Draco could visit her in the summers. They didn’t want anyone to know.

Eventually she filed for divorce and David and her spilt. Lucius then figured she’d come back to him but Elizabeth did not. They had a big fight when she went to visit him one day and they called it quits, reluctantly. She told him she didn’t love him anymore and Lucius became so furious and hurt. He packed up and took Draco with him to England, never to see her face again.

Lucius set the letter gently down on the table, tears brimming at his eyes. He was unaware of Draco resting an arm on his shoulders, a connection that the father and son had never done before. They were not ones for intimacy, because Lucius lost the idea of true love when Elizabeth left him.

But Elizabeth was being her usual saviour self. A woman who put others before herself, chose other’s destinies and futures instead of her own. The older Malfoy bit his fist trying to keep himself from letting go. For so many years he lived heartbroken, believing himself unlovable. He locked himself away, closed himself up, and refused to fall in love ever again for it was too painful.

Elizabeth was giving him his dreams, and letting go of her own.

“I should have known. I could have been there. I…I…”

“Father it’s alright. She chose this. She wanted you to have your dreams. She figured she’d only slow you down.”

“Your mother was always like that. Bloody Samaritan she was. One of the many reasons I love her.”

“You still love her?”

“I’ve never given up loving her. Hope is a fickle thing and very, very inconvenient. It wouldn’t let me lose the idea that she could change her mind and that one day I’d be at some café and she would be there, standing in that floral dress of hers, waiting for me. A foolish hope… but a hope none the less.”

“And to know she had cancer…I should have been at the funeral.”

“We can go visit her grave if you’d like.”

Lucius looked at his son, salty water gracing his eyelids, and a single, sole tear sliding down his porcelain face.

“I’d like that.” 

The pair got up and headed to the front door. Draco felt something change in that moment of clarity. His father was finally coming to turn with his past and hopefully would go back to the man he used to be. And maybe divorce that awful witch of a woman Narcissa.

Before Draco could open the door though someone else did. He heard his father gasp for there standing in all her glory was his sister, the picture of his mother, Emma.

…

Emma left her father’s side when Dr. Grey came in to his room. She got up and decided to head back home. The blonde was tired and ready to have a nice long bath and then a nap. She dragged her feet out of the hospital into the parking lot.

It was snowing again so Emma pulled her coat in closer. Her vision was blurry but she couldn’t mistake those blue eyes.

Killian was waiting for her. He had is peacoat on and a red scarf bunched pa around his neck. His hands were in his pockets but Emma could still see his pearly whites when he smiled at her. She jogged over keeping her head down against the windy snow till she finally made it over to the blue eyed boy.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t at work so I had an inkling that you’d be here. Let’s get out of this snow shall we? I’ve got my truck.”

Emma grinned and the pair ran around and jumped into the old black truck. Killian turned on the heat and they sat there waiting for the car to warm up.

“So did you do what you need to do?”

“Yeah.  It was a little weird at first but I feel relieved. Like a weight’s been removed. It sounds crazy I’m sure.”

“Not at all.”

Emma then gave a sideways look to her boyfriend who had his blue eyes (those gorgeous blue eyes) on her with a sincerity and empathy she never thought she’d see. The blonde saw love there, hidden in the depths of the vast ocean of his eyes. She bit her lip because for Emma she could feeling herself fall to. She wasn’t there yet. But she was close, oh so very close.

The blonde leaned over and kissed Killian’s lips with such fervor. She then pulled back, resting her head on his, breathing in his scent and loving every second of it.

“Thank you. For everything. Really.”

“Always love.”

Reluctantly Emma pulled back  and settled herself further into her seat.

“let’s go home shall we?”

“Of course love. Your place or mine?”

She let out a yawn and smiled sleepily at her boyfriend.

“Your place then. Off to the Swan’s house!”

Emma simply chuckled and closed her eyes.

“Go to sleep Em. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

…

Caroline and Klaus were sitting on her bed, their legs extended, hers being tossed over his. An empty carton of ice cream with two spoons lay off to the side and the movie _She’s The Man_ played on the TV. 

The couple were quite comfortable but Klaus knew his girlfriend was dying to know what was going on downstairs. He felt she had an inkling as to who the stranger was, but he could see curiosity sprouting out of her.

“Caroline…”

“Hmm?”

Klaus gave the blonde a pointed look who in return grinned sheepishly.

“You can’t go down there.”

Caroline pouted like a child. “Why not?”

“Do you even know who the man was?”

“He would be Draco’s father.”

That got Klaus’s attention real fast.

“Draco’s father? That’s your dad? But I thought…”

“No. David Nolan is my dad. Draco’s my half-brother.”

“Wow. That’s um…”

“Really, incredibly messed up?”

“No. More so odd. Your mother just didn’t seem like the type to…well…you know.”

“Neither did my dad.”

Silence reigned supreme in the air as the pair continued to watch the movie. Caroline though was fidgety and Klaus rolled his eyes in response.

“You really want to know…don’t you?”

“We’ve been held up in here for so long! Yes! I am dying to know why my brother’s father is here! You don’t think he’ll take him back to England do you?”

Klaus viewed the worry evident in Caroline’s blue eyes. She went from being excited to downright terrified in a matter of seconds. The blue eyed man pulled his girl into a fierce hug, rubbing her back in the process.

“I’m sure Draco will stay here. He’s not going anywhere.”

The pair pulled back and Caroline lightly kissed Klaus. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her in closer, deepening the kiss in the meantime.

It was going great until the pair heard a loud gasp as the front door opened. The couple pulled away from one another, worry showing in Caroline’s eyes and concern in Klaus’s. They got off the bed as quickly as possible and dashed downstairs to see the commotion.

Killian and Emma were standing in the doorway, completely in shock as was Draco’s father. 

“Emma!” said Caroline causing all eyes to turn to her.

“Meet Draco’s dad!”

The blonde waitress wore a fake smile, her eyes pleading for Emma not to freak out. Her sister’s eyes were widened still as she moved further into the front hall. Killian kept a calm façade as he shut the door behind him. His arm moved immediately around Emma because he knew a bit of the history with Draco’s father and Emma’s mother. He wasn’t taking any chances that the man could mistake his girlfriend for her deceased mother.

“You look just like her.”

Lucius then recovered from his shock, fixing his appearance up but his eyes stayed on Emma’s.

“Yeah. I get that a lot.”

“You must be her daughter then. The eldest I’m assuming?”

Emma shot the older Malfoy a look of whatever gave you that idea. Lucius seemed unimpressed and Draco intervened then.

“Well uh…we’re just going to get going. See you later.”

“Drake if you’re going outside you need to dress warmly. It’s practically a blizzard out there.”

“Gotcha sis.”

“Be careful.”

Draco nodded grimly. He and his father quickly put on their coats and bundled up. Once done, the younger Malfoy waved goodbye and the pair left the house into the blizzard.

Emma bit her lip concerned as the rest looked on.

“You alright love?”

The blonde turned to her boyfriend and smiled. “Yeah. I’ll be alright. Hey Care?  When did he get here?”

“He got here a couple of hours ago. He and Draco have been talking since then. You don’t think…”

“No. I think Drake likes it here too much to leave. I just hope his father respects his decision. Do you know where they were going?”

Caroline shook her head and Emma sighed in frustration.

“I hope they stay safe.” 

Killian rubbed the back of Emma with Care and she leaned into him. She inhaled his toxic scent, letting it soothe her nerves instantaneously.

“Well I better get going. I’ll see you later?” asked Klaus to Caroline.

“Of course. Bye.”

They shared a quick kiss and Klaus then went down the stairs past Emma and Killian to grab his stuff.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home…”

“As if. I may not like you but I’m not letting you go out alone in that storm. Stay here. You and Caroline can share her room. Just no funny business.”

Everyone stared at Emma in shock.

“What? I’m not heartless. Besides, it’s Christmas tomorrow. It’s not like he wouldn’t be coming here anyway.”

Klaus looked to Killian who just shrugged and mouthed _go with it._ The artist nodded his head and hung his coat back up while moving to Caroline’s side again.

Emma let pulled away from her boyfriend but grasped his hand.

“We’re going to make something to eat. Enjoy yourselves you guys.”

The couple disappeared into the kitchen leaving Caroline and Klaus looking at each other wondering what exactly to do.

“Want to continue watching some movies?”

The blonde pursed her lips and then shook her head.  

“I’ve got a better idea.”

Caroline grabbed Klaus’s hand and dragged him to a room behind the staircase. He looked at her with curiosity because he had never seen this room before. He watched his girlfriend bite her lip, let go of his hand and put it on the door beside her other hand.

Her blue/green eyes turned to him and he motioned for her to continue. With a sigh she pushed the door opened and Klaus gasped at what lay inside.

A cloth tarp covered the floor and pictures on paintings covered the walls. In the middle laid a easel with a partially done canvas on it.

“Is this…”

“My sanctuary? Yeah.”

“It’s amazing.”

“Thanks. Okay now sit.”

Caroline pushed her boyfriend in front of the easel. She grabbed a stool then and pulled it over and forced Klaus to sit on it.

“You painted me, now I paint you.”

“I already got a chance to.”

“Shush!”

Klaus chuckled as Caroline quickly gathered all her stuff and set it out. She sorted through the brushes and paints, setting up the pallet and beginning to let her hands fly across the canvas.

She was a natural and really in her element. Klaus had never seen her this concentrated before. She wasn’t angry but serene as the brush glided across the white. The artist watched on, staying as still as a statue and couldn’t help but admire her.

Klaus had never had a feeling like this before. Did this mean he was…falling in love? No. Of course not. Right?

His eyes looked at her blonde locks and slowly took in her form. A very satisfying form it was and Klaus shook his head in wonder, his vision heading to the ground.

Yeah, He was falling in love.

…

The blizzard died down a bit but it still had snow blowing around. Strangely though the graveyard seemed to be undisturbed by the storm. Snow lid on the ground, glistening on top of tombstones.

Draco got out of his father’s vehicle and led Lucius towards Elizabeth’s grave. They walked for a few minutes until the massive stone angel came into view.

They trudged through and every once in a while Draco would glance back at his father to see how he was doing. Lucius seemed to remain impassive, not really showing any sort of feeling.

Soon they arrived at the stone angel. The wings seemed to be coated in white as well as the rest, making it stand out in the gravesite.

“This is it.”

Lucius looked around noticing it to be fairly empty and he gaze then turned to the angel’s feet, where the ashes of Elizabeth Forbes lay.

It hit him then, that his lover was truly gone from his life. Forever. In despair, Lucius fell to the ground wiping the snow off the plaque and tracing the lettering with his letter glove. It was so real, all the pent up emotions hitting him at once.

Tears began to flow freely and slowly froze on his face. Draco knelt beside his father and pulled him into embrace. He had never seen his father like this before. So vulnerable and depressed.

It was then that Draco realized just how alone his father was, and it made him wonder if maybe he was like Emma in not fighting for what he wanted. His father needed love after the disaster with his mother, and Draco was the only one capable of giving it.

“I was a fool Liz. An absolute fool.”

But instead he left himself to resent his father because Lucius never loved Draco the way he wanted him to.

“I should have known there was more to the story. I’m sorry.”

That’s the thing about love. Just because someone doesn’t love them the way you want them to, doesn’t mean it they don’t love you.

“I loved you so much. I still do. Why do you have to be gone?”

So in that moment Draco vowed to fix his father’s broken heart, with that of a child’s love. His love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO MANY PAGES! :D I hope you guys like this chappie! Two more to go! :0 I can’t believe People Like Us is almost over! AGH! Anywho, please R&R you lovely, gorgeous, beautiful (I’m totally trying to bribe you ;) ) people like me. 
> 
> (Did you see what I did there? Aha!) 
> 
> ~ Ember G.


	17. People Like Us

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

_Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

_Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

_~ People Like Us, Kelly Clarkson_

The snow fell lightly on Storybrooke Falls as the sun began to rise into the morning. Today was Christmas and in the small little town, with the snow falling, nothing could be any more merrier.

Inside the Forbes house, things were quiet. Slowly but surely though the middle child began to awake. Not wanting to disturb the man lying beside her she crept out of her bed, crawled across the floor to the door. She silently opened it, checking behind her to make sure the man didn’t wake.

Once done she tip-toed down the stairs a grin spread onto her face at the sight. The Christmas tree stood tall and proud, decorated in glowing lights and glittering ornaments. Tinsel hung on branches and garlands strewn themselves throughout them.

The blonde turned the fireplace on, grabbed a blanket, and settled into the couch. Elizabeth and Caroline would do this every Christmas together. They’d get up super early and admire the tree, getting warm by the fire and sipping their hot cocoa. It was tradition.

The blonde felt a tug on her heart as she found herself celebrating alone. Her mother’s death which did happen a month ago still hurt, it didn’t pain her as much as it had when her mother was still alive but fading.

Padded footsteps were heard then and Caroline slowly turned her head to look over the couch. She smiled as she saw Emma come down the stairs, with half shut eyes and the cutest yawn (Caroline didn’t think it was possible…but there it was). Her pajamas were a sky blue with teddy bears all over. Her slippers were brown bear claws, furry, and incredibly adorable.

Emma hadn’t noticed Caroline yet, so the waitress watched her sister move. The sheriff seemed more relaxed than she usually was (no doubt having to do with her current sleeping partner).

She heard her sister notice the kettle and make herself some hot cocoa. Emma moved as quietly s possible in what Caroline figured to be trying not to wake anyone.

“Morning.” Caroline croaked out in a tiny whisper. Emma gasped and spun around, her ha d to her chest and her eyes wide.

“You scared me Care!”

“Sorry.”

The older sister tiptoed over to the couch and plopped herself down beside the younger sibling.

“I remember Mom and I doing this before you were born. We’d sneak down in the early morning, grab our hot cocoa and admire the tree and watch the fire till Dad woke up.”

“Mom did that with you too? I thought it was only me…”

“We did it till I left. You actually started joining us when you were four, but you’d always end up falling asleep in Mom’s arms. Then when dad came down you’d wake up. It was really cute.”

 Caroline snuggled further into her blanket and sighed blissfully. The sisters watched the fire glow until they heard another pair of feet on the stairs. They turned their gaze towards the sound and both smiled as they saw Draco coming down.

“Hey guys. What are you doing up so early?”

“Could say the same to you.” smirked Emma.

Caroline patted the empty spot beside her and Draco sat himself down beside her. She threw the blanket on her, onto his lap and he snuggled in. The pair shared a blanket and Emma got up to retrieve some cocoa for him. The oldest sibling passed the hot beverage to her brother and he took it gratefully.

“Nothing is better than Swan hot chocolate.”

The siblings all grinned at Draco’s statement and the sisters nodded in response. The trio then stayed contently together, completing the Forbes tradition even without their mother.

…

Killian stretched his limbs only to feel the spot beside him cold. He frowned, unsure of where the blonde beauty had actually managed to get to. His blue eyes scanned the digital devil in front of him, the numbers flashing a deadly combination. It was too early to be up on Christmas morning. He groaned though, knowing that he’d never get to sleep until his curiosity was satisfied as to where his girlfriend (he can’t get enough of that word) was. So with great reluctance the bartender rolled off the bed, his feet landing on the plush carpet and very groggily walked towards the stairs.

Quiet voices drifted up and one of them was music to his ears. Killian rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep that lay there so his vision would be clear. He slowly made his way down the stairs due to his tired state. He finally made it to the bottom and walked silently to the room with the Christmas tree, glimmering lights, roaring fireplace and the delicious smell of Swan hot chocolate.

There he saw three heads of blonde hair. All were cozied up on the couch with their personal mugs in hand, staring off into the fire. Killian didn’t know if they were asleep. In fact he was almost too scared to check in case he disturbed them.

But his eyes then met Emma’s green ones and he knew he would have been fine.

“Hey sleepyhead. How was your night?”

“Great. What are you lot doing?”

“Watching the fire. It’s a Swan thing.”

“How many other strange traditions do you two have?”  

“Too many.” chimed in Caroline.

Killian simple grinned. Emma then moved to get off the couch and her boyfriend did not like that.

“Hey! No stay where you are. I’ll get the drink myself.”

“You sure?”

“Trust me Swan. I’ve got it.”

“Alright.”

Emma settled herself back into the couch as Killian move to the kitchen to pour himself some of the delicious liquid. He could remember perfectly the first time he tried it.

_They’d been at Granny’s for lunch. He was on break and so was she. They had taken their usual booth and were happily facing each other while waiting for their food. Emma of course was nursing a cup of her usual hot cocoa and Killian was rather…intrigued by her choice of toppings._

_It was the usually thing she got. Whip cream and cinnamon. He didn’t understand it, and it was probably disgusting. Cinnamon with hot chocolate? How on earth could that taste good?_

_“Um love…I have a question for you.”_

_Emma lifted her gaze from the fluffy white topping to her boyfriend’s eyes._

_“Yes?”_

_“Well…uh…does that taste good? Because I can honestly say I personally do not think that cinnamon goes well with hot chocolate.”_

_Emma quirked up an eyebrow in response._

_“Really.” she drawled. “You don’t think it tastes good? Have you even tried it?”_

_“Well…no.”_

_“Than how do you know if it’s good?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Hey Rubes! One more please!” Emma pointed to the mug in her hand. Killian’s eyes grew wide, afraid that he might puke up the liquid and make a fool of himself and embarrass Emma.”_

_The waitress nodded and quickly brought over a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. She placed in front of Killian, grinning._

_“There ya go Hook.”_

_She trotted off to the counter where her boyfriend waited for her. Killian looked and the fluffy white top, dusted in brown spots with a great reluctance._

_“Just try it. It’s not nearly as bad as you think.”_

_The bartender took a deep breath and tentatively raised the mug to his lips. With a quick inhale of the scent, which wasn’t too bad, he took a small sip._

_Emma raised her eyebrow in response waiting for his opinion._

_“Well?”_

_“It’s…uh…”_

_The blonde rolled her eyes. “You’re going to have to take a bigger sip. Baby.”_

_“I resent that.”_

_“Then take a bigger sip.”_

_Killian pouted and Emma grinned in satisfaction at her boyfriend’s childish antics. It was one of the reasons she lov- liked him. Yes. Like._

_She watched as he took a bigger taste of her favourite drink and inwardly cheered and he moaned in ecstasy._

_“Bloody hell this is good.”_

_“Yeah. I know.”_

Ever since that date Killian’s loved his hot chocolate only that way.

Once his drink was done he went back to the living room only to find that Klaus had joined them. He and Caroline were on the floor, with Draco in a lounging chair, leaving a spot beside Emma free.

The blonde patted the spot beside her and Killian walked over, plopping himself down. He sat his drink on the coaster beside him and his arm went around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Well. Now that we’re up shall we open up gifts?” asked a very perky Caroline.

“Caroline it’s seven in the morning. We shouldn’t be up.” responded Klaus.

“No one told you that you had to get up. Why did you if this is early.”

“The bed was cold.”

“I had the same problem mate.”

Emma rolled her eyes as Caroline blushed. Draco simply scoffed and took another sip of his drink.

“Can we just get opening them? Hermione’s coming over later to exchange gifts. Not that I don’t love you guys and all but…you know…first Christmas with the girlfriend.”

“Draco. It’s a first Christmas for all of us in our relationships. But I agree with you. It’s PRESENT TIME!”

Caroline squealed and dove to the gifts under the tree.

“Now I don’t know how it works at your places guys but here in the Forbes house the middle child gives each person their gifts. You two boys brought your gifts..right?”

Both Klaus and Killian looked sheepishly at the blonde. She huffed, clearly stating that she wasn’t impressed.

“let me guess. Private gift exchanged with just the two of us?” she asked looking at Klaus pointedly.

“That was the plan.”

“And you Killian?”

“Same.”

“Ug. Boys. Never thinking of others.”

“Hey! I just mentioned Hermione didn’t I?”

“Drake…opening gifts with your girlfriend doesn’t count. This is family time!”

Caroline pouted and Klaus pulled her into a hug.

“Get that frown of your face or I’ll tickle it off.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Klaus had a glint of mischief in his eye and Caroline narrowed hers in response. His grin went slightly feral till he tackled Caroline and they rolled across the carpet, the blonde snorting in laughter as her sides were attacked by her boyfriend’s nimble fingers.

The others watched in an awkward silence, not knowing whether to intervene or just let them be. Finally Emma coughed, which stopped the couple’s antics as it donned on them that they had an audience.

“Oh…sorry.” grinned Caroline sheepishly. Klaus looked down to hide his blush but it failed for when he looked up both Draco and Killian were giving him knowing looks.

“How about we meet back here for dinner? Drake you can bring Hermione over. Does that work?”

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Emma, nodding in agreement with her idea.

“That that’ll work great. Thanks Em.”

“No problem. I guess I should get started on that turkey then huh?”

“”Good idea. Alright. Draco you go do your thing and Klaus and I will do ours. We’ll meet back here…when’s a good time for you Em?”

“Be here around seven. Hey Drake…what about your Dad? Does he want to come?”

“He can’t. He’s heading back to London today to finish up some business. He left for the airport late last night or I guess this morning.”

“Oh I’m sorry Drake.”

“It’s alright. He’s moving here actually once he fixes things up. He wants to start working on his dream again.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. It is.”

“Alright let’s spilt up then and meet here back at seven alright?”

The group agreed with Emma’s idea and then all got up to get ready for the day. Draco left first for he was meeting Hermione at Granny’s. Klaus and Caroline were the next out, going over to Klaus’s. That left Emma and Killian who dipped out to Doosey’s really quick to grab the Christmas feast and then back to Emma’s to begin the meal.

Emma set up the turkey while leaving Killian to make the salad, bread and the potatoes. The blonde finished the last bit of stuffing and headed to the sink to wash her hands. That’s when she noticed the letter from her mother that she had gotten at the reading of the will.

Her eyes drifted to her boyfriend who was busy cooking. It went back to the letter and the blonde came to a decision about it.

“Hey Killian? I’m just going to go to the washroom alright?”

“Gotcha love.”

Emma took the letter and headed up to her room. She searched her underwear drawer for her lighter. Her eyes caught glimpse of the black aced lighter so she grabbed it and then headed to the washroom.

She tenderly shut the door behind her, but opened the window so the smoke would drift outside. From there Emma held the envelope in the air, debating whether she should actually do what she was about to do.

These were her mother’s final words to her. But in all honesty, Emma didn’t need to hear an apology or an sort of explanation. She had had those in her life and they never really made her feel any better. Actions did always speak louder than words.

The fact that her parents were looking for her eased the pain in her heart. Emma didn’t need to read her mother’s words. She knew she was sorry and was guilty for causing the turmoil in her daughter’s life.

Emma stared at the letter and then at her reflection, the picture perfect image of her mother when she was Emma’s age.

“I know you’re sorry and I forgive you.”

With that the blonde kissed the envelope and set the lighter to its white tip. Emma threw it in the sink and watched the letter burn. Soon it was just ash and she washed it down the sink, feeling a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

She sighed again running her hands through her hair. The blonde bit her lip as she opened the door, and headed down the stairs to finish making dinner.

“You alright? You were there a long time.”

Emma grinned at Killian and sighed happily. “Never better.”

…

Draco jogged over quickly to Granny’s, his jacket billowing out behind him. He dashed inside as quickly as possible, the bell ringing fast. He scanned the eating area for that bushy mop of hair he grew to like so much. Once spotted he grinned and headed over to where Hermione was sitting.

“Hi.”

She gasped and whipped her head around as Draco chuckled.

“Good grief Draco! You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

Hermione glared at him as he sat down into the seat across from her. Her gaze softened though once her eyes connected with the grey ones. The pair simply stared at each other until Hermione blushed and looked away causing Draco to smirk with great satisfaction.

“Do you want to go first or shall I?”

The brunette pursed her lips and then pulled out a gift and slid it across the table towards Draco. It wasn’t anything big, but the blonde knew it was a book of some sort. He tenderly ripped apart the wrapping paper, almost afraid of ruining it because it looked so nice.

Once all the paper was off, Draco gasped and ran his hand over the smooth leather.

“It’s a leather bound journal for all your ideas. You’ve talked about writing and I figured this was a way for you to feel really in the element. Do you like it?”

“Yeah I love it. Thank you.”

Hermione blushed and Draco continued to admire the journal. It was beautiful, with a dusty, old, brown leather that had a strap to do it up. Inside was stained yellow paper, with neat lines to jot down ideas or future stories. The blonde set it down then and pulled out from his coat pocket a long, thin, green box with a gold ribbon.

The brunette took it in her hands carefully, her eyes wide with awe. She looked to him and the blonde nodded for her to continue. With delicate hands, Hermione opened the box and raised a hand to her mouth, shocked at the gift which lay inside.

A beautiful silver chain lay inside with an otter pendant at the end which had a red gemstone in the middle.

“Draco…it’s…it’s…”

“I remember you mentioned that you loved otters and the colour red. I ordered this for you.”

“Draco I can’t accept this.”

“It’s a gift Hermione. A gift I’m giving to you. You mean a lot to me Hermione. A lot more than you realize.”

At this point, Draco had grasped Hermione’s hands across the table in an attempt to ease her nerves away. It worked, and the brunette’s gaze drifted back to the necklace.

“It really is beautiful.”

“I’m glad. And it’d be such a shame to waste said beauty.”

Hermione gave him a pointed look and Draco simply smirked.

“Put it on for me?”

“Of course.”

The blonde carefully took out the necklace, got up, and walked around the table to Hermione who was also standing up. She grasped her hair and held it up as Draco’s arms came around her to put the necklace on. He did up the clasp and then went to stand in front of his girlfriend.

“Beautiful.” said Draco, admiring not just the necklace, but Hermione herself.

“You really think so?”

“I really do.”

…

Caroline and Klaus walk hand in hand to the Paint Diaries, through the silent streets that glistened with fresh snow. The pair took in the sight until they finally arrived at the shop. They walked in, shrugged off their coats and Caroline sat down as Klaus made some coffee for the both of them.

She smiled blissfully at her boyfriend as he handed her the coffee and proceeded to sit down across from her. They went to their usual spot in his shop, her behind the counter and him in front of it. The counter with the cash register that is.

“So I have your gift.”

“You do?”

“In front of you.”

Caroline looked down under the counter to find a present wrapped in blue, sparkly paper with a white lace bow.

“Oh Klaus it’s gorgeous.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now open it.”

Unlike her brother Caroline ripped the paper to shreds, enjoying the tearing sound and the crinkling of the paper.

“It’s a box of nuggets.” she deadpanned giving him and incredulous look.

Klaus grinned and grabbed a pair of scissors and handed it to her. The blonde took them looking warily at her boyfriend. She shrugged and used the scissors to cut the tape on the sides that kept the box shut. Once done she pulled out a canvas which was face down. She turned it over and gasped.

“Oh Klaus…”

It was a picture of her and Klaus on a park bench. Her pink scarf blew in the wind and the look on his face as he stared into her eyes took Caroline’s breath away. The strokes were flawless and the blonde couldn’t help but let her fingers trace them.

“How?”

“Sidney Glass had been taking pictures of the weather that day. Was doing an article about Christmas. He came into my shop and showed me the picture. I asked for a copy and he gave me one and then I painted it. Like you do.”

Caroline eyes began to tear up and she smiled the biggest smile she could muster. Gently, she set the canvas on the counter and then ran around to her boyfriend, throwing herself in his arms.

“Thank you.”

Klaus returned the favour, savouring the contact.

“You’re welcome.”

The blonde held on for a few minutes, breathing in his musky scent and basking in the feelings he had for her. With great reluctance though she eventually pulled away, missing the warmth his body exuded.

“Alright. Your turn.”

Caroline reached down into the bag beside her (she brought the bag when she and Klaus left her place) and pulled out a small gold bag, with a purple ribbon that held the two rope handles together. Klaus took it from her, giving the blonde a questioning look to which she grinned. She wasn’t telling him anything.

The artist grabbed the scissors and cut the ribbon letting it fall ever so gracefully onto the ground. From there he pulled out the purple tissue paper only to reach inside and pull out a brand new set of brushes and pastel coloured paints.

“Caroline this is amazing.”

“I noticed that your brushes were wearing and I figure you could have some pastel paints for yourself considering the only ones you have are the ones you sell.”

“Thank you. Really.”

“You’re welcome.”

Klaus leaned over and kissed Caroline oh so decadent lips. It was supposed to be light, but the blonde came over to his side, sat on his lap, kissed him, deepening it along the way. All too soon though she pulled away, her forehead resting on his.

“Mm.”

“Content?”

“Very.”

“Happy?”

“Perfectly.”

“Good.”

Caroline kissed Klaus one more time quickly and sweetly.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now shall we go to Granny’s or take a stroll?”

“A stroll sounds lovely.”

“A stroll it is then.”

…

Emma and Killian were sitting on the couch a bottle of wine on the table and a glass in each of their hands. The blonde was snuggled into her boyfriend’s side, blissfully content.

“Emma?”

“Mhm?”

“I have your gift here.”

Emma pulled back to look at him, grinning ear to ear.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“It’s Christmas. Of course I did. Besides you’re my girlfriend. Why wouldn’t I want to get you things?”

The blonde blushed and set her glass down, turning her full attention to her boy and placed her hands on her lap, making herself more comfortable on the couch.

Killian on the other hand was extremely nervous. The gift could go two ways. She’d either love it, or hate it and break up with him. And he was extremely fearful that it would be the latter. He wasn’t a coward though and a man unwilling to fight deserves what he gets.

And Killian would fight to the ends of the earth for Emma. So he had to do this. Screw the fear that lay in his heart. He had to believe in them, as a couple, as a pair, the relationship, _them_.

“Killian what’s wrong?”

The bartender looked into  the green eyes he’d come to love so incredibly much and with a deep breath began to speak.

“My gift to you is a promise.”

Emma looked strangely at him, wondering what on earth the gift could be.”

“Killian what are you talking about?”

“Emma…I…”

The blonde grasped his hand and held it tightly.

“You can tell me. What’s on your mind?”

“I just don’t want you to run.”

“I won’t. I’m in. I’m in all the way.”

With a brief yet assuring kiss from Emma, Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. He placed it in Emma’s hands, looking at her face to read it. She stared in shock at it, obviously having an idea about it.

“Before you say anything I need to tell you why I’m giving you this. My parents as you know, were lovers like the sea. Tough, angry, hostile, but at the same time tender, intimate, and loving.”

“My mother told me that wherever that ring goes true love will follow.”

“I’m not saying we get married. We’ve only been together for a couple months. But Emma like you just said I’m in. I am all in. I’ve never felt like this before not since Milah.”

“Who was Milah?”

“The reason I left Ireland. Milah and I were really serious but she was married. I wanted to elope, do marriage the whole thing and Milah…well she just wanted to get away. Marriage was never something she wanted but escape…that was her dream. To live a life of adventure. And we did…we had adventures but it was never enough for me. I wasn’t content.”

“Eventually I gave her an ultimatum. We’d been together for five years, I was in love with her and I thought she was with me. It was either we get married and settle down, or break up. She chose the latter.”

“So I went back to my family who I had abandoned to be with a girl who didn’t even love me. My brother had never like her neither my mother nor father for that matter. But like you parents I wore rose tinted glasses. I refused to acknowledge what was there. I was in denial. Eventually I just couldn’t stay in Ireland anymore. I saw a commercial for Storybrooke Falls and I left instantly.”

“I didn’t believe in love after Milah. It didn’t seem possible. Love seemed to be just another lame idea that happy endings could happen. And then you came stumbling into my bar three years later and frankly you enchanted me.”

“You were everything Milah wasn’t. Headstrong, closed up, tight lipped, the most stubborn lass I ever met. And it made me want to get to know you more. Discover who exactly Emma Swan was. And once I did…I fell, harder and faster than I ever did before.”

“I know you’ve had your heart broken, several times, but with this ring I promise you I will never leave you or abandon you. I will never choose someone else over you. I promise you Emma that one day…and it isn’t going to be today or any time soon but when you are ready, I will marry you.”

“This ring is a physical representation of my promise to you.”

At this point tears were streaming down Emma’s face. One hand covered her mouth as the other held the ring and Killian’s hand. She sniffled many times, and wiped away tears.

“You can open it now.”

The blonde was unable to form words so she nodded and with shaking hands lifted the lid of the ring box. A gasp escaped her as there lay inside the most perfect ring she could ever want. A gold band with a green stone. A gold chain held the ring as Emma lifted it out to admire it’s beauty.

“May I?”

Silently she nodded and Killian got up and put the necklace around her neck. He tenderly stroked her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. Emma then turned in his embrace to face him and her arms went around his neck, her right hand holding onto the back of his hand. Her eyes were tender, brimmed with tears, and kissed him, letting her heart speak for her through her lips.

Killian brought his hands up to cradle her face, this thumb brushing the salty drops away. His lips moved from her mouth and kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her forehead, and then briefly on the lips. He let his head rest against hers, their noses brushing.

“I love you Emma Swan. The good and the bad.”

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“That was my gift to you. I wanted you to move in.”

“I would love to Emma.”

Killian wasn’t disappointed in Emma’s lack of response to his I love you. He wasn’t discouraged but patient. She’d say it soon enough.

…

Hermione and Draco went to her parents’ house for brunch before going to Draco’s for dinner. It was the first time meeting Hermione’s parents and the blonde was a nervous wreck.

“Relax Draco. They’ll love you.”

“Easy enough for you to say.”

“Draco…you’ll be fine.”

The blonde sighed and looked at the reassuring gaze of his girlfriend. With a deep breath, and Hermione’s hand clasped in his, he knocked on the door and waited.

“Oh my grandparents are here too by the way.”

“What?!” he hissed seeing as the door was opening.

Hermione simply grinned and went to hug the person at the door.

“Gran!”

“Oh hi there pumpkin! And how’s my favourite granddaughter doing today.”

“Gran I’m your only granddaughter.”

“Now that’s not true. I do believe there was that lovely little girl name Pippy. She seems to be somehow related to me. Maybe she’s your mother’s love child.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” said Lorelai Danes with a wink. “And who is this lovely young gentleman?”

“Gran this is Draco. Draco this is my grandma.”

“How do you do?”

Draco stuck out his hand to shake but Lorelai just stared at it. She gave Hermione an amused look and the brunette had to bite back a laugh. The blonde slowly drew his hand away, staring at the older woman.

“It’s nice to meet you Draco. Come on in.”

Draco gave Hermione a help me loo and she shrugged, amusement etched all over her face. Merlin she loved her family. Lorelai leaned over to the brunette as Draco passed.

“I like him! A bit stiff though. But he is cute!”

The inn owner gave Hermione a wink and walked off to find her husband. The brunette shook her head in mirth and went off to find her own guy. She headed into the dining room to see the table set wonderfully.

“Draco?”

“He’s in the kitchen!”

Hermione quickend her pace to the kitchen to find Draco had settle himself at the table while her mother was chatting with him and her father cooked.

“Hi mom. Hi dad.”

Tristan DuGrey turned around to face his daughter. “Hi lovebug. How’s your day so far?”

“It’s been going great.”

“Hermione…is that a new necklace?”

“Yeah. My Christmas present from Draco.”

Rory DuGrey got up and walked over to her daughter and took the otter pendant in her hands, admiring it.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“So Draco…that accent…where is it from?”

“Wiltshire, England.”

“Hermione’s told us you used to attend Hogwarts. You must have extremely good grades if you went there.”

“That would be true. I had the highest grades in my class.”

“I’ve had to work harder than ever this year to keep my grades up Mum.”

“Ah. That would explain the constant late nights.”

Hermione smiled sheepishly as Draco looked at her concerned.

“Late nights?”

“Someone had to keep you in line.” she grinned.

Rory looked at the pair and shook her head in mirth, happy that her daughter had found someone who would love her like Trista loved her. She got up from the table and walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist as he cooked. The teens were bickering over something silly so they didn’t even notice her leave. Rory kissed the back of Tristan’s neck and he turned to look at her.

“I love you.” she whispered.

Tristan kissed her nose and laid his forehead against hers.

“I love you most.”

…

Killian huffed as he picked up the cardboard box from his apartment and brought it down to his truck. Emma had wanted him to move in as soon as possible and he figured why not today? So they left the house making sure everything was turned off (they wouldn’t want a fire now) and headed to Killian’s apartment.

The bartender didn’t have much in possessions considering his most important one was around Emma’s neck. Speaking of the blonde, she was currently down by the truck having carried her own box down to his vehicle.  Killian grunted and groaned as he exited his place only to run into Wade with, as usual, no shirt on.

“So you’re moving out huh.”

“Yeah.”

Wade quirked up an eyebrow. “With the blonde bombshell you call a girlfriend?”

Killian arrowed his eyes at his best friend. “Yes.”

Wade simply grinned and leaned against the door frame. “About dang time my friend.”

The blue eyed man looked at his friend with oddity in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been in love with her the moment you met her. It was kinda sad if you ask me but who am I to judge. I’ve been there.”

“Yes well…as much as I’m going to miss our game nights I’ve got a gorgeous girlfriend who frankly grabbed my attention much better than yours.”

“I better have.”

Both the men turned their heads to see Emma coming up the stairs with a big grin on her face.

“Hey Wade.”

“G’afternoon.”

“So is that the last box?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay great. Sorry Wade but he’s mine now. I’m sure you can continue the bromance at the Jolly Roger.”

“It’s fine Emma. I’ll survive.”

Both Killian and Emma looked at Wade with strange looks and then at each other, shrugging their shoulders in unison.

“Oh you guys sicken me. Even your movements are in sync…ug.”

Killian grinned and set the box on the ground, wrapping his left arm around Emma’s waist.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He then kissed her on the lips and Emma enthusiastically returned it.

“Aw you guys are so cute.”

The pair pulled apart and whipped their heads around to see Zoe standing behind Wade in one of his t-shirts. Their moves dropped and Emma gained a smug grin.

“And you say we’re sickening.” Killian said as Wade was wrapping his arms around Zoe’s waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Wade merely shrugged and kissed Zoe’s shoulder and put his chin back.

“Congrats you two. About time Zoe.” Winked Emma.

Zoe blushed and turned her face into Wade’s chest.

“Oi! Stop. You’re embarrassing my girlfriend.”

Emma simply shrugged and grabbed the box on the floor.

“I’ll take this down to the truck. Come down soon?”

“Aye.”

They shared a brief kiss and then the blonde disappeared down the stairs to the truck.

“Good on ya mate.”

Killian slapped Wade’s shoulders and grinned. Zoe unwrapped herself from her boyfriend’s arms.

“I’ll give you two sometime. I’ll be in the shower.”

She kissed his cheek and sashayed away into the apartment. Wade’s gaze followed her and he sighed happily. Killian looked at his friend and felt a swell of happiness in his chest for him. It seemed that Wade would be getting his happily ever after all.

“You finally got her.”

Wade’s gaze turned back to the blue eyed man and he hung his head, a grin coming onto his face.

“She actually came to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Said someone put things in perspective for her and she realized that we’d both messed up and we’d both have to work together o fix it. It’s not easy but…we’re happy you know? And in the end that’s all that really matters.”

“Look at you getting all philosophical.”

“Shut up.”

Both men grinned at each other but then the mood turned somber. Both realized that even though it wasn’t the end, there would be no more late nights of watching T.V, or jamming out on guitars singing their hearts out like reckless teenagers. There would be no more gaming nights or poker nights, no more parties or long night drunken chats about how it sucked to be single. No more bro bonding.

Killian would be with Emma now all the time and eventually they’d be married. And Wade just got Zoe back which meant that he’d be focusing on them rather than the Kilade bromance. It was a silent agreement that Kilade would be no more.

“See you when I see you.”

“Like at work…tomorrow?”

Killian grinned and shook his head in mirth. “You know what I meant.”

Wade nodded grimly. “Yeah. See you when I see you.”

The boys then hugged tightly and then pulled back not wanting to seem too mushy. They nodded their heads at each other not wanting to speak.

“Go to your girl. She’s waiting for you in that shower.”

Wade brightened up and smirked at Killian.

“And you’ve got your own girl to get back to.”

With that Wade turned in leaving Killian in the hall y himself. The door shut and the bartender turned and shut his own door, headed downstairs, handed in his key to the front desk and exited the building to the new chapter in his life.

Outside waited the glorious saviour of his heart, Emma, leaning against the truck in that red leather jacket of her and the beanie on top. She smile brightly at him and Killian knew in his heart that this was right. With the sun that had just peeked out and the snow sparkle, the rays hit the ring on her neck and it shined like nothing else. He walked up to her, hands in his pockets and she knew instantly what he was feeling.

Kindred spirits and all that for them.

“This won’t be the end. You can continue your bromance still. Maybe not as often but us living together…won’t stop that.”

She pulled him into a hug and he smiled into her hair, taking in his favourite scent in the whole world.

“You’re too bloody good to me.”

“I try.”

She pulled back and giving him that heart dropping smile. She’d been doing a lot more that lately. Smiling. It seemed she had one permanently etched onto her face. Not that she minded. She rather enjoyed the improvement.

“Shall we go love?”

“Yes. Let’s go home.”

…

Caroline and Klaus were sitting on the floor enjoying some coffee thet had found when Caroline’s phone went off in her purse.

“Sorry. This seems to happen a lot to us huh?”

Klaus merely rolled his eyes but laughter was evident in them. The blonde picked up her blackberry and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Whoa slow down Mary – Margret. What? Oh my goodness! Yeah I’ll be right there!”

“Was is it?”

“My dad. He’s awake!”

Klaus widened his eyes and the pair scrambled up from the ground and grabbed their coats as quickly as possible so they could get to the hospital. Caroline was furiously texting Emma and Draco as she hopped into Klaus’s car.

They drove as fast as they could in a small town (mind you that’s not exactly fast). Soon they arrived at the hospital and Caroline practically barreled out of the car and dashed into the hospital leaving Klaus to park the car.

She ran through the halls and arrived at her father’s room where Mary - Margret, Emma, Killian, Draco and Hermione were all waiting.

“How’d you guys get here so fast?”

“Killian and I were already driving when you texted me so we just did a U-turn and came here.”

“Hermione and I got just walked down the streets. Her parents live really close.”

“Okay. Where’s Mary – Margret?”

Emma pointed into the room and Caroline walked up to the window and looked in to see her Dad awake and talking to his wife. The blonde’s heart burst with happiness at the sight of her dad. She opened the door and grinned at her father.

“Daddy!” She ran and jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around him. He winced but returned the favour.

“Hey Caroline.”

“Oh dad I was so worried!”

“Well I’m sorry to worry you.”

“Please don’t ever have a heart attack again.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Try isn’t good enough.”

“I promise I won’t have another heart attack.”

“Good.”

Caroline sighed and looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

“I missed you.”

She hugged him again and she felt him sigh.

“I love you Carebear.”

She pulled back and smiled at her dad’s nickname for her.

“I love you too.”

Mary – Margret had left by then to let Caroline have time with her father. He looked at her, his blue eyes reading her face.

“Who is he?”

The blonde bit back a smile and turned her gaze back to her father. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re not over the top happy since I woke up. Usually you’d be ecstatic which means that someone’s been keeping you happy while I’ve been asleep. So who is he?”

Caroline’s gaze drifted towards her boyfriend who was chatting with Killian amicably. She smiled softly and her father’s gaze drifted to him.

“The black haired man?”

“Uh no that’s Killian, Emma’s boyfriend. He’s the one beside him. His name is Klaus.”

“Is uh…Emma here?”

The blonde’s gaze drifted back to her father and looked softly at him.

“Yeah she is.”

She could see regret and fear in her father’s eyes and she knew that he needed to speak with her.

“I’ll get her for you.”

Caroline got up and exited her room.

“Em, dad wants to talk to you.”

Her sister’s eyes went wide and she looked to Killian in fear. He gave her a reassuring nod and squeezed her hand.

“I’ll be right here.”

Emma slowly got up and walked to the door that separated her and her father. It seemed like a millennium till she got there. She glance back and all of them were watching her, urging her to go on. She turned the knob and pushed the door open disappearing inside and shutting it behind her.

…

David turned his head to see a young woman with long blonde hair shutting the door. Her face was away from his gaze but he knew it was Emma.

“Emma.”

She slowly turned around to face him and he had to bite back a gasp. She was the picture perfect image of her mother, cept for the long hair. He watched as she timidly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Her green eyes watched him and he sighed knowing that the fear in her eyes was his fault.

“I heard what you said.”

“What?”

“While I was sleeping. I heard what you were saying. I am so sorry Emma for what your mother and I put you through. I never thought about my actions I was just so afraid of Elizabeth finding out.”

“I know what’s it’s like to not have a good relationship with a father. My dad hated me. My twin was the favourite and I could never live up to him. When I met your mother she made me feel wanted. I did love her. I still do. I was never in love with her. Maybe when we were young but when I met Mary – Margret, I realized what Elizabeth and I were missing. I’m not proud of how I handled it, but I was also afraid of losing my best friend who was your mother. Elizabeth was the greatest woman I ever met.”

“She loved you dearly and so do I and again, I can’t say it enough, I am so sorry for what I put you through.”

Emma was silent as her dad finished his apology. She was staring at her hands, not knowing what to say.

“I know it’s almost impossible, but I want to know my daughter again and the woman she’s become. You are so strong from what I’ve learned over the years. I admire you greatly and wish I wasn’t the coward that I was back then. I do love you Emma. You’re my little girl.”

“I thought Caroline was.”

David chuckled. “No she’s my Carebear. You are my little girl.”

“I remember holding you in the hospital and all I could think was how beautiful you were in my arms. I was so afraid I’d screw it up with you, and I did unfortunately. But all I could think was, she’s mine. I did _something right_.”

“You are and forever will be my little princess.”

Emma was crying now and her father reached up with his hand and held Emma’s cheek. She leaned into it and David himself began to cry to.

“I’m so sorry my little princess. I’m so sorry.”

Emma then collapsed onto her father’s chest, holding him tightly as they both cried for all the memories missed, lost and destroyed. For the broken hearts and new beginnings.

…

Emma didn’t come out for a while as Caroline and Mary – Margret made more visits. Soon though it was close to five and Killian knew they had to leave. Mary 0 Margret wanted some time alone with her husband on Christmas and they did have a dinner to get to. So he slowly walked into the room and smiled seeing Emma asleep on her father’s chest. David looked up at the stranger and knew from what Caroline told her earlier, that he was Emma’s boyfriend.

“You must be Killian.”

“Aye. That I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you officially Mr. Nolan.”

“Please call me David.”

“Alright. David.”

“She looks peaceful doesn’t she?”

“Aye. That she does.”

David watched Killian give Emma a fond gaze, one full of admiration and love. Neal never had the same look at Emma that the blue eyed man did and David knew they were going to be a timeless couple.

“Hey Emma. It’s time for you to go.” David said as he nudged her awake.

A drowsy blonde raised her hand and blinked a few times to gather bearings.

“Hey Killian. Just give me a sec.”

Her boyfriend nodded and pulled back, exiting the room. Emma pulled herself away from her father’s embrace, her eyes looking into his.

“You’ve got a good guy there Emma.”

“Yeah I know.”

Emma smiled softly and her finger traced the ring around her neck.

“This was nice.”

“It was.”

“I guess I should get going. Christmas dinner to finish. You uh…you’re going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine Emma. I’ve got Mary – Margret to keep me company.”

“Okay then. I’ll be seeing you?”

“How about lunch  next week? I should be out of here by then. We can go to Granny’s.”

“I’d like that.”

“You can bring Caroline and that boy…what’s his name?”

“Killian?”

“No. Your brother.”

“Draco? You know about him?”

“Elizabeth told me about him after we divorced. I’d like to get to know him to.”

“Not right now. He’s got to work things out with his own father before he can introduce a new father figure into his life.”

“I wasn’t thinking a father figure. More so a friend. Or a mentor. But if you don’t think it’s a good idea, don’t invite him.”

“I’ll think about it. Merry Christmas Davi - Dad.”

“Merry Christmas my princess.”

Emma left the room as Mary – Margret went in. She turned her gaze to Killian, whose eyes went straight to hers. She sighed and made her way over, his embrace all the more welcoming the closer she got. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Quite a day huh?”

“Mhm.”

“Shall we go home then?”

Emma’s felt warmth seep into her skin when he claimed her house his home. The blonde felt safe in his arms, content, _happy._

Maybe she wasn’t falling after all. Maybe she had already hit the bottom. Maybe she was already in love with Killian, and had simply been to blind to see it.

…

Caroline smiled as she watched her family eat around the table. The blonde had been getting napkins and when she went back into the room, she stopped at the doorframe with a big smile on her face.

Draco was sitting beside Hermione, with Emma being at one head of the table and Killian at the other, and finally there was Klaus on the opposite side of Draco with an empty seat beside him meant for Caroline.

Her brother was talking to Killian who was to his right, and the blue eyed man was passing the green beans over to the blonde boy.

Hermione was in a deep conversation with Klaus and the two were laughing like a bunch of lunatics. Emma seemed to be listening to them, but soon her eyes met Caroline and she knew her mind was one the same thing.

The people they were surrounded by were just like them. Each had flaws, imperfections, whatever you wanted to call it. They weren’t perfect, including Emma and Caroline, but they made it work because in the end they loved each other because they were family.

And in that moment Caroline knew that Elizabeth Forbes was watching down over them, pleased with the turn of events, happy with the fact that the family was no longer estranged, but rather making amends.

The blonde sighed happily and smiled at her sister, mouthing I love you and her sister mouthed it back. Her boyfriend noticed her then, and she danced her way into the room, setting the napkins on the table and joined in the family holiday. For once, Caroline felt complete, with the people who were just like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the end of People Like Us….oh my I want to cry. I really do. Incredibly so. I mean 18 chapters of this story and wait…you say what? 
> 
> There are only seventeen chapters? No…No that’s impossible. I strictly counted out eighteen. You must be mistaken. 
> 
> No? You’re insisting? Here let me just check…
> 
> *A bunch of rustling of papers. Opening and closing of books. Furious typing on the keyboards*
> 
> Huh. Apparently I am missing a chapter….this means only one thing…
> 
>  
> 
> EPILOGUE MY LOVELY READERS & REVIEWERS! I think it’ll be a year later? Yeah. Sounds about right. Anywho. Enjoy my newest (and personal favourite) chapter!   
> ~Ember G.


	18. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my goodness it’s done….wow…this has been my first ever crossover and I really am quite proud of how it turned out. Thank you to all who read reviewed or even glimpsed at it. Love you all to bits and pieces. 
> 
> For those Dramione fans go to my account on archiveofourown and look up Halcyon by Fungumunguss. 
> 
> For all those Captain Swan fans my next story coming out is Numb but the sequel to A Hooked Up Romance has started. 
> 
> Thank you all so much again.
> 
> ~Ember Glass

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_So you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_~ Set Me Free, Michelle Branch_

_A year later…October to be precise_

Killian sat with Caroline and Draco in the white fold out wooden chairs on the beach setting, waiting for the bride and her entourage to be ready. The wedding was outside on the sand, the waves crashing in behind. There was a white cloth set out down the aisle with a little platform at the end where the bride and groom would stand with their little followers out behind. A string quartet rested off the side, playing a sweet and gentle tune that made Killian feel light. White see through canopies were over the aisle and rows. Each was parallel to a row.

It had been a late invitation, one that Emma had received personally when Robin showed up at her door telling her that she had to come. The brunette had invited the whole gang of course, Emma, Caroline, Klaus, Draco, Hermione, and himself. They had gotten to know her and her fiancée pretty well over the past year due to her visits to gain back her friendship with Emma.

Emma herself had been asked to be one of the bridesmaids because Lily would be the maid of honor considering she was Robin’s closest friend. The blonde didn’t mind though because she completely understood.

The bartender looked over beside him to see Klaus and Draco in a heated conversation. The girls were with the bride helping to get her ready and her bridesmaids of course. So he waited for the ceremony to begin while admiring the view.

Killian had always loved the ocean. The sea would soothe his anxiety as a young child and the salty air provided an escape. He could picture himself as a pirate, sailing the seven seas and finding treasures by old, worn out maps. His old home had been a beach house, with glass windows that were practically the walls. It had a balcony that stretched out onto the water itself and allows the waves to lap up against its stilts. It was a beautiful house and Killian missed it dearly as well as his family. But he was happy here, with this life that he’d built for himself. And most of the happiness came from the girl who had entered his life unexpectedly. She had set him free from the past and allowed him to look onto a brighter future.

The quartet started up playing Maestro by Hans Zimmer and the group began to pay attention. The congregation turned to face the back where none other than Emma began to walk down. Killian’s breath caught as the blonde was a siren of the sea. Her dress was a pale green and woven in her braid were daisies, her favourite flower. But what made Killian’s heart swell was the ring that lay on her ring finger. A gold band with a green stone.

In that moment Killian’s mind flashed back to when he proposed and how happy he was in the moment.

_Killian stood in the Jolly Roger making sure everything was perfect. He and Emma had been together for a little over a year. They had been talking about marriage and Emma had told him multiple times already that she loved him so he figured she was ready for the next step._

_He could be wrong of course. She could run. That was always an option._

_Killian shook his head. His stupid insecurities were getting to him. Emma would not leave him. She had agreed (somewhat) to this. She would say yes. Right?_

_It didn’t matter anyway seeing as Emma was walking through the door of the Jolly Roger. The bartender took in the sight, marveling at her beauty. Emma Swan was truly one of a kind._

_Her hair fell in waves and her green dress went to her knees showing the length of her legs which made Killian’s mouth go dry._

_“Hey.”_

_She briefly kissed him and he returned the favour, savouring the contact. He pulled out a chair for her at the table he had set up and she looked on amused._

_“Now you’ll be a gentleman?”_

_“I’m always a gentleman.”_

_“Uh huh. Sure. Anyways, what calls for the special occasion?”_

_“We’ve been together for a while now.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“And we both love each other. This is it for me Emma. Is it for you?”_

_“There’s no one else that will ever compare. So yes, you’re it for me.”_

_“Then why are we waiting?”_

_It took Emma a while to grasp onto the concept he was referring to and once she did she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth._

_“Are you asking….?”_

_“Marry me Emma Swan. Do me the honor.”_

_Silence rang supreme and Killian’s waited, fearful that the answer would be no. But as always Emma blew him away and nodding yes, tears brimming at her eyes, and took the ring off her neck and slid it onto her finger. From there she pulled him into a searing kiss, one that lasted for a good long makeout session. Not that Killian complained. All too soon though they pulled back, staring into each other’s eyes that they could completely get lost in. They were engaged!_

_“Wait till Caroline hears about this.” Emma chuckled._

_Killian’s head fell onto his fiancée’s shoulder._

_“Bloody hell.”_

_…_

And so now Killian could picture it perfectly. Him standing there, waiting for Emma, who of course would look beautiful because she never not look that way. His eyes met the blonde’s across the sea of people and she blushed while he grinned. He was completely and utterly in love with that woman there was no doubt about it. Eventually the maid of honor came and soon the bride herself. It was a beautiful ceremony, the vows incredibly perfect, and the weather stayed cloudy with a cool breeze.

Soon Barney and Robin were married and dashed down the aisle as the maid of honor and her partner followed and soon Emma and another groomsman did. Once they wedding party left, the guests began to exit the beach and head over to the big white tent a few yards away. The bridal party had disappeared for pictures as the guests mingled. It was quite an event, but also contained a great amount of intimacy.

Eventually the bridal party returned and joined the guests at the tables set out across the sand. Killian felt Emma hug him from behind and he turned around in her embrace.

“Ello love.”

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“It’ll be us soon.”

“I know. I’m excited.”

“As am I love.” Killian kissed her head and then led her to their seats. The bridal party wasn’t sitting together but rather only the bride and groom were. As Killian pulled out Emma’s chair and sat beside her, nothing in his life could have been more perfect.

…

Klaus was never one for weddings. He never truly understood the point. If you wanted to be married, why spend copious amounts of money on something that only lasted a day. Caroline on the other hand, from what Klaus observed loved weddings. She deemed the beautiful and gorgeous.

“It’s a public declaration of their love. They want others to bask in their glow. It’s just…something they want to share with others.” As she would say to Klaus when he asked her why.

He couldn’t deny that indeed, the event was pretty because it was downright gorgeous. An image flashed in his mind then, as he sat at their table with the white tent overhead. An image of Caroline in a flowing white gown, walking down towards him, her family there and his siblings in attendance, It disappeared all too fast for his liking, and Klaus wondered if her had even dreamt it at all.

He and Caroline were going to London to visit his parents. She insisted he ought to get to know them again. He had insisted no, and she stated that she wanted to know who they were and she wanted him to be happy.

Klaus said he was perfectly happy with her.

She gave him that knowing look and put her foot firmly on the ground, with her hands on her hips (she looked incredibly sexy) and told him they were going or she was ending it right there and then. The artist couldn’t have that now. So with great reluctance, he agreed.

Thus leading them to leaving after the wedding to London to visit is insane and ever stir crazy family. He wasn’t positively sure what his siblings would think of Caroline. Rebekah would probably hate her (she was rather a vain child), Elijah would be ever the gentleman (hopefully that wouldn’t make Caroline fall for him) and Kol would be…well Kol. Finn was most likely living away from the family due to their father not approving of his wife.  Speaking of which…knowing Mikael he would try to ruin Klaus’s relationship. As the artist thought this his grip tightened on the back of Caroline’s chair.

The blonde turned to look at him and he sighed, fear in his eyes. She reached over and grasped his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled knowing that it didn’t matter who was against this…he was going through with it till the end because no one treated him like Caroline did. She was the light to his darkness. She never led him astray but kept him basking in her goodness. He craved it, for his own black soul wanted the good she exuded.

So even if his family was against it he’d screw them and the world, as long as Caroline was by his side. It was too soon for marriage, but it was definitely in the foreseeable future.

…

Hermione sighed blissfully into her boyfriend’s shoulders as she listened to the speeches. It was truly romantic the whole thing and she wanted a wedding just like it when she was older. She was a hopeless romantic her father always said and her mother would tease her relentlessly about it. Hermione sighed and turned her gaze to the grey eyes of her boyfriend. His own eyes were directed on the best man, listening to the speech intently. She knew he was bored; his fingers kept playing with her hair. Not that the brunette minded. It was quite nice, for every once in a while his nimble fingers would brush her neck and she’d get goosebumps from them. 

Her brown eyes glanced at his and they met hers, mischief in them though his face was stone. Hermione shook her head in mirth, knowing what he was doing and she could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him in waves. Prat.

The brunette snuggled further into her boyfriend’s side. The last speech ended and she along with everyone else applauded.

“You enjoy yourself so far?”

Hermione looked at Draco, mischief gone but concern laying in his grey irises. 

“I am.”

“Good. It’ll be over soon I think…”

“Draco we still have to eat and then dance. It won’t be over for another couple of hours.”

“Ug you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Hermione playfully slapped his chest. “You didn’t have to come you know. Emma gave you the option.”

“I know. But considering they’re getting married very soon I figured I ought to see an actual wedding and what I should expect for it.”

“You’ve never been to a wedding?”

“No.”

“Wow…most people I know have. How come?”

Draco shrugged. “Just haven’t been any when I lived in England.”

“Well I’m sure your sister’s will be as not boring as possible.”

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug, making her practically sitting on his lap.

“Draco! People will see?”

“Relax Granger. I’ve got you and if anything people won’t mind. Let me enjoy this.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“Very well.”

The bookworm shook her head and leaned back against the firm chest of her boyfriend. He may be a prat, but he was _her_ prat and she wasn’t going to change that for a long time.

…

Caroline squirmed in her seat. The food looked delicious, and she could see her family was enjoying it very much.

She was nervous though, for after the wedding she and Klaus would be heading off to London to visit his family. It had been the blonde’s idea. She had practically insisted…but still…

There was a reason Klaus had left London. He kept on telling her just how awful his family was but she knew he missed them despite his harsh words towards them. She continued to dig into her chicken but the squirming kept up. Emma and Killian were over at the bride’s table talking to the newlyweds. Draco and Hermione on the other hand were too wrapped up in each other to notice their surroundings. Klaus though did notice.

“Hey Caroline. You alright?”

“Hm what? Oh sorry. Guess I spaced out there a bit.”

Klaus simply smiled at his girlfriend. “You’re worried about London aren’t you.”

“Just a bit.”

“They’ll love you.”

“Really?”

“Well maybe not at first but eventually yes.”

“Klaus!”

“Well it’s true! Relax. You will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say. They’re family.”

“And maybe one day yours too.”

Caroline’s eyes grew wide and her head whipped around to the artist. He seemed somber and the blonde just blinked.

“What?”

“I said maybe one day yours too.”

“Klaus…are you saying…you’re not proposing are you?”

“Good god no! You still have to go to university and live a little before settling down. I’m just saying that maybe in the future, much later, we can consider it.”

Caroline was speechless at the confession. She had never really thought about Klaus long term…she was too into the now, the present to even consider a future with him and now…

It really didn’t seem that bad. She had her family back again, was going to university for art rather than event planning (Her whole family insisted. They all ganged up on her), and she could picture herself traveling during her university years and then come back to Storybrooke Falls and settle down, helping Klaus run The Paint Diaries.

No it wasn’t too bad at all.

“Okay.”

“Okay what.”

Caroline sighed and leaned into Klaus, kissing his lips briefly and pulling back.

“I’m okay with this going a long  way.” She said with her index finger pointing at him and then her.

“His grin was blinding and Klaus abandoned the food and pulled Caroline into a searing kiss, his hand cradling her face. She could feel herself grinning but that didn’t stop it from spreading wider onto her face.

 Her and Klaus? The thing they had going? It was good. She was free from her past demons and truly ready to move forward.

…

Draco admired the wedding with a distinct taste. He had never been to a real wedding before (he doesn’t count his father’s to that witch Narcissa Black). It seemed to be something of a “fun” occasion. The bride dressed up tastefully rather than lavishly, and chose a small, intimate, location rather than making it a public affair.

His father’s wedding had been like a business meeting. Lots of making contacts and getting straight to the point, this one had been more relaxed and you could see the love radiate out of the newlyweds eyes.

It made Draco wonder what his sister’s  wedding would be like. Knowing her it’d be ten times smaller than this one. A really intimate setting, with probably just the family and some of Killian’s friends. He couldn’t imagine Emma inviting a lot of people. Wasn’t her style.

“What do you think your sister’s wedding will be like?”

Hermione’s words brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, her head tilted up to gaze at him. His grey eyes then drifted to them, dancing on the floor laid out on the sand.

“Small and cherished with very few people.”

“I’d like to have a wedding like that.”

“You’ve planned your wedding?”

“Draco, every girl plans their wedding at a young age. It barely ever remains the same when they actually married, but they plane it none the less.”

“What did you plan.”

“White roses, lots of white. Honestly, I was reading a lot more than actual planning. I think an old castle would be cool or a cathedral.”

Draco shook his head and chuckled. “Sounds interesting.”

“Yup. Shall we dance?”

Draco sighed and allowed his girlfriend to pull him onto the dance floor. He pulled her in close and smelt her hair. He grinned at her, and her radiant smile shone back. In that moment Draco knew he was free. His mother’s words set him free from his anger and hurt from her, and Hermione kept them away with her trust in him.

Life couldn’t be any better.

…

Emma smiled as she and Killian swayed to the music. It was a soft tune playing and the blonde rested her head against the chest of the bartender. His left hand stroked her bare back, rubbing in reassurance and love.

As they swayed, the blonde looked at her ring once again. She couldn’t get over the fact that she was engaged. It was one of those things that Emma had always dreamt of, but never truly believed could happen to her.

After all Emma had been through, the pain and angst, she really thought that no one could love her. But yet here she was, with her family, once again reunited. She had all that she was missing and was extremely grateful for it.

Killian smiled brightly and Emma kissed him. She knew he knew what it meant. Kindred spirits and all that. It was a thank you for all he had done for her when she came back home.

Emma was finally free from her past and this was her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my newest story. It features my three favourite couples of all time. 
> 
> 1\. Captain Swan aka Emma Swan and Killian Jones/Captain Hook.  
> 2\. Dramione aka Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
> 3\. Klaroline aka Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson
> 
> Now Klaus, Killian and Hermione won’t come in till later because right now it’s focusing on our three leads, Draco, Emma and Caroline. I hope you like it because this idea has been in my head for a while. Please read and review because I would love to hear everyone’s thoughts! If only they allowed crossovers for three stories!


End file.
